Hit In the Twinny Twin Twin
by Brookester27
Summary: The Mitchell twins were forced to go to Barden University by their father. They think it's going to be a living hell - which is partly true - but they're proven wrong when they meet a certain blonde and redhead. Eventual Beca/Chloe and Aubrey/OC. Inspired by ROXY1830's fic 'Sister Sister'. Rated T for language and crude humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! In addition to 'The Moments of BeChloe', I now have this! My other story wasn't doing too hot, so I decided to delete it and then start something new when I was having writer's block with 'Moments'. **

**This is eventual Beca/Chloe and Aubrey/OC. It may take a while, but I'll get to it.**

**This is also kinda like ROXY1380's fic, 'Sister Sister'. I read that and thought, 'I like the idea of Beca having a twin. I'll write one like that.' So... here we are...**

* * *

Beca scrutinized the brick building that would be her prison for the next four years. At least she won't be alone. The brunette glanced to her left at her twin sister, Taylor. The two weren't identical twins –thank the Gods – but they were more alike than they liked to admit.

Both Mitchell girls were crazy about music, but both liked different aspects of it. Beca liked to take already-written songs and mix them together into a new piece for people to enjoy, but had only shared them with her sister so far. Taylor enjoyed writing new songs then playing them out on her guitar while Beca played keyboard and recorded it.

"Here we are girls – Barden University," announced the taxi driver as he slowed to a stop.

They both stepped out of the yellow vehicle and walked back to the trunk, which was already popped open. Taylor grabbed her guitar case as Beca snatched up the bag with her mixing and recording equipment before a BU helper picked up the rest of their luggage.

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University!" greeted a very creepy looking and obviously fake blonde. "What dorm?"

Taylor glanced at Beca, who answered, "Baker Hall." for the both of them.

"Okay!" said the blonde and then dove into a very elaborate description of the path they had to take. Both girls tuned out her voice, using the time to take in their surroundings. Beca watched a goofy looking boy playing air guitar as he sang in a car whereas Taylor settled on listening to a group of frat boys' chant. "… and here is your official BU rape whistle! Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!"

Beca and Taylor both raised an eyebrow and cautiously placed the whistle between their teeth at the same time. The greeter gave them a cold glare before walking off to another taxi to greet another student.

"Did you listen to her directions?" Beca asked Taylor.

Taylor scoffed. "Nope."

"Guess we'll have to figure out where it is by ourselves, then."

"Nonsense!"

Taylor scanned the crowd for a moment before walking towards a tall blonde in a pink dress who was carrying a rolled up banner under her arm. The blonde was accompanied by a redhead in a blue checkered dress, and even from afar, Taylor could see the bright blue of her eyes.

"Excuse me!" Taylor called out to them, but they kept on walking. They either ignored her, or the hustle and bustle of Barden was too loud for them to hear. "Shit."

Beca smirked at her sister. "As I was saying…"

* * *

It didn't take long for the sisters to find their dorm and the first thing they both did was unload their musical necessities. Beca set up her mixing equipment, recording equipment, and the cheap plastic keyboard she owned. Taylor neatly piled her notebooks full of lyrics and sheet music on her desk and leaned her guitar case against the wall.

Just as they both finished with that, there was a knock at the door. "Campus police! Hide your wine coolers!" Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes. Their dad poked his head through the door and laughed like his joke was the funniest thing ever. "Just your old man, making it funny."

"Chris Rock, everybody," Beca and Taylor sighed back in synchronization. Many people were often creeped out at how in sync the two sisters were. They could complete each other's sentences or say the exact same thing without even batting an eyelash.

Dr. Mitchell gave them a look. "You two planned to do that, didn't you?"

"What do you want?" Taylor snapped as she pulled the bedding from one of the boxes on her sofa/bed.

"I just wanted to see if you guys made it here all right."

"Well, we did, so you can leave now," Beca hissed.

Dr. Mitchell sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair. And then he left. Taylor huffed and moved all her boxes from her bed to the floor and flopped face first onto the bed. Beca smirked at her sister's behavior.

"You need to get laid," Beca said nonchalantly.

Taylor lifted her face from the mattress. "You're a weirdo. I'm going to the activities fair for a bit to find a friend that doesn't annoy me as much as you do." The corner of Beca's mouth quirked upward as she followed her sister to the chaos on the quad that was the activities fair.

"How the hell are we gonna find anything in this circus?" Beca demanded incredulously.

"By using our eyes, Beca. We were given them for a reason!"

The two stalked through the fair, walking so close that their elbows were touching. Beca had taken an interest in a booth that said 'Barden DJs', only to be disappointed to know it was for deaf Jews and had met a large, blonde Australian. Taylor hadn't found anything that interested her yet.

"Hi! Do you have any interest in joining our a capella group?"

Taylor looked up and her gaze immediately met with the tall blonde's gaze from earlier. She noted that her eyes were a dark green color before the blonde snapped her gaze to Beca. Taylor could tell that she disapproved of her sister's tattoos and piercings. Meanwhile, Beca was listening - seemingly transfixed - to the blonde's redheaded friend.

"- and we compete in national championships around the world."

"On purpose?"

"We performed at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch!" said the blonde.

Taylor and Beca both smirked. The redhead quickly cleaned up her friends mess and added, "Help us make our dreams a reality?" Taylor was sure Beca was going to fall for the pout and the puppy eyes, but was surprised when her sister said, "Sorry, but we don't even sing." Beca then walked away.

"Beca, you lying asshole! Get the hell back here!" Taylor shouted after her sister. She turned back to the blonde and redhead and mockingly saluted them before running after her sister. "You're a fucking asshole."

Beca smirked. "I know."

* * *

**Soooo.. yeah.. Like? Comments and criticism are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

Taylor heard her sister mumble, "We're posing an important philosophical question: if we don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" through her sleep induced haze.

"That's pretty clever, but that's not the point," said Dr. Mitchell. "The point is that you and Taylor have been here for a month and still haven't done anything. Do you have _any_ friends?" Silence. "Exactly. I won't be paying for you two to go to LA if you continue whatever this is. Join one club on campus. That's all I'm asking."

"Deal."

Once Taylor heard the door snap shut, she sat up and grinned. Beca grinned right back at Taylor.

"One club. That's easy enough, right?" Beca asked.

"Obviously, but I need to shower," Taylor said.

They both changed into robes and grabbed their bag of shower supplies before heading down the hall toward the showers. Beca's eyes met with Taylor's, and Taylor took Chris Brown's part in the Drop It Low as Beca took Ester Dean's when they walked through the door to the showers.

"Drop it, drop it low, girl. Drop it, drop it low, girl. Drop it, drop it low, girl…"

"This is for all the bitches, all the money makin' bitches, all my ladies throw your hands in the air…"

"Drop it, drop it low, girl. Drop it, drop it low, girl. Drop it, drop it low girl…"

The two separated into two different stalls as they continued to sing. Taylor was just stepping into the warm spray of the water when the plastic shower curtain to her stall was ripped open.

"You _can_ sing!"

Taylor yelped as she whirled around to see the redhead from the activities fair. The short brunette franticly covered up her chest with her arms.

"Taylor?"

Beca peered around the corner. Her navy eyes widened when she saw the naked redhead in Taylor's stall.

"How high does your belt go?" demanded the redhead, reaching past Taylor to shut the water off.

"Not very high," Taylor answered. "Now can you leave so I can finish my shower?"

The girl whirled around to face Beca. "What about you? I heard you singing, too!"

"W-what?" Beca stammered as the redhead advanced on her. Taylor snapped her shower curtain shut again and listened to her sister awkwardly answer all the redhead's questions. She poked her head out when she heard the redhead announce, "See you both at auditions! I left you guys each a flier in your robes!"

"What the hell was up with that?" Taylor demanded.

"Be glad you didn't see that guy naked," Beca mumbled, shivering violently.

"Gross."

"So we're going to audition?"

"Obviously…"

* * *

Beca and Taylor peered around the edge of the curtain of the stage. They had both woke up late and as a result, were late to Bellas auditions. A tall lanky boy was just finishing up when Chloe interrupted.

"Oh, wait! There's two more!" The redheaded girl then waved them forward. Beca's combat boots clunked against the stage as the two of them awkwardly walked towards the middle.

"Um, we didn't know we had to prepare that song," Beca explained.

Chloe simply waved a hand. "That's okay. Sing anything you want."

Taylor noticed a yellow plastic cup on the desk that Chloe and the blonde were sitting behind. "May I?" She gestured at the cup.

"Go ahead?" said the blonde. Taylor leaned forward and quickly emptied the cup of the pens, awkwardly holding eye contact with the blonde.

Beca and Taylor then sat criss cross. Taylor then started tapping out a rhythm with the cup and they both started singing, Beca taking one line then Taylor taking the other.

"I got my ticket for the long way 'round -"

"To buy the whiskey for the way!"

"And I sure would like some sweet company -"

"And I'm leavin' tomorrow, whadd'ya say?"

A smile spread across Chloe's face. The blonde looked conflicted, but Taylor saw the edge of her mouth twitching upward.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone -"

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!"

"You're gonna miss me by hair, you're gonna me miss me everywhere, oh."

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Taylor ended it with a flourish by slamming the cup down onto the stage, leaving the last note echoing through the auditorium. The blonde let a small smile slip before returning to her stoic self. The Mitchell's mockingly saluted and traipsed from the stage.

"You think we got in?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe," was Beca's response.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. Taylor ceased the strumming on her guitar, hoping Beca would get off her ass and answer. When she didn't move, Taylor groaned.

"Come in!" she called out.

The door was opened and Chloe poked her head in. She held up two bags. "I'm here to kidnap you!" At Taylor's confused look, she added, "It's for the Bellas."

Taylor set her guitar off to the side and heaved herself to her feet. She then crossed the room and pulled Beca's headphones from her ears.

"Hey, shit face! Chloe's here to kidnap us and needs our complete cooperation," Taylor said. Beca raised an eyebrow, but then Chloe pulled the bags down over their heads, sending them into a suffocating darkness.

"These are rather hard to breathe in," Beca commented.

"You're a waste of oxygen anyway," Taylor said. "Oh, burn, bitch!"

"Oh my God!" Beca dove blindly in Taylor's direction, managing to catch her around the waist and send them both tumbling to the ground. Chloe watched the two wrestle for a few seconds before she intervened.

"Alright you two, let's go before Aubrey blows a gasket. Everyone's waiting on you anyway."

* * *

"Prepare to soften the beach, ladies," Aubrey said.

It was after initiation, and the ragtag group of misfits that were now called the Bellas had just made it to the 'aca-initiation' party. Taylor walked with Stacie and Cynthia-Rose to the keg of beer and poured herself a cup. The small brunette choked back a mouthful of the burning liquid before making her way back to her sister. She grinned when she noticed Chloe getting all up in Beca's bubble. Beca may not even know herself, but Taylor could tell that her twin liked the redhead as more than a friend.

Taylor decided to leave her sister alone with Chloe and instead plopped down on one of the stone benches, opting to watch everyone get beyond smashed. She didn't even notice two blondes joining her.

"What up, Shawshank?" asked a very loud, Australian voice.

"Drinking," Taylor replied, turning to face Fat Amy and Aubrey.

"Don't drink too much," Aubrey advised. "We have rehearsal first thing tomorrow morning."

Taylor made a face and chugged back the rest of her drink. Her mind was fuzzy from the alcohol. She stole Fat Amy's cup and drank its contents, realizing too late that it was much stronger than her drink. Taylor was now drunker than she had wanted to get in the first place. Fat Amy might've flipped a bitch, but Taylor didn't notice.

The brunette goofily waved goodbye to the Australian as Fat Amy went to refill her cup. Taylor then looked back at Aubrey. Even though she was drunk out of her tiny mind, she couldn't help but notice how pretty Aubrey was. Taylor grinned and winked before she leapt to her feet and stumbled off to her sister, leaving behind a blushing blonde.

* * *

**Yeah... Beca and Taylor fight a lot, as you can kinda tell... And call each other names... But they still love each other! Promise!**

**And I bet you all went and listened to 'Drop It Low' ;) you did, didn't you? **

**Criticism is welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing else to do today... So I guess I'm updating this again...**

* * *

"The old Bellas were hot!"

It was the day after aca-initiation and Taylor looked like shit from the night before as she inspected the pictures of the old Bellas with Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, and Beca.

"Yeah, they kept it tight," Fat Amy agreed.

"Okay!" Aubrey said loudly, drawing everyone's attention as she clapped twice. "Sopranos in the front, and altos in the back!"

Everyone shuffled off to their seat, except Taylor. The small brunette approached the two captains with a smile and said, "How do you know when a soprano's at the door?" Chloe stared blankly at Taylor whereas Aubrey's mouth twitched. Taylor grinned widely. "She forgot her key and doesn't know when to come in!" She then held up her hand, expecting a hi-five, only to not receive one. She finally just hi-fived herself and trudged to her seat.

Aubrey smiled wryly. "As you can all see, Kori is not here," the blonde said. "Last night, she was Trebleboned and therefore has been disinvited from the Bellas." She grabbed Kori's empty seat and set it off to the side.

"That oath was serious?" Beca demanded.

"Dixie Chicks serious!" Aubrey replied. "You can fool around with whoever you want, just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy," Stacie said. She then gestured to her crotch. "He's a hunter."

Taylor smiled. "You call it a dude?" Stacie turned around and gave her a knowing smirk.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us," Aubrey said, "and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Stacie awkwardly crossed her legs and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'," Fat Amy spoke up.

Aubrey glanced at the Australian before staring pointedly at Mary-Elise. "Does anyone else…have something they want to confess?"

Taylor leaned around Fat Amy to stare at Mary-Elise, who visibly gulped. "It was an accident -" she said.

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey snatched Mary-Elise's scarf from her hand and gestured for her to go. "Take your chair with you!"

Everyone watched her drag her chair to the entrance of the practice hall. Her sobs echoed around the room before it was silent. Aubrey looked pleased to have that out of the way.

"Now," she continued, "first things first: we need a vocal percussionist. Does anyone here know how to beatbox?"

Fat Amy's hand shot into the air. "Oh, I do." The blonde stood and walked to stand in front of the group. "I'm the best beatboxer from Tasmania. With hair. Okay, I'll give you guys a demo." She took a deep breath. "Dogs and cats and dogs and cats and dogs and cats, a PEW PEW! P, p, p, p, p, p, p, what what?! PWAH! EXPLOSION! _All animals are dead_."

"Uh, Amy?" Aubrey interrupted.

"What?"

"So, that's a no."

Fat Amy shrugged and returned to her seat. Aubrey rubbed her temples before flipping a whiteboard over to reveal a flow chart. She pointed at three rectangles. "Okay, we'll start out with cardio, vocal warm ups, and then arpeggios. After that, we'll move on to choreography." She smiled. "Any questions?"

"Um, yes," Stacie said. "I think you said spaghetti o's, and I'm starving. When's lunch?"

"Arpeggios, Stacie," Aubrey corrected.

"Oh."

"But when is lunch?" asked Fat Amy.

"God help me," Aubrey muttered.

* * *

Rehearsals were a complete disaster and it was evident that Aubrey was at her wits end. After the failed '1, 2, ah', Aubrey called Beca back to have a word. Taylor packed up her bag and stayed behind to wait for her sister, opting to piddle around on her phone as she waited. Her phone was soon swiped from her hands. She looked up to see that Chloe was now tapping away at it. The redhead handed the device back with a smile.

"There. My number and Aubrey's are in there now. I also texted myself so I have your number," Chloe explained. Taylor checked her short list of contacts and noticed that she had two new ones: _Chloe Beale, the Sexiest Redhead EVER_ and_ Aubrey Posen is the Shit_.

"That's creative," she commented.

Chloe nodded excitedly. "I have a feeling that me and you are gonna be close friends. I also think that you and Aubrey are going to be pretty close as well." The redhead winked before she walked away.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Barden is full of fucking crazies," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Taylor's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the message.

_Chloe Beale, the Sexiest Redhead EVER: Heeeey weirdo ;)_

_Taylor: Hey_

_Chloe Beale, the Sexiest Redhead EVER: Ur boring! :(_

_Taylor: It's kind of difficult to relay sarcasm through a txt_

_Chloe Beale, the Sexiest Redhead EVER: Haha ur much smarter than u look.. So have u txted Aubrey yet? xD_

_Taylor: Didnt no I had to…_

_Chloe Beale, the Sexiest Redhead EVER: I'll just force her 2 txt u :P_

Taylor tossed her phone back on the bed and scribbled down a few more notes in her notebook before strumming them on her guitar. She looked to Beca for confirmation. Her sister gave a nod of approval. Taylor's phone buzzed again.

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Chloe promised to make me cookies if I texted you, so: Hey!_

_Taylor: Chloe threatened me instead of using bribery :|_

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Really?_

_Taylor: No._

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Sucks for you…_

Beca knocked Taylor's phone out of her hands. Taylor scowled but returned to writing her song nonetheless. She tested out all the notes and chords she had written down as one piece. She was disappointed to hear that it didn't sound as good as she had hoped.

"Ugh, this sounds like shit," Taylor muttered. "I'm taking a break…"

She snatched up her phone again to see she had another message from Aubrey.

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: I got my cookies now and I would share with you, but you know, they're cookies…_

_Taylor: Asshole…_

"Who are you texting?" Beca demanded.

"No one," Taylor said.

"Bullshit." Beca grabbed Taylor's phone. Her eyes widened when Aubrey's next message appeared on the screen. "You're texting Aubrey! Oh my God! She's capable of joking around?"

"Give me my phone back!" Taylor screamed, lunging for the phone.

"You totes have a crush on her!" Beca exclaimed. "Oh my God, this is precious…"

"Well, you have a crush on Chloe!" Taylor accused.

"Chloe's just a friend, you bitch!"

"So is Aubrey! Now give me my phone!"

"You never text anyone, so why start?"

"She texted me first!"

Beca smirked. "And _you_ texted her back."

"That's how a conversation works, dumbass!"

* * *

"You're still texting Taylor," Chloe teased in a sing-song voice. Aubrey looked up from her phone with her mouth full of cookie. The blonde shrugged and returned to tapping out a response. "'Bree is in loooooove!"

"Am not!" Aubrey argued. "She has a better sense of humor than _Beca_ does."

Chloe gasped. "How'd you know I liked Beca?"

"I didn't," Aubrey admitted, smirking at her friend. "I'll make her do extra cardio so she has a good body when you get her." Aubrey winked.

"Bitch, you wouldn't!"

"I will. Do you think making her do a hundred sit-ups each rehearsal will give her abs after two weeks when you ask her out?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe's brow furrowed as she thought. "It'd probably take longer than that. But I bet Taylor has a six pack, already," the redhead teased.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You're a weirdo."

"So, do you have a cute nickname for her in your phone?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. I bet you have Beca down as 'Future Beca Mitchell-Beale'."

"You bitch! Stop snooping through my phone!

"Damn! I'm a fucking _god_ at guessing!"

* * *

**And that's the end of that one.**

**I plan on having Aubrey and Taylor discreetly flirt with each other, much like Beca and Chloe do in the movie, except it'll probably be much more LESS obvious... You like that idea? Or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**MadsDH told me to update more often.. So, here it is! I didn't, like, just whip this up out of nowhere... It took me two hours to write, so, you know..**

* * *

Taylor huffed and scribbled out the last few verses. She _really_ didn't want to be spending her Saturday locked up in her dorm with a failing song. The brunette finally just snapped her notebook shut and shoved it into her bag along with her duct tape wallet before she stalked out of the room. Maybe a donut and coffee will help her think…

Taylor's worn, Vans high tops slapped the pavement noisily as she walked to the nearest on-campus café, which just so happened to be the one almost nobody went to. But it served the _best_ chocolate donuts in the history of chocolate donuts. And their caramel frappe was pretty good, too.

The brunette ordered some donuts and the frappe and quickly paid before sliding into a random booth. She pulled her notebook and pen from her bag and flipped it open to her unfinished song. Most of the page was inked out and only a few lines remained. Taylor needed inspiration, and she needed it _now_.

She went and picked up her order once it was called and sat back down, determined to get some work done. She took a quick sip from her frappe before writing down several useless lines that she could maybe incorporate in there somewhere. And then her mind went blank. Taylor's brain was empty. She huffed and crossed out another line that didn't make as much sense as it did when she wrote it down.

"Dammit," she hissed. She tapped her pen against her notebook and bit off a chunk of her still warm donut. "At least this donut is delicious."

Taylor ignored the soft jingling of the bell that signaled the arrival of another customer. She scribbled down another phrase, but growled and crossed it out. The brunette propped her chin up in her hand and was surprised to see that Aubrey was the one that had walked in. She watched the blonde smile at the cashier. Her hand scribbled down on her paper as she took another swig of her frappe.

The brunette turned the page. She hurriedly scribbled down several chords before she forgot them. The beat was playing out in her head and her notes only got sloppier as she struggled to keep up with it. And then it stopped as soon as it had started. Taylor set her pen down on the table.

"Howdy, stranger." Taylor jumped, almost knocking over her frappe. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to give you a heart attack…"

Taylor's stormy blue eyes met with Aubrey's forest green orbs. The brunette noticed that several pages of her sheet music had been spread around the table and she hurriedly scooped them all up and put them back in her notebook.

"You write music?" Aubrey asked.

"Er, yeah," Taylor awkwardly replied. She skimmed her eyes across the chords and strung it all together by inking in a quick riff between two notes.

"So are you majoring in music?"

"Double majoring in music and business. Beca and I plan on opening our own producing company once we're out of here." Taylor had no idea why she was talking about this, let alone to Aubrey of all the people in the world. She decided to steer the conversation away from her. "What are you majoring in?"

"Law and business," was the blonde's answer.

A silence then fell between the two of them, the only sound being the scratching of Taylor's pen as she scratched out another line. Aubrey never spoke, just watched Taylor work. Which got to be kind of creepy.

"You're staring," Taylor said without looking up.

"Sorry."

Taylor grinned. Being in Aubrey's presence seemed to help her write. Maybe Beca was getting to be too boring to be used for inspiration?

"So, what are you writing a song about?" Aubrey asked, trying to strike up some sort of conversation.

"I don't really know," Taylor replied. "I just write down a bunch of random shit then rearrange it in a catchy form and sometimes it's pretty good and then other times not so much."

Aubrey nodded and fell silent again. She pulled back her sleeve to check the time.

"Fuck," swore the blonde. "I have a class in fifteen minutes. See you later!" And then Aubrey was out the door.

Taylor flipped back to the page with her lyrics. Her eyes widened at the words written in her unruly scrawl at the bottom of the page: _The smile on your face chases all the nightmares away, and makes me forget everything I ever wanted to say._

"Shit."

* * *

"You met Taylor at that little café? That's adorable!" Chloe gushed.

Aubrey slapped her best friend on the arm. "She was already there when I arrived."

"You guys probably set it all up," teased the redhead.

"Like the coffee dates you and Beca have every day?" Aubrey retaliated.

Chloe's face turned a nice shade of red to match her hair. Aubrey grinned and turned back to her homework for the night. The two friends sat in silence until Chloe decided to continue to tease the blonde.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"We didn't really talk," Aubrey replied. Chloe's mouth gaped open. "We just sat there as she wrote her song."

"She writes songs? That's awesome!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I bet Beca writes songs, too!"

"You should ask Taylor!"

"You should just text 'Future Beca Mitchell-Beale' and ask her yourself."

"But my phone is so far away -"

"- it's right beside you -"

"- and you love me."

"No. You ask her yourself."

"Bitch…"

Aubrey jumped out of her desk chair and tackled her friend to the floor before tickling Chloe. The redhead squealed and writhed and kicked but couldn't dislodge the blonde.

"Resistance is futile!" Aubrey said creepily.

"Goodness, Taylor is dating a pedophile!" Chloe exclaimed in mock surprise.

"We're not dating, dammit, and I don't like her as anything more than a friend!"

"Whatever you say, 'Bree!" The redhead then weaseled out of Aubrey's grip and skipped away, throwing her blonde friend a wink over her shoulder.

* * *

**And another chapter done... I should probably get back to 'The Moments of BeChloe', lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Half of this one is just random crap that I wrote up, so it might not be too good.. I apologize for that in advance.**

* * *

"What the hell is up with these skirts?" Taylor demanded as she stood in front of the mirror in her dorm. She attempted to pull it down closer to her knees so she wouldn't be as uncomfortable, but to no avail.

Beca shrugged and finished tying her scarf. "Come on, we have to go before Aubrey flips a bitch."

Taylor groaned, kicking her heels off, which made her considerably shorter. "I won't be walking across campus in these things they call shoes. You're probably smart enough to do your tiny hobbit feet a favor as well."

The sisters left their dorm and walked barefoot across campus to the frat house they would be performing at. They received many weird stares along the way. Taylor assumed it was because they were dressed like stuck-up flight attendants.

"Hey, Small Fries!" Fat Amy greeted them when they arrived. Taylor smirked whereas Beca frowned. Beca absolutely hated nicknames that made fun of her height – or lack thereof.

"You two are three minutes late," Aubrey snapped. The blonde received a jab in the ribs and a sharp glare from her best friend. She glared right back. "We go on in five minutes. Fix yourselves up and put your heels on."

The last part was obviously directed at the Mitchell's. The sisters smirked at each other.

"Hey, your hair is looking a bit frizzy," Beca said. She licked her hand and ran it down Taylor's head.

Taylor grimaced and punched her sister in the gut as she exclaimed, "You bitch! That's disgusting!" Beca was about to retaliate but a pair of hands dragged her away from her sister as another pair did the same to Taylor. Taylor looked up and saw that a scowling Aubrey was pulling her away. She looked pissed to say the least. Taylor offered a smile, which was only acknowledged by the pursing of Aubrey's lips.

* * *

"I hope you remember how you feel and that you never want to feel this way again!" Aubrey bitched as the Bellas trooped away. They were interrupted in the middle of their performance and booed and now Aubrey was beyond pissed. "And, Chloe! Your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all!" The blonde followed the redhead onto another path. "For serious, Chloe! What is _wrong_ with you?"

The redhead whipped around to face the Bellas, who had all stopped and were watching the two captains. "I have nodes."

Aubrey's eyes widened and she grabbed Chloe's hands. "What? Oh my God."

"I found out this morning," Chloe said as she turned her watery gaze to her friend.

"What're nodes?" asked Beca and Taylor.

"Vocal nodules," Aubrey emphasized as if that would help them understand. "The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

Chloe nodded. "They sit on your windpipe and crush your dreams."

"Isn't that painful?" Beca asked. "Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing."

Stacie nodded and said, "Yeah, it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks, and I did it anyway."

Fat Amy leaned around Taylor. "You should really listen to your _doctor_…"

The tall brunette shrugged. "Meh."

"The key is early diagnosis," Chloe continued tearfully. "I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just have to pull back. Because I am limited. Because I have nodes."

Taylor raised an eyebrow but nodded along with the rest of the Bellas.

"I had a cat with nodes once," Fat Amy stated. "Best cat _ever_." She looked around at the girls guiltily. "But we killed it… If someone asks you to go into the forest – _DON'T_. But don't worry about it, Chloe. It's just God punishing you 'cause you're a ginger."

Beca and Taylor both fought back a smile as Aubrey stared disgustedly at the Australian.

* * *

"Have you finished with that song yet?"

Taylor looked up from her notebook and shook her head dejectedly. She picked up her guitar and played out the chords she wrote down in the small café she and Aubrey met at. Beca's brow furrowed as she listened.

"That one sounds kind of slow," she pointed out. Taylor frowned. All of her previous songs were upbeat and dorky. This one was the complete opposite and it was starting to frustrate Taylor. She took her pen and inked out the lines she wrote in the café. They were too mushy for her liking.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a coffee with Chloe," Beca said. "You wanna come? I can tell Chloe to bring Aubrey."

"Sure. I have nothing else to do," Taylor sighed.

Beca smirked and lead the way to the coffee shop. Taylor dragged her feet the whole way there, knowing she'd either have to sit through questions from Chloe or be ignored by her sister and the redhead and sit in an awkward silence with Aubrey. The blonde was nice enough outside of rehearsals, but Taylor just wanted to strangle her when it came to the Bellas.

The two girls were already seated at a table in the coffee shop. Chloe smiled at the sisters as they sat down across from them. Aubrey nodded at Taylor but opted to glare at Beca instead.

"Hey, you guys!" Chloe greeted. Beca and Chloe then dove into a random conversation, leaving Taylor and Aubrey to sit in silence. Taylor soon grew to be bored and started making random faces at the blonde. Aubrey smiled and joined in. They got so into it, they didn't notice that Beca and Chloe had stopped talking and were now watching with bemused expressions.

"I sure hope you aren't flirting through facial expressions, because this is quite disturbing to watch," Beca commented.

Taylor turned to face her sister. She then pushed Beca out of the booth. The small brunette landed on the floor with an 'oof'. Beca stood, dusted herself off, and then proceeded to punch Taylor in the chest.

"Right in the twin!" Taylor exclaimed in pain, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was such a cheap shot, you bitch! All I did was push you onto the floor!"

Beca smirked. "You wanna take this outside?" she threatened.

"Hell yeah!"

When Beca turned around to walk outside to the quad, Taylor leapt onto her sister's back and held her in a headlock. The two heard Chloe laughing, but once Beca had stumbled out the door, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto Taylor.

"Ow! Fat ass, that hurt!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Good!" Beca screamed back.

Aubrey stood and watched the two of them wrestle through the window. "Should we intervene?"

"Nah," Chloe said. "They fight all the time. It's best to just let them get it all out."

The blonde cringed as she watched Beca bite Taylor's arm and then Taylor retaliated by whacking Beca across the head with her forearm. They rolled around on the ground, swearing and kicking at each other.

"Jesus, you'd think they were trying to kill each other," Aubrey muttered.

"Don't worry. They don't hit each other in the face so Taylor's pretty little face won't be damaged," teased the redhead, nudging her friend.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "I'm demoting you from 'best friend' to 'annoying friend' and moving Taylor into your place."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Sure I can, 'cause I just did."

* * *

**Fighting is just part of everyday life for Beca and Taylor, so it's not like they're actually trying to kill each other... Unlike me and my brother.. We literally start choking each other o_O but only for a few seconds! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was pretty fun to write ;) enjoy!**

* * *

"Do I _have_ to go?" Taylor whined.

All the Bellas were supposed to be having a 'girl bonding time/sleepover' at Aubrey and Chloe's shared apartment but Aubrey just wanted them all over so she could get them all to rehearsal on time the next day. Beca was currently packing a bag for the both of them while trying to convince Taylor to go and enjoy herself.

"Yes. It'll be fun, come on!" Beca said, grabbing her sister's elbow and dragging her out the door.

Taylor smirked. "You just want to see Chloe!"

"Nonsense, I'm in for the drinking."

"Then you have to give me a piggy-back ride there if you _really_ want me to go."

"Hop on, fat ass."

Taylor took the bag from Beca and slung it over her own shoulder before hopping onto her sister's back. Beca grunted and adjusted her grip on Taylor's knees before continuing down the hall.

* * *

"Where're the midgets? It ain't a party without the midgets!" Fat Amy exclaimed loudly.

"God, Amy! Keep your voice down! We have neighbors!" Aubrey scolded.

The large Australian took another shot of vodka and turned around to continue explaining the sport of crocodile wrestling to Cynthia-Rose. Chloe joined her blonde friend on the couch.

"What's got your britches in a knot?"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did you just ask me?"

"Let me rephrase that: Why the hell are you suddenly such a grump?"

"I'm not a grump," Aubrey mumbled into her cup of beer. Chloe shot her a look that said 'Oh, really?'

The door to the apartment swung open and Beca strolled in with Taylor clinging to her back like a monkey.

"It's alright, guys! No need to worry, we're here!" Taylor exclaimed, bowing exaggeratedly to nothing in particular. There were several drunken cheers but then everyone returned to their conversation or the game of beer pong that was currently going on.

Taylor grabbed herself a cup of beer and settled on the arm of the couch. Chloe winked at Aubrey before skipping off to Beca and giving the brunette a swift hug. The blonde rolled her eyes. Taylor leaned over to Aubrey.

"What's the point of this shindig again?" she asked.

"It's part of my plot to kill all of you guys for my cult of cannibals," Aubrey replied sarcastically.

Taylor snorted. "I knew it."

Stacie came running from the kitchen with an empty glass bottle. "Hey! Let's Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle style!" There were many cheers as the girls situated themselves in a circle on the floor. "Everyone knows the rules, right?" They all nodded. "Alright! Who's first?"

"I wanna spin first!" Beca announced loudly. She then gave the bottle a spin. It spun around several times before slowing to a stop, pointing at Taylor. "Taylor, truth or dare?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. Beca already knew everything about her, so there was no point in doing truth. "Dare."

Beca tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "I dare you to run shirtless down the hall while singing the rap from _Where Them Girls At_ by David Guetta. You then have to play the rest of the game without your shirt." Everyone 'Ooh'd'. "If you want to be a chicken, you have to take three shots of vodka."

"I'm staying as sober as I can," Taylor stated. She then stood, peeled off her shirt – which revealed her Superman bra (several of the girls wolf whistled) – and threw her shirt into Beca's face.

"Damn, girl! Look at them abs!" Cynthia-Rose exclaimed.

Taylor covered her stomach and made a face when everyone tried to look. "Perverts."

The brunette walked out into the hall and starting rapping the song as she ran as fast as she could down to the end of the hall and back. Many doors opened as she ran past and she flipped off a group of boys who whistled. When she returned to the apartment, she noticed that Fat Amy, Beca, and Chloe had their phones out.

"You assholes! Were you filming me?" Taylor demanded. They all tried to look innocent. "Whatever, my turn." She gave the bottle a spin. It whizzed around their circle before it landed on Chloe. "Truth or dare, Chloe?"

"Truth."

"Weenie." Taylor glanced at Beca. "First crush and first kiss?"

"My first crush was Freddie Peters in second grade but my first kiss was Janice Clearwater." the redhead said proudly. A series of shocked looks appeared on some of the girls' faces at the fact that her first kiss was from a girl.

The game continued on with ridiculous dares being issued and much more embarrassing questions being asked. The best part was when Fat Amy dared Aubrey to moon a group of girls and the Bellas got a huge whoop when she actually did it. The blonde returned and beamed when her spin landed on Chloe.

"Truth or dare, Chlo?"

"Dare."

Aubrey smirked devilishly. "I dare you to make out with Beca for ten minutes straight."

Chloe's jaw dropped and Beca's face flushed scarlet. Taylor fell backwards, cackling madly at her sister's situation. The redhead cautiously approached Beca and carried out the dare. Taylor was still cackling but calmed when she remembered she was shirtless and Cynthia-Rose was in the room.

"Shit, there's tongue in there," Stacie muttered.

"Really?" Fat Amy asked. She squinted and moved closer to the two. "Oh, there it is!"

Aubrey slapped the larger blonde and checked her watch. "They still have six minutes to go, so shut up."

The remaining time passed by quickly and when the two pulled away and returned to their original seat, both their faces were red and they kept shooting glances at each other. The redhead gave the bottle a hard spin and grinned when it landed on Taylor.

"Hit me with a dare, Beale," Taylor said before the redhead could ask.

"Fine." She grinned evilly. "I dare you to share a sleeping bag with Aubrey when we sleep tonight. Five shots of hard liquor to pass."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Aubrey. The blonde looked indifferent, so she shrugged. "Okay."

"You do know that you'll have to be shirtless, right?" Chloe said.

"And why is that?" Taylor demanded.

"In your first dare, Beca said you had to remain shirtless for the remainder of the game. You'll still be playing the game."

"Well, shit." Taylor rubbed her eyes. "Fine, whatever." She turned to Aubrey and threw in a wink as she said, "Just no groping, 'kay?"

Aubrey's face flushed bright red. Taylor smirked and spun the bottle. It pointed at Fat Amy.

"Give me a good dare, midget!"

"I dare you to teach a random person how to pirate and mermaid dance. But you both have to be in your undergarments. Three shots of vodka to pass."

"You flat butts won't be disappointed!"

* * *

It was well past one in the morning when Aubrey decided to put a stop to their game and announced it was time for bed.

"Let me get you guys a sleeping bag!" Chloe exclaimed and disappeared into a room.

A chorus of drunken giggles rang through the room as everyone got comfortable in blankets. Taylor sat on a spot on the floor where it wasn't covered in blankets or empty plastic cups. Her face fell into a slight pout as Beca smirked and winked at her sister. Taylor proudly displayed her middle finger.

"Here it is!" Chloe announce as she returned, brandishing a rather small sleeping bag.

Aubrey's jaw dropped. "That's our _smallest_ one. We'll have to spoon to fit in that!"

"Taylor is half the size of a normal human being. I'm sure you two will figure it out."

Chloe spread the sleeping bag out on the floor. When neither Taylor nor Aubrey made a move, she huffed and gestured at the bag.

"I'm going, I'm going," Taylor grumbled. She crawled over to the bag, unzipped it, and slipped inside. "This thing is tiny."

Chloe gestured for Aubrey to get in as well. Aubrey made a face and slid in behind Taylor, who was still shirtless from her dare over five hours ago. Chloe giggled as she zipped the bag back up.

"There!" she announced. "Nice and cozy!"

"I can't even r_oll over_," Taylor complained.

"Too bad, so sad. You agreed to the dare instead of taking the shots so it's all your fault. Goodnight!"

The lights were flipped off. Several snores were already emanating from within the room. Taylor shifted and Aubrey tried to put as much space between them as she could, which was none whatsoever.

Taylor huffed. "She didn't even give us a pillow."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again. A half hour eventually passed and the two were now surrounded by the sound of deep breathing. Someone was talking about murdering puppies (Taylor suspected it was Lilly talking in her sleep) and Fat Amy was snoring obnoxiously loud.

"Fuck this shit," Taylor suddenly hissed, rolling over to face Aubrey. "There's not enough room in this thing and I can't sleep without a pillow." The brunette flung her arm over Aubrey's waist and plopped her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aubrey demanded, ignoring the way her stomach twisted.

"Getting comfortable so I can get some sleep. I recommend you do the same."

"Do you realize what everyone's gonna think in the morning if we're all cuddled up?"

"Chloe and Beca are probably doing the same thing right now. And I really care about sleep more at the moment."

"Fine."

* * *

Taylor's mind was fuzzy when she regained consciousness. The first thought that struck her was how comfortable she was. She tightened her grip on the stuffed animal she was holding and sighed in contentment. Low voices made their way through her haze and she could smell coffee and hear a shower running in the background. Taylor willed sleep to come back to her; she wasn't ready to be awake just yet.

Something nudged her in the back. She grunted. She was nudged again.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," cooed Beca's voice.

"Go away, you bitch," Taylor grumbled. "I'm sleeping.

"Yeah, on Aubrey."

Taylor's eyes snapped open and she sat up, noticing that her stuffed animal wasn't an animal at all, but Aubrey. The blonde was softly snoring and there was a bit of drool running from the corner of her mouth. Last night's events came rushing back to Taylor.

"Shit." She glanced down at herself and was glad that her bra hadn't slipped when she was asleep. She turned to her sister. "I'm too tired to punch you. Could you just run into my fist for me?"

* * *

**And there it is!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is more like a filler/entertaining chapter. It's not as humorous as any of the others, though.**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up or we're gonna miss the game!" Taylor urged her sister along.

They were currently hurrying back to their dorm with an armful of snacks and soda. Since there was a TV in their room, they didn't have to go to the coffee shop to watch the Blackhawks play and they could be as loud as they wanted. The only downside was the fact that if they went into overtime, it would interfere with Bellas rehearsal.

"Open the door, shithead!" Beca said.

Taylor obeyed and dumped all her snacks on her bed before hurriedly flipping on the TV and changing it to the right channel. They were just in time as the beginning face off was just won by the Blackhawks.

"Don't look – I'm changing into my lucky 'Hawks shirt," Taylor said. The brunette quickly changed and opened up a bag of Cheetos once she settled down on her bed.

"Who's your favorite player again?" Beca suddenly asked.

"Johnny Oduya. But just because I can make a whole bunch of ridiculous puns with his name."

Beca smirked. "Oduya, now?"

"Yeah! Like that!"

Taylor continued munching on her Cheetos, becoming transfixed as Marian Hossa stole the puck and charged towards the Red Wings goalie on a breakaway. He faked a shot before whipping a backhand right into the net. The sisters cheered and fist pumped. Taylor threw a Cheeto at Beca.

"He scored! Take that you fucking Red Wings! We're going to win that goddamn Stanley Cup!"

Beca cackled and ate the Cheeto her sister had thrown at her. Why waste a perfectly good Cheeto?

"You do realize that they have to win this game and at least four or five more to win the Cup, right?"

Taylor scowled and threw another Cheeto at Beca. "Don't ruin my good mood or I'll go all crazy woman on you, goddammit!"

"You already go all crazy woman on me."

"Don't make me go get my goddamn spray bottle and spray you in the goddamn face with it." Taylor looked under her bed. "Where'd you move my goddamn spray bottle to?"

"I don't even know what it looks like!"

"It's probably in the _goddamn laundry room_!"

"Where the hell do you come up with this all shit?"

"From the GOD. DAMN. ANIMAL! I'm gonna go get my gun and shoot that goddamn animal!"

"You'll blow a goddamn _hole_ in the roof!"

"I'll blow a goddamn hole through _you_!"

* * *

"Blackhawks won, Blackhawks won!" Taylor sang as she and Beca made their way to rehearsals.

"Yeah, and you didn't shoot me with a goddamn gun."

Taylor smacked Beca's arm. "Shush. 'Goddamn' is my new favorite word. It can be used for a lot of goddamn reasons."

"Jesus Christ, woman, everything you do is ridiculous."

Taylor cackled and pushed open the doors to the rehearsal hall. Everyone looked up and Fat Amy started mouthing "Run. Run while you can" and waved erratically. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Where the fucking hell have you two been?" Aubrey demanded harshly. "Rehearsals started half an hour ago and regionals are in two weeks. Chloe can't hit all the notes in her solo, Fat Amy needs to learn the solo, and you two need to own a fucking watch."

Taylor sighed and zoned out Aubrey's rant. She inspected her chipped nail polish like it was suddenly extremely interesting. The blonde continued on with her rant as she stormed around the hall, tidying up things that didn't need to be tidied, kicking empty water bottles around, and pulling at her own hair. When Aubrey finally stopped jabbering, her chest was heaving and she had a mad look in her eye. Chloe pushed her friend down into a chair.

"Maybe you should take a nap, 'Bree. I'll teach Amy the solo, make Taylor and Beca do laps for being late, and make sure everything runs smoothly," Chloe said.

Taylor leaned over and muttered in Beca's ear, "What the hell just happened?"

""I think Aubrey finally snapped," Beca whispered back.

Taylor smirked. "Oduya now?"

"Where did I put that goddamn spray bottle?"

* * *

Chloe wasn't joking when she said she was going to make Taylor and Beca run for being late. They were both wheezing by the time they finished all thirty laps around the rehearsal hall (Chloe tacked on ten more when they got into another fight). The redhead was currently teaching Fat Amy the solo while keeping a close eye on the other girls, who were running through the choreography, and Taylor and Beca, who had been issued fifty pushups for not paying attention.

"God," Taylor wheezed. "If I keep doing all this goddamn exercise, I'm not gonna be able to make it out of this place."

"You should probably lay off the Cheetos, too," Beca commented.

"You goddamn bitch!" Taylor screeched, tackling Beca to the ground.

"Ten more laps, you two!"

They groaned and begrudgingly started their laps. One thing was certain for the two: they wouldn't be getting any choreography in this practice. Or any breathing time for that matter.

* * *

**Hossa - (hoe-suh)**

**Oduya - (pronounced like Oh Do Ya? which is why it's awesome for puns)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was recently asked what Taylor looked like. In case anybody else was wondering, she looks like Beca/Anna Kendrick, but with several differences (it's hard to explain, really) because her and Beca aren't identical twins. They're fraternal. **

**Now that that's cleared up... Onward!**

* * *

Taylor leaned against the rental bus they would be using for transportation to regionals. The four of them – Beca, Taylor, Chloe, and Aubrey – were currently waiting for the rest of the Bellas to arrive. They were currently one minute and twenty-one seconds late, according to Aubrey. The blonde had stalked to the other side of the bus to cool off as she started to freak out. Again.

"This is _so_ boring," Beca complained.

"Let's tell 'Yo Momma' jokes, but we have to use big and educated sounding words," Taylor suggested.

"Okay," Beca agreed. "But you have to go first."

Taylor smirked. "Your maternal parent has such a severe case of mental retardation, not only is she incapable of performing basic mathematical sums, but she frequently makes grammatical errors."

Beca's jaw fell open. "I've got nothing for that."

"How about we tell unfunny jokes now?"

"Fine. What do you call a deer with no eyes?" Taylor shrugged. "It's still a deer. The absence of eyes does not change the animal species."

"Very good. My friend Phillip had his lip removed today. We call him Phil now."

Beca grinned. "How do you tell when it's hot out?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued with, "When you go outside and it's hot."

"A horse walks into a bar. The bartender then asks, 'Why the long face?' The horse, unable to speak English, proceeds to shit on the floor and then leaves."

"A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead are stranded on an island. They all die of starvation."

Aubrey poked her head around the end of the bus. "Are you insulting me?"

Taylor smirked and turned to Aubrey. "What do friends and trees have in common?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "They will fall over if you hit them repeatedly with an axe."

"What's big, red, and looks like a bucket?" Beca asked, stepping forward. "A big red bucket."

"Why was the six year old girl crying?" Taylor said. She smirked as she said the next part. "Because her step-dad kicked her in the goddamn face!"

Beca cackled as she recited her joke, "Three peanuts walked into a dark alleyway. One of them was a salted."

"What's funny and has two wheels?" Chloe asked as she appeared from behind the bus. "A kid falling off his bike."

Taylor looked up at the sky. "Today is a nice day for running," she commented. "Maybe I'll go sit on a bench and watch them go by as I eat a king-sized Snickers."

"You have a weight problem," Beca joked, jabbing her sister in the ribs.

"I know, bitch! I can't wait to eat!"

* * *

Fat Amy pulled to a stop at the gas station. She turned around in her seat. "Don't you flat butts worry, I'm just gonna pump and dump."

Taylor smirked as the Australian exited the bus. She turned to look at Aubrey when she sighed loudly. The blonde had her eyes squeezed shut and was pinching the bridge of her nose. The brunette nudged her with her foot.

"Loosen up, Blondie. We're gonna blow away the judges tonight," Taylor said while her mind was currently telling her to shut the fuck up and stop telling lies. Aubrey gave a wry smile.

A loud _thump_ sounded as something hit the back of the bus.

"What the hell was that?" Aubrey demanded.

"I'll go check," Taylor muttered, pulling on her totally badass UGG boots. Beca, Lilly, and Cynthia all rose and exited the bus. The last thing they expected to see was Fat Amy lying on the ground covered in the remains of what must have been a burrito.

"Fat Amy!" Cynthia exclaimed. She kneeled down beside the blonde and tried to give Amy mouth to mouth.

"No, no, no, no, no," Fat Amy chanted. "I'm sitting up. I'm SITTING UP. There's no need for that…"

Taylor grabbed the blonde by the arm and pulled her into a sitting position. "What the hell happened?"

"Bumper threw a big ass burrito at me!" Fat Amy exclaimed. She sadly added, "Why would he do that? It's such a waste of good cuisine!" Lilly started to say something. "Shush! We have to act cool!" Amy smiled and waved at a random dude walking by. Lilly opened her mouth. "Shhhhh!" The Asian opened her mouth again. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Beca grinned. "Come on, let's get you up."

The four of them grabbed Fat Amy and heaved her to her feet as the Australian ate some of the burrito stuck to her shirt. "Damn, this is good." The blonde wiped at a large chunk of meat stuck to her collarbone. She then turned to Cynthia. "Can you tell something's happened?"

"Yes."

"Maybe if you act all cool, nobody will notice," Taylor suggested.

Fat Amy shrugged. "Worth a shot."

* * *

Their performance wasn't good at all. Taylor didn't know what was worse: the fact that several people fell asleep during their performance or having to fake a happy smile as she acted like a fucking flute singing 'Doo, doo, doo, doo' over and over again.

The Bellas all trooped out to the entryway where the Tonehangers were currently harassing the Treblemakers. Donald was currently caught in an odd headlock, a tall guy was trash talking Bumper, and a balding man looked like he was begging to Jesse. The balding man looked up.

"Ooh, ladies!"

He scurried over to them and grabbed at Beca's arm. "I want you to hit me. Hit me hard!"

"Whoa, buddy, let go of her," Taylor growled, stepping forward.

"Hit me! Punch me as hard as you can!"

"Dude, go away!"

He cackled and slapped Taylor right across the face. "Now hit me! I know you really want to now!"

"_You fucking asshole!_"

Taylor swung her fist at his nose, which emitted an odd _crack_ and started gushing blood down his vest. A pair of hands grabbed Taylor around the waist and pulled her away before she could punch the guy again.

"That asshole slapped me! Let me go! I have to go beat that fucking little cuntface!"

"Stop your squirming!" Fat Amy said. "You're gonna hit me in the face!"

The small brunette continued struggling against the blonde. Beca – who was barely keeping herself from laughing – stepped forward and slapped Taylor again. She stilled and allowed Amy to half drag, half carry her back to the bus. A furious looking Aubrey followed the two with the rest of the Bellas in tow.

"What the hell, Taylor?!" Aubrey spat once they were back on the bus. "Joining in a fight? While still in uniform? You've disgraced us!"

Taylor's jaw dropped. "_He fucking slapped me!_ You should be flipping a bitch on him instead of me!"

Aubrey shut her eyes and took in a deep breath. A gurgling sound came from her stomach and she swallowed heavily.

"Fine," she finally muttered. "I'll let this one slide. But just this once!" The blonde snapped her fingers. "Take us home, Amy."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**This one was rather fun to write... Mostly because I like to come up with random things Taylor will spew when she's all pissed off. It's rather entertaining.**

**And I want to drag this story out as long as possible. I will take all suggestions as to what crazy shit that these ****_lovely_**** ladies will stupidly do next. Maybe take a trip to Tasmania for their Christmas break and they all learn to wrestle crocodiles? I'm joking about that, but you never know...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! I've had softball all weekend, and I kind of hit a patch of writer's block for this story and my other one.**

* * *

"A _Halloween_ party?" Beca demanded incredulously. "No way."

Chloe pouted and turned towards Taylor for help. The brunette scowled and shook her head.

"Please? For me?" begged the redhead, giving Beca her best puppy eyes.

Beca glanced at Chloe and sighed. "Fine." Chloe squealed and started clapping. "On one condition: I'm not dressing up as something totally lame."

"You would make a good vampire," Taylor commented. "You're already really pale and bloodless."

"And what're you gonna be?" Beca demanded. "A superhero?" Taylor smirked. "Oh my God, you are! You're such a superhero nerd!"

"And you still haven't figured that out from my extensive collection of superhero undergarments?"

Chloe grinned. "Well, I ought to get going. Aubrey sent me to make sure you two were going." She saluted before walking backwards out the door.

Taylor turned back to her notebook and scribbled down a few more notes. Beca huffed and started to spin in her spinny chair, singing _Before We Fall In Love_ to herself as she spun. Taylor looked up at her sister and smirked.

"So are you and Chloe together yet?" she asked innocently.

"What gave you that impression?"

"The fact that you were just singing _Before We Fall In Love_ for no apparent reason."

Beca's face flushed. Taylor was about to pester her sister when her phone started ringing. She checked her screen and was surprised to see Aubrey's name flashing.

"Hello?" Taylor said into the phone.

_"I think you'd look really sexy in a superhero outfit,"_ said a ridiculously high voice.

Aubrey's voice sounded in the background. _"Dammit, Chloe! Give me my phone back! Who're you even talking to?"_

_"Taylor! You have to help me! This rabid blonde is attempting to assault me!"_

The line then went dead.

"Who was it?" Beca asked.

"Your girlfriend stole Aubrey's phone."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

"Hurry up and change into your costume. I'll be waiting outside," Chloe instructed before exiting the dorm. The redhead was already dressed in her outfit, which was a rather revealing catwoman costume that had Beca drooling.

Beca made a face. Taylor pulled her hair back into a ponytail and placed her black masquerade mask on her face. She snorted back a laugh as her sister's head poked out of the black vampire robes.

"This is ridiculous," Beca muttered. "And you look ridiculous, too."

"You're just jealous because I'm a superhero and I have a fucking awesome cape," Taylor shot back with a smirk. "Now all you need is blood red lips and fangs!"

Taylor tossed her sister a tube of dark red lipstick and a pair of plastic fangs. She smirked as Beca quickly colored her lips before shoving the fangs into her mouth.

"You look like a dork," Taylor commented.

Beca huffed. "I feel like a dork." She then opened the door and the two of them stepped outside. They were surprised to see the rest of the Bellas leaning against the wall. Taylor raised an eyebrow at Fat Amy's Nicki Minaj getup, complete with bright pink hair, lime green lips, and skimpy clothing.

"You two take forever," Aubrey commented, adjusting her pointed hat as she did. The blonde was dressed as a witch. "Now we can leave." She spun on her heel and led everyone back down the hall.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You need to loosen up, Blondie. We're going to a _party_ and there's only one rule at parties: No rules." A murmur of agreement ran through the Bellas. Aubrey looked over her shoulder at the short 'superhero'. "Step one to letting loose: Giving a super badass superhero a piggyback ride." She then proceeded to jump onto Aubrey's back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey demanded as she attempted to shake her off.

"Helping you to loosen up!" Taylor said as she held onto the blonde's shoulders. "You're supposed to keep me from falling when you're giving me a piggyback ride…"

Aubrey sighed before grabbing the back of Taylor's knees. "Happy now?"

"Very."

"Ooh! Carry me, Shawshank!"

Taylor whipped her head around and watched Fat Amy try to leap onto her sister, who barely managed to duck around the large Australian. Amy fell to the ground and several of the girls snorted as the blonde groaned. Aubrey shook her head.

"God help me…"

* * *

Turns out, the party was in the same amphitheater where the aca-initiation party was held and it was just for the a capella groups. Taylor was standing near the top with a cup filled with wretched tasting beer beside Beca, who hadn't moved from the spot since they got here. Jesse – dressed as Colonel Sanders from Spaceballs – had tried to start a conversation with Beca, but was quickly shot down.

A familiar redhead appeared in front of the two. She grabbed Beca's hands and tugged her close. "Come dance with me!" Without waiting for an answer, Chloe dragged Beca down to the large costumed crowd below.

"And then there was one," Taylor muttered to herself.

Taylor gulped back another mouthful of her 'beer' and sat down on the stone bench behind her, kicking her feet up on the one in front of her. Fat Amy ran past her and disappeared behind several bushes. The sound of retching could be heard. The Australian reappeared. She looked Taylor right in the eye and said, "Pizza doesn't taste great the second time around."

"That's _disgusting_!"

Taylor then threw her half-filled cup over her shoulder. She definitely didn't want to be throwing up everywhere and revisiting her last meal.

"For someone demanding that I loosen up, you're looking like the exact opposite of 'loose'."

The brunette looked up to see Aubrey standing beside her. She shrugged. "Fat Amy just emptied her stomach in the bushes, so…"

Aubrey scrunched her nose and sat beside Taylor, glancing over her shoulder at the aforementioned bushes. They sat in silence and watched the partygoers get drunker and drunker as the music got louder and more obnoxious. A very drunk couple stumbled up the steps and Taylor recognized them to be Beca and Chloe.

"Don't come back to the dorm, sis!" Beca called over her shoulder.

"Make good choices!" Taylor shouted back. "Well at least they're finally hooking up."

Aubrey made a face. "But you're gonna need somewhere to crash."

"I'll break into your apartment and sleep on your couch," Taylor joked.

"You can come sleep on the couch, minus the breaking in part," Aubrey said. Red and blue flashing lights appeared in the distance. "Make up your mind fast. Here come the campus police."

"I'm taking the couch!"

The two girls leapt to their feet and started running across campus toward Aubrey's apartment. The loud music kept pounding behind them as the remaining students were too drunk to realize they were being caught.

In a manner of ten minutes, Aubrey and Taylor skidded to a stop in front of the blonde's apartment. Aubrey unlocked the door and they spilled inside, throwing the door shut behind them. Taylor turned and locked the door.

"I smell like beer. Is your shower open?" Taylor asked.

"Um, I guess," Aubrey said uncertainly. "I'll have to find you some tiny clothes to change into."

Taylor jabbed Aubrey in the shoulder with her finger. "No rubbing your height in my face. That's not fair."

"I'm sure I have some sweats that shrunk in the wash."

"Thanks," Taylor said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Now hurry up and find something tiny; this costume is starting to rub, if you know what I mean."

"That's far too much information."

Taylor shrugged as she removed her mask and plopped onto the couch, awaiting Aubrey's return with something small. She didn't have to wait long. The blonde walked out of her room carrying green Barden sweatpants and a bright pink sweatshirt.

"Pink? Seriously?"

Aubrey smirked and shoved the clothing into her hands. "That was the smallest sweatshirt I had."

Taylor narrowed her eyes and said, "I have a feeling there's something smaller." Aubrey just shrugged and plopped onto the couch.

"Now go shower, 'cause you _really_ smell bad."

"You really know how to stroke my ego."

* * *

The clothes Aubrey had given Taylor were still too big and hung on her small frame like a tablecloth. The brunette had rolled up the sleeves and pant legs, which resulted in large cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She looked ridiculous to say the least.

Taylor popped another Dorito into her mouth and squinted at the cheetahs on the TV screen. "What are we watching again?" she asked, turning to face Aubrey. "Please tell me we're not watching animal porn."

Aubrey snorted and shook her head. "It's called Animal Planet, you dumbass."

"Well, s_orry_!" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm almost nineteen years old and I still watch Spongebob and Fairy Oddparents. Not all this animal shit."

The blonde shook her head and turned the channel to Nickelodeon. A smile spread across Taylor's face as Spongebob lit up the screen. She relaxed into the couch and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table, despite the vicious glare Aubrey sent her way.

"Don't give me that look, Blondie," Taylor stated without tearing her eyes away from the TV. "You probably do the same thing."

Aubrey huffed and crossed her arms, occasionally sending a glare at the tiny brunette. Taylor munched away on her Doritos and would mouth the words as the cartoon characters spoke.

"I don't know how you can stand to watch this," Aubrey mumbled just as Spongebob accidently diced himself into cubes.

"This is the best show in the world. The Powerpuff Girls is the second best," Taylor said, tossing a Dorito blindly at the blonde. Aubrey scowled and threw the offending chip back, knocking Taylor in the side of the head with it. "You bitch!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Aubrey said. "I'm going to bed. You can just steal Chloe's blankets or sleep in her bed for all I care."

"I'm gonna pull an all-nighter."

"Just don't wake me up."

"No promises."

* * *

**And there it is! The Halloween party was suggested by Gaaaabbbb. Sorry if there's not enough partying in here, I'm not the best at writing about parties or clubbing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized that I skipped the riff-off, so here it is!**

* * *

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Riff-off tonight. Meet at the drained pool on the east side of campus at 7:30_

Taylor raised an eyebrow and spun around to look at Beca. "What the fuck is a riff-off?"

"Jesse told me that all the a capella groups get together and have some sort of singing competition," Beca replied with a small shrug. "He wasn't very specific."

Beca's attention was shifted to her phone vibrating noisily on her desk. She snatched it up and grinned as she read the text. Taylor smirked.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"Maybe."

Ever since their drunken hookup at the Halloween party, Beca and Chloe had decided to call it official and had become almost inseparable. The time they spent apart, it was all made up for by texting about cute couple things or future dates. That was what Taylor assumed, anyway. But she was probably right. She was almost always right.

Taylor grinned before turning back to her guitar. She randomly strummed a few notes, debating on whether or not she liked the sound of them together. Beca gave a small nod of approval.

"You wanna know what would be funny?" Taylor randomly asked.

"What?"

"If I wrote my next song in French."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't done that yet. Or even written them in Italian, because you like to flaunt your bilingual ass."

"Hey," Taylor argued, "you can speak French and you can swear in Italian, so I don't see what the big deal is."

"Cagna," Beca said in Italian with narrowed eyes.

"Sei una cagna troppo." Beca's brow furrowed. "You're a bitch, too."

"Fottuto stronzo!"

"You're a fucking asshole as well!"

* * *

"Welcome to the _Riff-Off_!" The group of Bellas turned around to see Justin striding confidently into the middle of the drained pool. "Our seventeenth annual singing competition… ELIMINATION STYLE!" Spectators from around the pool cheered and clapped. "The winners get the greatest prize of all – the microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schneeb Performing Arts Center!"

Taylor raised an eyebrow and whispered into Beca's ear, "You know who that is?"

"Nope."

Justin continued with his speech. "To win, you must steal a song from another group by picking off a word that they are singing and make it the first word of your song."

Cynthia-Rose stepped to the front of the Bellas with a bottle of beer in her hand and leaned into Aubrey. "This is really intricate…"

Aubrey uncomfortably moved her back to her place while saying, "That's true, it's true. Pay attention."

Justin shot them a glare before returning to giving the rules. "If you can't think of a song, you are -" He clapped twice. "CUT OFF! If you repeat a song, you are -" Justin and the a capella groups clapped twice and exclaimed, "CUT OFF! And most of all, if you SUCK, you are-" Justin, the a capella groups, and the spectators all clapped and exclaimed, "CUT OFF! Who's ready to get vocal?!"

In response, the groups all cheered – minus Taylor and Beca, who were trying to get over the fact that this was a very _serious_ competition.

Justin grinned. "I would like to wish the competitors a lot of luck… Wish I was born different, you know, and wish I had an ounce of talent… Anyways -" Justin pulled a device from his pocket and pointed it at the wall. "The first song category is – FAMOUS DUETS!"

Bumper and Donald raced forward and started singing Ebony and Ivory.

**Ebony and ivory live together in perfect harmony**

**Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?**

**We all know that people are the same where ever we go**

**There is good and bad in ev'ryone,**

**We learn to live, we learn to give**

**Each other what we need to –**

Baloney Barb from the Harmonics ran forward and interrupted with You're the One That I Want.

**To do…**

**You're the one that I want**

**Oo-oo-oo, honey**

**The one that I want**

**Oo-oo-oo, honey**

**The one that I want**

**Oo-oo-oo, honey**

**Oh, yes indeed.**

**If you're filled**

**With affection**

**You're too shy to -**

Taylor grinned as she thought of the perfect song to spice things up a bit. She nudged Beca. She ran forward and cut them off by taking the boy's part in the song, leaving the girl to Beca.

**-To stand by me.**

**_We saw the writing on the wall_**

**_As we felt this magical fantasy._**

The Bellas started to fill in the beat and backups.

**Now with passion in our eyes**

**There's no way we could disguise it secretly**

**So we take each other's hand**

**'cause we seem to understand the urgency.**

**Just remember**

**_You're the one thing_**

**I can't get enough of.**

**_So I'll tell you something_**

**This could be love because**

**I've had the time of my life**

**No, I never felt this way before.**

**Yes, I swear it's the truth**

**And I owe it all to you**

**'Cause I've had the time of my life**

**And I've searched through every open door**

**'Til I found the truth**

**And I owe it all you**

**_With my body and soul_**

**_I want you more than you'll ever know_**

**So we'll just let it go**

**Don't be afraid to lose control.**

**_Yes, I know what's on your mind_**

**_When you say:_**

**_"Stay with me tonight"._**

**Just remember **

**You're the one thing**

**_I can't get enough of._**

The two of them finished the rest song and were greeted with a large round of applause. They trooped back to their group and Chloe pecked Beca on the cheek, which made the brunette grow red in the face. Justin stepped into the middle of the pool and pointed at the High Notes.

"You guys didn't jump in with a song. You are -" He clapped twice. "CUT OFF!"

Cheers were heard around the pool and Justin pointed his digital spinner at the wall again. "The next category is – Black Michael Jackson!"

"Shit," Taylor heard Aubrey swear under her breath. The brunette grinned and watched Jesse run to the middle. Cynthia jumped out of nowhere and started before he could.

**They told him don't you ever come around here**

**Don't want to see your face, you better disappear**

**The fire's in their eyes and their words really clear.**

**So beat it, just beat it.**

Taylor and Beca took the bass notes as the others jumped in with the beat and backup vocals.

**You better run, you better do what you can**

**Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man.**

**You -**

Jesse cut Cynthia off.

**-You got me scared, girl.**

**(Heaven must be weary)**

**Heaven must be weary**

**(Your smile is scary)**

**You know ooh, babe**

**(Insincere, empty tears)**

**Na na na**

**(Where's your soul? Where did it go?)**

**I walk around, I'm suffering in my doom**

**When I come to you, you're sitting in your room**

**You sit around in the strangest place**

**So take off the mask, so I can see your -**

Aubrey ran forward and stole the song.

**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see**

**The sun**

**You close your eyes and hope that this is just**

**Imagination**

**But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up**

**Behind**

**You're out of time.**

The Bellas filled in the beat.

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night.**

**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**

**You know it's thriller, thriller night.**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight.**

They sang through the rest of the song, in which Bumper had a smug smile on his face the whole time. Justin stepped forward.

"Tough blow, ladies," he said. "The word you had to sing was 'your'. You sang 'you'. And the Harmonics didn't jump in. You both are -" He clapped twice. "CUT OFF! Treblemakers win!"

Aubrey huffed. "Come on, ladies. Come on." The blonde led the Bellas out of the pool. They formed their circle. "Before you go to bed, I want everyone to make a list of everything they did wrong."

Taylor's eyes widened. "What?" she demanded. "What we just did was a_wesome_. It was spontaneous and fun and -"

"Rehearsals tomorrow after classes," Aubrey interrupted. She thrust her hand into the middle of their circle. "Ah, on three."

Taylor rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the middle with the rest of the Bellas. "On three or after three?" Stacie asked.

"On three -"

"One, two, _three_ -"

"No, it's a_fter_ three -"

"Ugh, _why _can't we figure this out?" demanded the tall brunette.

* * *

**Songs are ****_Ebony and Ivory_**** (Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder), ****_You're the One That I Want_**** (John Travolta and Olivia Newton), ****_Time of My Life_**** [Dirty Dancing] (Joe Coker and Jennifer Warren), ****_Beat It_**** (Michael Jackson), ****_Behind the Mask_**** (Michael Jackson), and ****_Thriller_**** (Michael Jackson).**

**This one was a pain to write. I picked out the songs and wrote them down, then I had to read and figure out where a certain word was also in the other song. Also, for the ****_Time of My Life_**** song that Taylor and Beca sang, bold is Taylor, bold and italicized is Beca, and bold and underlined is the both of them.**

**And if you feel the need to check my Italian, check it on Google Translate. That's where I did it in the first place.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Second update today.. I was hit with inspiration and I just HAD to start writing. So, you know...**

* * *

Beca nudged her sister. Taylor swatted at Beca's hand as she frantically rushed to scribble down the beat playing in her head.

"What are you even writing?" Beca demanded.

"I'm finishing the piano piece," Taylor answered. "Now shut up and let me do this."

Beca fell silent and instead opted to watch her sister work. She finally stopped writing and held up her masterpiece.

"We have to go try this out!" she exclaimed.

"On my keyboard or an actual piano?" Beca asked.

"The piano in the rehearsal hall. We have rehearsals in a half hour anyway."

Beca nodded and helped Taylor pick up the loose sheets of paper that she called a song. Taylor grabbed her guitar case from the corner and slung the strap over her shoulder with her sheet music in one hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

The rehearsal hall was empty when they arrived and they dumped their bags underneath their seats. Beca situated herself at the piano bench, relishing in the feeling of the ivory keys beneath her fingers. Taylor hoisted herself to the top of the piano with her guitar and all the music. She handed Beca her parts before spreading the lyrics out in front of her.

"This is slower than what you normally write," Beca commented as she tested a few measures.

Taylor shrugged. "And your mixes have gotten a lot more upbeat."

"How did you -"

"You blast your volume. Now shush and play."

Beca huffed but did as she was told. The music flowed from the alt girl's fingertips and she felt herself smiling as she played. Taylor smirked at her sister's obvious joy at playing before she started to sing.

**Your subtleties**

** They strangle me**

** I can't explain myself at all.**

** And all the wants**

** And all the needs**

** All I don't want to need at all.**

Taylor started playing her guitar and Beca's smile grew.

**The walls start breathing**

**My mind's unweaving**

** Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

** A weight is lifted**

** On this evening**

** I give the final blow.**

** When darkness turns to light,**

** It ends tonight**

** It ends tonight.**

** The falling star**

** Least I fall alone.**

** I can't explain what you can't explain.**

** You're finding things that you didn't know**

** I look at you with such disdain **

** The walls start breathing**

** My mind's unweaving**

** Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

** A weight is lifted**

** On this evening**

** I give the final blow.**

** When darkness turns to light**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends tonight.**

** Just a little insight won't make this right**

** It's too late to fight**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends tonight.**

** Now I'm on my own side**

** It's better than being on your side**

** It's my fault when you're blind**

** It's better that I see it through your eyes**

** All these thoughts locked inside**

** Now you're the first to know**

** When darkness turns to light**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends tonight.**

** Just a little insight won't make this right**

** It's too late to fight**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends **

** When darkness turns to light**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends tonight.**

** Just a little insight won't make this right**

** It's too late to fight**

** It ends tonight,**

** It ends tonight.**

** Tonight**

** Insight**

** When darkness turns to light,**

** It ends tonight.**

Taylor's voice echoed around the room before finally dying out. Beca grinned.

"That was fucking _awesome_!" Beca exclaimed excitedly, hi-fiving her sister.

Taylor leapt down from the piano and started to do a little jig as she played an upbeat piece on her guitar. They hi-fived again.

"That was pretty good, guys!"

* * *

"I still don't get why we have to be here so early; rehearsals don't start for another twenty minutes," Chloe complained.

"You know that I like to be early, Chlo!" Aubrey argued.

They were about to walk through the door, but stopped short when they heard someone playing the piano. Chloe raised an eyebrow and pressed her ear to the door. A familiar voice started singing before it was joined by an acoustic guitar.

"That's Beca and Taylor," Chloe hissed to Aubrey, who only nodded. "I don't recognize the song, though. It's really good."

"Taylor probably wrote it," Aubrey said.

They stood at the door and listened until the last note faded away.

"That was fucking _awesome_!"

Chloe grinned at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. The guitar started playing again, only this time it sounded like someone from a Mariachi band was playing.

"Come on," Aubrey said. "Let's get inside."

The blonde pushed open the door and Chloe skipped inside as she exclaimed, "That was pretty good, guys!" The two brunettes stopped what they were doing and whirled around with wide eyes. Aubrey gave a small smile. The redhead quickly kissed her girlfriend before skipping over to Taylor and playfully placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No kissing!" Taylor exclaimed, swatting at Chloe. Aubrey ignored the small knot in her stomach and went about her own business. Taylor grabbed all her music from the piano a put with the rest of her stuff.

"You should play us something else," Chloe offered.

"Oh, Mario theme song, Becs," Taylor said.

Beca grinned wildly before practically running to the piano. The two of them started playing the funky tune, much to Chloe's enjoyment. The redhead flounced over to Aubrey and grabbed her hands.

"Come dance with me, 'Bree!"

"No, I'd rather not," Aubrey stated but she suddenly found herself doing a goofy version of the tango. There were plenty of giggles going around and it took several repeats of the song before the four of them realized the rest of the Bellas had arrived.

"What the hell?" Fat Amy exclaimed as they froze in their tracks.

"If any of you speak of this to anyone, I will personally hunt you down and run you over with a lawn mower," Taylor threatened.

"You should keep playing so we can all join…" Aubrey was about to protest, but the twins started to play again and Chloe was whisking the blonde around the room again.

They never got any practice in that day.

* * *

**There it is. That isn't actually Taylor's song, by the way. It's by the All-American Rejects and is called ****_It Ends Tonight_**** for those of you that didn't know/recognize it.**

**Once again, I plan on dragging this story out as long as possible, so if you have any crazy ideas, feel free to share with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the delay! Basketball, softball, and my little brother's birthday has been consuming most of my time. All next week I have to help at basketball camp from 8 to 3, so I'll be eating, sleeping, and writing less. And eating is my number one favorite thing to do, so this is definitely a travesty.**

* * *

A loud snore met Chloe's ears when she stepped into the Mitchell's dorm. Beca's mouth was gaping open, her upper body was hanging off her bed, and her blankets were twisted around her legs. Taylor was the complete opposite; she was curled up in the corner of her bed and mumbling as she slept.

Chloe grinned and pulled Aubrey into the room. "What is my part in this again?" Aubrey whispered.

"It's their birthday – the least we can do is to bring them breakfast," Chloe replied, giving the paper bag in her hand a shake.

"And because Beca is your girlfriend."

"So? I made you breakfast on your birthday."

"Yeah, but just because I'm your only friend."

"You're such a bitch to me."

"Shut up and wake your girlfriend."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Aubrey and set the bag on Beca's desk. The redhead then jumped onto the brunette's tiny bed. Beca jolted awake with a strangled yelp as Chloe landed on her stomach. Taylor grumbled incoherently as Aubrey sat on the edge of her bed. The blonde poked her.

"Wake up, lazy bones!" Aubrey said. Taylor grunted and swatted at Aubrey's hand. "Hey! I said, w_ake up_!"

"Go away. I'm still – I'm still fighting Voldemort… He'll kill Hermy if I don't."

Aubrey snorted and turned to Chloe and Beca. "What is she talking about?"

"Voldemort and Hermione are from Harry Potter," Chloe answered. "I'm pretty sure Hermy is short for Hermione."

The blonde poked Taylor again. She pinched the brunette's cheeks. Taylor smacked Aubrey's hands away.

"Go away, Grammy," Taylor grunted. "I'm trying to sleep. Ain't nobody got time for cheek pinching…"

"I'll get her up," Beca said. She pushed Chloe over before clambering out of her tangle of blankets and tromping over to her sister. "Hey! Wake up, shitface!" Taylor growled. Beca rolled her eyes and yanked the blankets from her sister's body.

Taylor whined, grabbed the blankets, and pulled them over her head. She suddenly threw the blankets back to her waist and peered curiously at Aubrey and Chloe.

"What are you two doing here?"

Chloe hopped to her feet with a large smile. "'Bree and I brought you breakfast for your birthday!"

Taylor burrowed back under her blanket. "M'kay. I can use some food right now… Is it a grilled bacon sandwich?"

"What is it with you and 'Bree guessing everything?!"

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. The four girls looked up as Dr. Mitchell strolled in as if he owned the place – which he basically did, but Beca and Taylor still didn't like it.

"Er, happy birthday, girls," he said awkwardly at the sight of Aubrey and Chloe. "I, er, got you two something." The tall man handed them each a card.

Taylor took her card as she swallowed her large bite of her grilled bacon sandwich. "Thanks." Dr. Mitchell nodded before slipping quietly back out the door. "Aca-awkward…"

Chloe laughed as the sisters flipped open their cards.

"A20," Taylor read aloud. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Mine says A21," Beca said.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Those are parking spots. Aisle A, spot 20 and 21."

Beca and Taylor stared at each other with wide smiles. The two of them quickly threw on sweats over their tank tops and shorts and raced each other through the halls to the parking lot.

"Where the hell is Aisle A?" Taylor demanded.

"It's right in front of you."

Taylor shot Aubrey a grin over her shoulder before pushing Beca to the side and racing off to the twentieth parking spot. Beca shouted and chased after Taylor. She slammed into Taylor's back when she stopped abruptly and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" Taylor shouted. "I got a fucking badass Jeep Wrangler and I need to take it out for a spin!"

"Well, _my_ Ford Raptor is much more badass than your little Jeep!"

Taylor pinned her sister to the pavement. "I can go ride along the LA beaches and pick up bitches with my Jeep, which has fucking removable doors!"

Beca kneed Taylor in the gut and pushed her to the side before scrambling to her feet. "I don't care!" She stood on her tiptoes to see if the keys were in the ignition and clambered into the cab when she saw that they were.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Aubrey said, coming up behind the brunette. "We have rehearsals in little more than an hour. You are _not_ going anywhere."

Taylor pouted. "But Aubrey! It's our birthday!" she whined. "Can we please go?"

Aubrey frowned and shook her head. Chloe glared at her friend. "Come on, 'Bree. I'll go with Beca, you go with Taylor. Then we'll make sure they get back on time." The blonde huffed and crossed her arms. She absolutely hated it when Chloe came up with reasonable solutions. And she hated it even more when the redhead started to use her puppy eyes.

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"Yes!" Taylor cheered. "Now help me get these doors off!"

"It's fucking November! You're leaving the doors on!"

"Ugh, whatever."

* * *

"Laser tag? Seriously?" Aubrey asked as Taylor pulled into the parking lot for the laser tag arena.

"Yeah," Taylor said as if it was obvious. "Have you ever played laser tag?"

"Never."

"You are missing out!" Taylor leapt out of her jeep just as Beca's truck pulled up. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you two in _forever_!"

"I know, right?" Chloe exclaimed. Aubrey rolled her eyes and followed her friends into the dark building. "Stop being a party pooper, 'Bree!"

The blonde grumbled as Taylor paid for three rounds of tag. They were given vests with sensors and plastic guns. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at how obviously cheap everything was.

Taylor hooked her arm with Aubrey's "I'm partners with this weirdo!" Their vests flashed red as Beca and Chloe's flashed blue. Lights inside the guns started flashing as well.

A pimply boy led them down a ramp into a dark room with black lights and walls randomly placed everywhere. Beca and Chloe ran over to their side and disappeared behind a wall. Taylor grabbed Aubrey's elbow and tugged her behind a barrier.

"Keep your sensor covered with your hand," Taylor whispered.

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Yeah, so? Beca will probably put duct tape over hers."

The blonde huffed and placed her hand over the sensor before peeking over the wall. Red hair flashed by a ramp. She raised her plastic gun and pulled the trigger. Lasers spewed from the end and Chloe's vest flickered.

"Ha! Take that!" Aubrey shouted.

Blue lasers fired from atop a platform. The blonde's vest flickered, as she had removed her hand from the sensor. Taylor spun around and fired at her sister.

"Dammit!" Beca swore as her vest flashed. "You cheated!"

"How? You didn't even shoot at me!"

* * *

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Taylor said as her and Aubrey climbed back into the Jeep.

"Yeah," Aubrey agreed. "I wouldn't be opposed to going back sometime with the rest of the Bellas."

"That'd be a full on war." Taylor turned around in her seat as she backed up. "I call Lilly, Fat Amy, and you. You're a pretty good shot when you are pissed." It was true; Beca and Chloe had resorted to trash talking and Aubrey had gotten pissed and took them both down with two shots. They had won all three rounds, considering the fact that Chloe was worthless at aiming and Beca hid too much.

"You need to shut up and drive before you run someone over," Aubrey commented as Taylor almost drove onto the sidewalk.

"I can't talk and drive at the same time!"

"Then stop talking!"

"Jesus, what did you have for breakfast this morning? Bitch flakes?"

* * *

"Again! And get it right this time, Beca!"

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. The girls all sighed before taking their places again. Aubrey counted down and watched everyone perform almost flawlessly through the mirrors she had placed in front of their group.

"Okay, fine, good enough," the blonde said exasperatedly, running a hand through her hair.

Fat Amy fist pumped, drawing a tired laugh from the twins. Aubrey gave a small nod to Chloe, and the redhead disappeared around a corner. The other Bellas – besides the oblivious sisters – caught the pointed look from their leader and started humming as Stacie and Jessica started to belt out 'Happy Birthday' at an obnoxiously loud volume. Chloe came back around the corner carrying a large cake and balancing a stack of paper plates on her head.

"We got you cake, you little weirdos!" Chloe exclaimed over the singing girls.

"You guys know you didn't have -" Taylor started, but Beca clapped her hand over Taylor's mouth. She shook her sister's hand off her mouth and smacked her shoulder.

"No fighting until everyone has eaten their share of cake!" Aubrey said sharply as the song was finished. "Now since there are no candles to blow out since Fat Amy couldn't have been bothered to get them -" Fat Amy whistled innocently "- I guess we may as well just start eating the damned thing."

Chloe pulled a knife from seemingly nowhere. "Who wants to cut it?"

"Where the hell did you get that?" Taylor demanded.

"Lilly gave it to me." All eyes turned to the silent Asian, who simply shrugged. "Okay, birthday midgets get first slice!" Aubrey handed them each a plate with cake and a plastic fork stabbed into it. Everyone else received a slice of cake as well but by then, Beca and Taylor had already finished their slices and the only remains were the crumbs on the plate and the icing stuck to Taylor's upper lip.

"You got a little something on your face," Beca told her sister once she returned with more cake.

"Really? Where?"

"On your lip." Taylor ran her tongue over her lips and lapped up the icing once she found it. "And you've got some more right –" Beca grabbed her cake and slammed it into Taylor's face "- there!"

"You bitch!" Taylor shrieked, tackling Beca to the floor as she wiped clumps of icing from her eyelashes. She scraped a handful of icing from her face and smeared it onto Beca's instead.

Aubrey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as the sisters continued to cover each other's bodies in cake. She turned to face Chloe, who was eating cake as she watched her girlfriend roll around on the floor. "Is she always so immature?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not _this_ immature, but a moderate level of immature when we're alone."

"Let's just hope the others don't get in on the fight, or we'd have a huge fucking mess to clean up later."

As if on cue, Fat Amy leapt to her feet and smashed her plate of cake into Cynthia's face as she screeched the two words Aubrey absolutely despised: "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Cake was everywhere. It was on the floor, it was on the chairs, it was on the piano, it was on e_veryone_. Aubrey had even gotten in on the fun and half of her face was smeared with chocolate cake. Beca, Chloe, Taylor, and Fat Amy were the worst; they were plastered in cake from head to toe.

Aubrey's green eyes flicked around the room, taking in everyone's smeared appearance. Beca picked at her hair and made a face.

A smile spread across Taylor's face as her stormy blue eyes met Aubrey's green ones. "Best. Birthday. EVER!"

* * *

**I didn't have anything else to write about, so I just wrote about their birthday. I've never played laser tag before (but I REALLY want to) so hopefully my descriptions or whatever are accurate and I've also wanted to have a food fight on my birthday. So... yeah. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update! This is just a crapload of crap that I randomly wrote down. It's probably really bad, so I understand if no one likes this.**

* * *

Taylor groaned as her phone beeped from her desk. She pulled her blankets tighter around her small body and snuggled even deeper into her pillow. The phone beeped again. She threw her blankets to the side with an exaggerated huff, snatched the device, and read the messages.

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Wake up, sleepyhead! _

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Come on, I know you're awake.._

Taylor rolled her eyes and tapped out _Leave me the hell alone, trying to sleep_ and sent the message.

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Then I guess you really don't want these chocolate chip pancakes that I made.. And I'm also tired of Beca pissing me off when she spends the night, so I have to have SOMEBODY to talk to._

"I could go for some free pancakes," Taylor muttered to herself as she glanced up at Beca's unmade bed from the night before. Her sister had indeed spent the night _again_ with Chloe and it was beginning to become more frequent, leaving her bored in her dorm room.

_You better not be joking about those pancakes, Posen, cuz I'm dragging myself out of my hole._

_Just come and eat these fucking pancakes with me. _

Taylor didn't need any further incentive to drag herself out of bed and make herself look presentable. Or as presentable as possible on a Saturday morning. She had her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and had exchanged her old sweatpants and tank top for one of her plaid button-ups and ripped jeans.

"Good enough. I'm just going for pancakes, not to meet the president." Taylor scowled and glanced around the room as if she expected someone to be lingering in the corner. "I've really got to stop talking to myself…"

* * *

Taylor knocked on the Beale/Posen apartment door. It swung open and Aubrey stepped to the side, eyeing Taylor's Batman jacket as she entered.

"So, where's the pancakes?" Taylor asked, staring expectantly at the blonde.

"I lied about the pancakes," Aubrey said. Taylor's jaw dropped. "I made bacon instead, though."

"Nice save, Posen."

Taylor walked into the kitchen/dining room and snatched the closest plate of bacon. She bit into a piece. Her face scrunched as she said, "This is the worst bacon ever. What the hell kind of bacon is this?"

"Fat free," Aubrey replied, crossing her arms and scowling.

"What's the point of eating bacon if it's fat free?" Taylor demanded, setting the plate down. "The whole point of bacon is to clog your arteries and to die without regret! Not to make sure you _don't_ die!"

"Fine!" Aubrey exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and grabbing her car keys. "Let's get something from IHOP!"

Taylor cheered and followed Aubrey out the door, dancing along the whole way down to her car. The blonde rolled her eyes as Taylor slid across the hood of her car before climbing into the passenger seat.

"What the hell is your problem?" Aubrey demanded.

"I just had to do that…"

Aubrey pulled out of her parking space and started on her way to IHOP. Taylor frowned as she peered out of the window. She stroked the leather seat like it was a cat and scrunched her face.

"What kind of car is this?" she suddenly asked mid-stroke.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "It's my car. It's a Prius. Why?"

"I literally feel like we're driving around in a vagina."

The blonde snorted and gave her head a shake. If there was one thing for Aubrey to count on, it would be for Taylor to say something either perverted or completely stupid or both. Taylor grinned and pressed her nose against the window, much to Aubrey's annoyance. The blonde huffed.

"Aaw, is wittle Aubwey afwaid of a wittle smwudge on her winder?" Taylor teased, reaching over to pinch Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey hurriedly smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Okay, sheesh." Taylor held her hands up in surrender. "Someone's on their period…"

"I am not!" Aubrey argued.

"Whatever you say," Taylor said. "Seriously though, your period is like coming home one day and finding that your spouse has constructed this entire new baby bedroom in your house and you have to tell them 'Sweetie, we don't have a baby' and then your spouse FLIPS THE FUCK OUT. They're all like, 'The FUCK do you mean we don't have a baby?! I DID ALL THIS WORK' and then they spend the next week tearing the whole room apart and throwing it out into the street and screaming at you. And then finally when the room is completely gutted, they calm down and say 'it's okay, babe, we'll have a baby next month' and then they start building the room again and then this shit keeps going on for the rest of your life until you hit fifty and then your spouse leaves you but not before setting the whole house on fire so it's never the same again."

Aubrey quickly pulled into the parking lot of IHOP and turned to stare at Taylor like she was crazy. Taylor raised an eyebrow. "The fuck did you just tell me?" Aubrey demanded.

"I just gave you a complete description of what a period is like," Taylor said. "Is there a problem? I thought I told it pretty well."

"Let's just go get some pancakes…"

* * *

"Ooh, bacon!" Beca exclaimed, seeing the plates of bacon lying out on the table. The brunette grabbed a plate and took a bite of the strip of meat. She spit it right back out onto the plate. "Gross! What kind of bacon is this?"

Chloe poked Beca in the waist. "That's Aubrey's fat free bacon. It's absolutely horrid."

"A little bit of a warning would've been nice."

"I learned the hard way, which means e_veryone_ has to learn the hard way."

"Joy."

The front door was flung open and Taylor came running in with Aubrey chasing after her.

"No, no, no, stop chasing me! I ate a shitload of pancakes and I'll barf everywhere!" Taylor yelled, slapping at Aubrey's hands.

"What are you two doing?" Beca demanded, eyebrow raised and hands on her hips like a disapproving mother.

The two of them stopped in their tracks and looked up with wide eyes. Aubrey's back straightened and she cleared her throat.

"Nothing." Aubrey said. "Taylor didn't like the bacon so we went out to IHOP."

Chloe whined. "You went to IHOP without me?! You bitch! You know I love their pancakes!"

Taylor smirked and brushed past Beca. "I'm sure you two had your own type of fun while we were gone." The brunette opened the fridge and rummaged around. Aubrey rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch, and was soon joined by Chloe. Chloe propped her feet up in Aubrey's lap.

"What're you doing in the fridge? You just ate!"

"Bitch! Don't underestimate my stomach!"

* * *

**Yeah.. Completely random. I liked the part where Taylor described a period. IT IS SO FUCKING ACCURATE (Pardon my language, even though I swear like a sailor when I write). Any other girls agree with me?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I had to get up at 7 for basketball, but I woke up before my alarm... Ugh.. Soooo tiiiiired. And it's really hot outside! And I also got this wacked up tan from my softball tournament on Saturday and I got drilled in the back while I was batting. So I have this fucking awesome bruise.**

**Anyway, onward!**

* * *

"Free food, free food, free food," Taylor sang as she and Beca made their way to the Bellas rehearsal space for the Thanksgiving dinner they were having. "There's a reason this is my favorite holiday."

Taylor pushed the doors open and burst through, belting out the last few notes to her 'song'. She took in the long table covered in a white tablecloth with a cornucopia placed in the middle. Aubrey looked up with a small, amused smile before returning to straightening out the already straightened tablecloth.

"Where's everyone else?" Beca asked Aubrey.

"Not here yet," Aubrey replied. "You two are e_arly_ for once. Now tell me –" she turned to face the sisters "– where have you put the real Mitchell twins?"

Beca smirked. "I didn't even know you were capable of pulling off a joke, Posen." She sat down on the piano bench and absentmindedly played a few notes. Taylor heaved herself to the top of the piano and laid on her stomach.

"Play something, Bec," Taylor said, tapping her sister on the head.

"What do you want me to play?" Beca asked.

"Play _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_." Taylor said.

"It's not Christmas yet," Aubrey piped up.

"So?"

Beca grinned and started playing. Taylor hummed along, watching Aubrey straighten out the table. The blonde made a point to make sure everything was seemingly perfect; even going to the point to make sure the table wasn't lopsided and each of the legs of the chairs touched the floor. Once Beca's song ended, she continued on to play happy sounding tunes. Taylor rolled off the piano. Beca grinned and changed the song to the beat of _Rebel Girl_ by Bikini Kill.

**"That girl thinks she's the queen of the neighborhood"**

Aubrey peered curiously over her shoulder. She ceased her actions of tidying the cornucopia and leaned against the table.

**"She's got the hottest trike in town,**

**That girl she holds her head up so high**

**I think I wanna be her best friend, yeah!"**

The doors opened and Chloe and Fat Amy walked in, talking loudly. The redhead grinned when she realized what was going on. Fat Amy jumped in with the next verse.

**"Rebel girl, rebel girl**

**Rebel girl, you are the queen of my world.**

**Rebel girl, rebel girl**

**I think I wanna take you home,**

**I wanna try on your clothes, oh."**

"What kind of a song is this?" Aubrey asked on deaf ears. Chloe linked arms with Amy and Taylor and they randomly skipped around the room as they sang.

**"When she talks, I hear the revolutions**

**In her hips, there's revolutions.**

**When she walks, the revolution's coming.**

**In her kiss, I taste the revolution."**

Taylor winked at Aubrey as she sang the last line. Aubrey quirked an eyebrow and cautiously averted her eyes. The short brunette let Chloe and Fat Amy finish the song and instead hopped back onto the piano.

Cynthia, Lilly, and Stacie entered the room. Stacie had an armful of booze, Lilly was carrying a platter in each hand with tin foil over the top, and Cynthia had a pan of brownies.

"Ooh, brownies!" Taylor exclaimed, hopping off the piano and rushing forward. She suddenly stopped. "Wait, did you spike these with heroine or something?"

"Nope," Cynthia said. "Plain, old brownies. My nana's recipe, too. They're delicious, just wait till you try them."

Aubrey took the plates from Lilly and set them on the table. Taylor returned to her perch on the piano, opting to watch the others move about the room. Aubrey finished watching over the girls and hauled herself onto the piano beside Taylor. The brunette peered curiously up at the taller blonde.

"I'm hungry!" Fat Amy suddenly exclaimed.

"So am I!" Taylor said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "We'll eat once everyone is here."

Taylor flopped backwards and curled onto her side. "That'll be in _forever_." She pinched the bridge of her nose as Aubrey mockingly mimicked her. The blonde placed a hand on her hip, waggled a finger, and puckered her lips out like a duck. "Dude, you look like a duck! Stop that!"

"No. I'm copying you." Aubrey leapt down from the piano and started prancing around the room, singing _Barbie Girl_ in a very high and annoying voice. Chloe smirked.

**"I'm a Barbie girl!**

**In a Barbie world!**

**Life in plastic,**

**Is fantastic!"**

Taylor groaned and covered her ears.

LINE BREAK

"I love Thanksgiving," Taylor muttered through a mouthful of turkey. She glanced to her left at Aubrey, then to her right at Fat Amy. Amy had a mouthful of potatoes and was entertaining Beca and Chloe – who were sitting across from the Australian – by making entertaining faces and shoving peas up her nostrils.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Aubrey scolded.

"Sorry, _Mom_," Taylor said sarcastically. "But why aren't you reprimanding Amy for playing with her food?" She received a loud belch from Amy as an answer. She grinned, chugged down a mouthful of her Pepsi, and released her own burp to rival the Australian's.

"You can belch, you little pipsqueak!" Amy exclaimed, patting Taylor on the head like a dog.

Taylor swatted her hand away and continued to eat. A comfortable silence fell over the eleven girls and the only sound to be heard was the occasional cough or the scrape of silverware. Chloe nudged Aubrey's shin – or what she thought to be Aubrey's shin – to get her attention. The blonde looked up curiously. Chloe jerked her head in Taylor's direction. Aubrey frowned and shook her head.

"Why not?" Chloe mouthed.

"If you like her so much, why don't you?" Aubrey mouthed back.

"This isn't about my feelings – this is about your obvious toner," mouthed the redhead.

"I don't have a toner."

"Do too."

"Do not."

Beca nudged Chloe with her elbow. "What are you mouthing?"

Chloe turned to face her girlfriend and gave her a small smile. "I'm lip singing _That's What You Get_ by Paramore."

"That's Beca's lady jam," Taylor teased.

"You bitch! I don't have a lady jam!" Beca's face flushed as she threw a baby carrot stick from her plate at her sister. Taylor turned her head to the side, catching the carrot in her mouth. She smirked.

"What the hell is a lady jam?" Fat Amy asked incredulously. "Is that some sort of code word for masturbating?"

Taylor cackled as Chloe's face turned a bright shade of red. Aubrey grinned, watching Amy's expression turn from one of curiosity to amusement as the Australian listened to Taylor's laughing fit.

"Oh man, you guys crack me up," Taylor said, wiping a tear from her eye. "God, I swear, I'm gonna laugh myself to death."

"I believe it," Aubrey commented bluntly. The blonde then promptly stole a forkful of mashed potatoes from Taylor's plate and quickly ate it before the brunette could smack it away.

"What the hell?! That was mine!"

"I already ate all my potatoes and you hadn't even touched yours yet!"

Taylor wrapped her arm around her plate and turned her back on Aubrey. "I was getting there." She scooped up some of her potatoes and ate it. "See? I have finally gotten around to it."

"I can't believe I'm related to you," Beca said in disbelief as she gave her head a shake.

"You're just jealous of my _amazing_ sense of humor," Taylor retaliated, placing a hand on her chest as she smirked.

"I'm sure."

LINE BREAK

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Stacie exclaimed, waving a bottle of vodka over her head.

The girls had finished eating and were lazing around in a circle on the floor, digesting. Taylor flopped backwards.

"I suck at this game!" she whined.

"Too bad. We're playing."

Chloe passed around shot glasses. _Where did she get those?_ Stacie filled up the glasses and placed the bottle in the middle. The busty brunette plopped back into her spot between Lilly and Cynthia.

"Okay, I'll go first, then we'll go clockwise," Stacie said. "Never have I ever dated anyone longer than a week."

Everyone but Taylor took a shot. The brunette smirked at all the incredulous looks she was getting.

"Have you even dated anyone?" Beca demanded.

"Nope."

"Okay, my turn!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Never have I ever been in New York." Aubrey and Chloe each threw back a shot, for they had been to Lincoln Center for the ICCA finals the previous year, obviously.

"Never have I ever fucked a girl." Beca and Chloe – both of them with pink faces – took a shot. Taylor smirked.

"Never have I ever brutally murdered someone." Lilly sighed, throwing back a shot as she did. Stacie cautiously edged away from the Asian with wide eyes.

Taylor sighed. Her turn. "Never have I ever had a one night stand." All the girls – excluding Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe – threw back a shot. Taylor smirked. "You guys are a bunch of aca-sluts."

Fat Amy shoved Taylor's shoulder. The large blonde then loudly proclaimed, "Never have I ever been a midget!" Taylor chuckled before taking a shot. She grimaced as the liquid burned her esophagus all the way down to her stomach.

"Never have I ever played a video game," Aubrey said uncertainly. Taylor and Beca huffed, both throwing back another shot. Aubrey grinned.

"This game is boring," Beca complained. "You guys have a bunch of lame '_Never Have I Ever_'s.

"Fine, take another shot then," Jessica piped up. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Beca growled as she and Chloe took another shot. To Taylor's surprise, Aubrey threw back the vodka in her shot glass as well.

"Ooh, 'Bree has kissed a girl?" Fat Amy asked, leaning forward. "Spill the juicy details."

Aubrey's face flushed. "It was nothing. We were both wasted."

"You've even gotten wasted?" Stacie demanded incredulously. "Where the hell has that Aubrey been all this time?"

"Shut the hell up, Stacie, or I'll have all of you aca-bitches run extra cardio next practice." Everyone's mouth snapped shut and eyes widened at the mention of extra cardio.

"Why don't we just play 20 Questions now?" Ashley suggested.

"How will we incorporate drinking into that?" Stacie whined.

"If something is too personal or you don't want to answer, you take two shots."

"Wicked! Let's do it!"

LINE BREAK

The questions that were being flung around were getting more and more outrageous. And it wasn't even 20 Questions anymore, it turned into All-The-Fucking-Questions-That-You-Could-Ask.

Stacie turned to Taylor. The busty brunette was pretty drunk, she had answered the questions yet she had also taken the shots anyway.

"Taylor, what's your sexuality?" Stacie slurred. "You never gossip about boys or anything, so I'm guessing you're a lady chaser like your sister."

Taylor's eyes narrowed. She grimaced as she gulped back two shots. There was no problem figuring out which gender she preferred, she just wasn't comfortable enough to even admit it to herself. Plus, her parents were extremely homophobic and Beca was always the one to push their limits; her tattoos, piercings, and girlfriend were proof of her love of rebelling. Taylor pushed the limits as well, but she very much preferred to not get beat.

"Is there a reason you're avoiding the question?" Stacie demanded.

Taylor glared at Stacie. "I didn't know it was of such utter importance that I _had_ to answer."

A stare down started between the two girls. Stormy blue eyes burned holes into fuzzy, light grey eyes. The other girls swiveled their heads back and forth as if they were watching tennis.

"What the hell is going on?" Fat Amy hissed to Cynthia. The African American merely shrugged.

"This is what happens when you add all of us with a holiday and booze. You get a shitload of drunken drama," Cynthia whispered back.

"Hmm. Maybe we should do this more often. It's juicy."

"I agree with you on that, bro."

"In Tasmania, we don't call people 'bro'. We call people 'bushpig'."

"That's… interesting, Amy."

* * *

**That was all just a bunch of random stuff again. I'm just filling in some things until we get to the big and exciting parts. **

**And I have recently received a PM asking whenever Aubrey's and Taylor's relationship would progress into something more. It will! I have everything in a layout on a sticky note thing on my laptop and I'm just filling out the blanks until we get to it. I apologize if it seemed like the pace of this story is going extremely slow.**

**Also, I was rereading through this story after watching Pitch Perfect again last night, and I realized the burrito drive-by wasn't until semi-finals, not regionals. I'll add another bus trip for semi-finals that will turn out differently for when they go to semi's. **

**This is a really long A/N...**

**If you wish to contact me but are a guest and have an i-device of some sort, you can kik me (if you have kik) at theflameburnson27. It'll probably be more convenient (is it? I don't use kik often).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, everything is starting to fall into place! This is short, but it gets everything moving. Sort of.**

* * *

"You're so hot," Taylor murmured as she pulled her plate of food out of the microwave. "So very, very hot." She set the plate down on the counter and wiped her burning fingers on her pants before grabbing a fork.

Taylor was currently keeping Aubrey company as Beca and Chloe were out on a date and the blonde worked on "Bellas business" as she had said. Aubrey had barricaded herself in her room – which confused Taylor, considering the fact that the blonde had specifically told Taylor to keep her company – and the sound of swearing could occasionally be heard from behind the door.

Taylor tapped on Aubrey's bedroom door. "Hey, you might want to tone down on the thinking. I can smell your brain burning," she said through the wood.

"Leave me alone. I have to finish this."

"It would probably be easier if you weren't using old songs. If you would allow us, I could write a song and Beca could -"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Mitchell. I have the pitch pipe and I dictate our future performances. _Which is staying the same_."

Taylor raised her hands in surrender even though she knew Aubrey couldn't see her. She returned to her plate of chicken strips, macaroni and cheese, and broccoli bits. "Damn, you're so hot…"

* * *

Beca plopped onto the grass beneath the tree and patted the spot beside her. Chloe settled down beside her girlfriend and pulled out her pocket notebook and a pen.

"So, what are we doing here again instead of going on our date?" Beca asked.

"This is our date, silly," Chloe replied with a cheeky smile. "We're going to brainstorm ideas to get Aubrey and Taylor together."

Beca grinned. "I like the way you think, Beale. So what do we do?"

"Teasing them about it obviously hasn't worked." Chloe gnawed on the end of her pen and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Beca's brow furrowed in concentration. Chloe suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about we pretend to be in a fight, and then Aubrey and Taylor will have no choice but to join up and attempt to get us to make up?"

"That's brilliant!" Beca exclaimed. Her smile slowly faded. "But what the hell are we supposed to be 'fighting' about?"

"I didn't think that far ahead."

The two fell silent. Chloe obnoxiously tapped her pen against the notepad. Beca scowled and quickly knocked the pen out of Chloe's hand. The redhead let out a small 'oh' as she watched her pen fall into the grass.

"Bitch. That's my favorite pen."

"It was annoying."

"Sorry."

Beca tapped her chin. "I could pretend to be pissed at you for allowing some guys to stare at your ass?" she suggested.

"Guys already stare at my ass, babe."

"Then I guess I won't really be pretending, will I?"

"I guess not. Plan Get-Mitchsen-Together is go!"

"Mitchsen? What the hell is that?"

"It's a ship name. You know, like Brangelina? And Fat Amy calls us Bechloe, by the way."

* * *

"You remember what to do?" Chloe whispered to Beca.

"Yeah."

The two of them were crouched outside Chloe's apartment, where Taylor and Aubrey were currently waiting for the two of them to come back. Chloe gave a curt nod before flinging the door open. The door slammed against the wall, rattling on its hinges, and Beca had to bite back a laugh when she saw Taylor jump up from the couch.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Chloe shouted, stomping into the apartment.

Beca scoffed and flung her arms above her head. "That's bullshit, Chloe! That guy was leering at your fucking ass and you knew it!"

Taylor was watching the two with wide eyes. She was buying it!

"Are you jealous?" Chloe demanded, raising a copper eyebrow and crossing her arms as she 'glared' into Beca's eyes.

"Jealous of a snotty frat boy?" Beca rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to be jealous of. It just makes me feel unwanted when you encourage people to leer at your ass." And with that, Beca whirled around on her heel and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. The small brunette bit her lip to keep from laughing as she walked down the hallway to her truck. Plan Get-Mitchsen-Together was in progress.

* * *

**Yeah, this was really bad. But we're starting to get to the juicier bits!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. Hopefully it's not too bad!**

* * *

Aubrey poked her head out of her bedroom just in time to watch Chloe storm into her own room and slam the door shut behind her. Taylor turned to look at Aubrey with wide eyes.

"Looks like our gay friends need our help," Aubrey joked, trying to loosen the tension in the room.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, but quickly responded with, "Instead of saying 'gay friends', can we just call them _homiesexuals_?"

Aubrey stepped out of her room as she let out a soft chuckle. The blonde then plopped onto the couch. Her head snapped back up when she heard sobs coming from Chloe's room.

"I'm gonna rip out Beca's windpipe," Aubrey growled as her eyes narrowed dangerously. She made to stand up, but Taylor grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to the couch. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Taylor shook her sharply. "Beca was pretty pissed – she'll probably be ripping out _your_ windpipe instead of the other way around!" Aubrey scowled at the truth in her words. "Let me go and – don't interrupt me! – and I'll talk sense into my dumb fuck of a sister."

Aubrey sighed, but nodded. Taylor flashed her a rare smile before getting up from the couch and leaving the apartment.

* * *

_Future Beca Beale-Mitchell: Did they take the bait?_

Chloe pressed her ear to her bedroom door. She could hear Aubrey say, "Looks like our gay friends need our help." She grinned and quickly tapped out _Yeah! I TOLD you Plan Get-Mitchsen-Together would work! ;)_

The redhead flopped onto her bed. She pulled out her laptop, turned up the volume, and pressed 'play'. All part of the plan, a recording of someone crying heavily started playing.

_Future Beca Beale-Mitchell: While those two are talking it out, I'm going to hit the showers. I smell like grass._

_Chloe: And that's not a good thing?_

_Future Beca Beale-Mitchell: Grass is evil._

_Chloe: Yes, I'm sure it is :P_

Chloe turned the volume down a bit on her laptop before sprawling out on her bed and starting up a game of Subway Surfers on her phone. Who knew? She could be locked up in here for several hours before Aubrey and Taylor finally agreed on some way to get Beca and Chloe 'back together'.

After a few minutes and three deaths later (Chloe was never good at virtual games), the redhead leapt up and pressed her ear to the door again. She just managed to catch "– and I'll talk sense into my dumb fuck of a sister" from Taylor.

"Shit," Chloe muttered. "Beca better have taken her phone with her to the showers…" She typed out a quick message, but just as she was about to hit the send button, decided that it would be too obvious if Taylor saw the message on Beca's phone screen. The redhead could only hope Taylor didn't know Beca's passcode into her phone.

* * *

Taylor slowed to a stop outside her dorm. She pounded on the thin wooden door loud enough that Beca was sure to hear it if she was wearing her headphones. She was sure that if she just barged right on in, Beca would probably throw something at her head – like her Math book she has threatened to burn on several occasions.

She cracked the door open and peered inside. Beca wasn't inside. Taylor stepped into the dorm room. The brunette noticed that Beca's shower bag was missing from underneath her desk and that her phone was on her bed. Taylor snatched the phone up and typed in the most obvious password : 1234.

Beca's phone unlocked and her messages were still open.

"Jesus, Beca, you're so stu– What the hell?"

Taylor scrolled through the messages sent to Chloe just fifteen minutes ago. One message Beca had received from Chloe caught her eye.

_"I told you Plan Get-Mitchsen-Together would work_," Taylor read aloud. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hand clenched around the device. She dropped Beca's phone onto her bed and stormed out of her dorm, dialing Chloe's number on her own phone as she did.

_"Hello?"_

"What the hell is fucking wrong with you?!"

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about."_

"The _hell_ you do! Get 'Mitchsen' together? You and Beca are scheming to get me and Aubrey together! Well I got news for you – it's never going to fucking happen _because_ _we're just friends!_"

Taylor hung up on the redhead before she could reply and stalked off.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit," Chloe chanted after Taylor hung up on her. "Dammit, it wasn't supposed to go this way!" The redhead didn't care if Aubrey heard her. Taylor had already exploited their plan and it was only a matter of time before Aubrey found out and then she would be beyond pissed. Chloe just needed to get out of the apartment and find Beca and tell her what happened.

"Are you okay in there, Chlo?" sounded Aubrey's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah, 'Bree!" Chloe flung open her door and flashed Aubrey a hurried smile. "I'm just going to, um, get some coffee? Yeah! Coffee!"

Chloe slid around Aubrey and hurriedly disappeared out the door. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Chloe's strange eyebrow. She quickly peered into Chloe's room before shrugging it off.

* * *

Beca entered her dorm room, feeling clean and not smelling like grass. What she didn't expect to see, however, was a nervous Chloe sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked.

"Taylor knows about our plan," Chloe rushed out.

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "What gave it away?"

"Your phone," Chloe said. When Beca still seemed confused, the redhead elaborated. "Taylor came here to talk some sense into you or whatever, but you were gone showering and you left your phone. She apparently went through our messages."

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit. It's only a matter of time before Taylor tells Aubrey and then we'll both be rugs in Aubrey's bedroom!"

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "Taylor won't tell Aubrey."

"What?" Chloe asked, her brow scrunching in confusion. It seemed pretty obvious that Taylor would tell Aubrey. "Why won't she tell Aubrey?"

"It'll be too awkward for her," Beca answered as she put her shower bag away. "You try being Taylor and telling that to your crush. 'Oh, yeah, my sister and your best friend are trying to get us together. No biggie'. That's like, the most awkward thing you can put Taylor through."

"I guess so, but Aubrey _will_ find out one way or another," Chloe said. "I don't know how she does it, but she finds out _everything_."

"At least that's a little time for us to come up with another plan."

"What the hell else are we going to do? They're both stubborn!"

"I've already got a plan, but we have to wait until Taylor calms down. Unluckily for us, that takes weeks."

"Hopefully 'Bree still won't know about this by then."

* * *

**This was bad. And it really took an unexpected turn for me. Hopefully you guys aren't getting frustrated/bored with this story! If so, I'm terribly sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry about the long wait! I've had basketball and softball and I haven't slept for anywhere close to twelve hours for almost a month. It seriously sucks. I recommend not being a sport junkie if you appreciate sleep.**

**AND THE BLACKHAWKS WON THE STANLEY CUP! Woot! **

**Sorry, I'm a huge hockey fan and I'm going to the parade tomorrow. I'm pretty excited, considering I didn't go to the one in 2010 when they won the Cup too because I had a softball tournament.**

* * *

It had almost been a week since the little stunt that Beca and Chloe had pulled, and Taylor was still holding a grudge, but luckily Aubrey still didn't know. Beca's new plan was sure to work, but there were a couple problems: Taylor needed to calm the fuck down, they needed someone strong enough to refrain her sister if things went awry, and Beca and Chloe would need backup as two people couldn't carry out the plan alone.

"So how are we going to do this?" Chloe questioned, tapping her chin with her finger.

The two of them were currently sitting on Beca's bed with their legs tangled together as they thought up different ways to carry out their master plan. Taylor was out at the library finishing a business assignment and wouldn't be back for a few more hours at the latest, leaving the two girls to their plotting.

"We obviously can't do this by ourselves," Beca said. "The other Bellas will be able to help though. Surely they've noticed the amount of sexual tension between Aubrey and Taylor!"

Chloe grinned and poked Beca in the ribs. "I'm sure Fat Amy has noticed with her _fabulous_ gaydar."

"Her gaydar is pretty impeccable, I hear." Beca smirked as Chloe rolled her eyes. The brunette pulled her phone from her pocket. "When and where should we meet the Bellas?"

"Tomorrow at eight at the pool," Chloe said. "Make sure you say it's an emergency Bella meeting, because it basically is."

* * *

Beca slid down the wall of the drained pool with Chloe following. The rest of the girls – minus Aubrey and Taylor – would be joining them in approximately fifteen minutes and there was sure to be a few questions. Beca and Chloe had gone through every possible thing that could possibly go wrong with their plan with the worst possible thing being Taylor gets so pissed off she disappears off the face of the earth or Aubrey puking everywhere. Hopefully that didn't happen and everything went accordingly.

"Alright, Shawshank, there better be a good reason as to why I'm here and not on a date with one of my many boyfriends," Fat Amy stated as she entered the pool and approached the two.

"This is a very important Bellas meeting," Beca said with a smirk. "We'll explain once everyone else is here."

Fat Amy raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical, but made herself comfy on the ground nonetheless. Beca watched as the large blonde reached down her shirt and pulled a ring pop from her bra. She viciously ripped open the package, catching Beca's eye as she did. "Cleavage purse. It's very handy." Beca smiled wryly and nodded before turning back to a grinning and very amused Chloe.

The other Bellas eventually arrived and they all sat in a loose horseshoe. Stacie suddenly raised her hand.

"What is it, Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"Where're Aubrey and Taylor?"

Beca smirked. "That's what we're here about." Many knowing looks and smirks traveled between the girls.

"Are those two finally getting some lady lovin' going on?" Cynthia piped up.

"Unfortunately not," Beca replied. This was going better than originally expected.

"My gaydar explodes whenever they're around," Fat Amy said around her mouthful of ring pop. "I'm surprised one of them isn't pregnant with all that eye-sexin' they do."

Chloe chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Beca and I have come up with a plan to get those two to admit their blaringly obvious toners for each other. Are you guys in?"

"Hell yeah!" Fat Amy cheered. "I'm the best matchmaker from Tasmania! With eyesight."

"So what's the plan?" Cynthia asked. Everyone nodded excitedly and leaned in closer. Beca smirked.

* * *

It had been a week ever since the girls had met up at the pool and everything was done and ready. Beca and Fat Amy were crouched outside Beca's dorm room, where Taylor was either busy writing or sleeping. Chloe and Lilly would be bringing Aubrey, and the other Bellas were waiting in the rehearsal hall. Hopefully everything would go to plan and then the two dumbfucks would finally admit that they liked each other.

"Ready?" Beca mouthed to Amy. Amy nodded.

The two of them straightened (they didn't even know why they were crouching in the first place) and Beca knocked on the door before opening it. Taylor was a snoring lump underneath her blanket. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her sister.

"It's noon-thirty," Taylor mumbled. "Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"We need some help in the rehearsal hall. There's something wrong with the lightning and you are best with electronics and crap," Beca said, all according to plan.

Taylor sighed before sitting up. She quickly pulled her hair into an acceptable ponytail and grabbed one of those wisp toothbrushes. "Alright, let's go."

"No," Fat Amy scolded, waggling a finger. "You need to change as well. I will not be seen by one of my boyfriends with someone that looks like they just emerged from the bush."

Taylor raised an eyebrow before dismissing it as some Australian saying. She instructed the two of them to turn around and quickly changed into a dark green plaid shirt and her favorite pair of ripped jeans. The brunette pulled on her Batman jacket.

"Are you done changing yet?" Beca questioned, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Let's go."

Beca led the way out of the dorm room with a smirk. Part one was complete. Now on to part two.

* * *

"Okay, where're the faulty lights?" Taylor asked as they entered the rehearsal hall. She finished brushing her teeth with the wisp brush and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

"Shit," Beca said. She turned to Fat Amy. "Amy, do you remember where?"

The blonde Australian shrugged. "You said there were faulty lights so I just went along with it, Shawshank." Taylor raised an eyebrow just as Beca huffed.

"Okay, Taylor, while Amy and I go figure this out, just go sit down," Beca instructed. Without waiting for a reply, Beca rushed to the door that led to the circuit room where only she and Amy knew the other Bellas were and disappeared inside. Fat Amy followed after her.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her sister. Only then did she notice that there were two chairs side by side in the middle of the room. The lights that would normally light up the seats around the walls were turned off.

"This is weird," Taylor muttered to herself as she sat in one of the two chairs. More lights flickered off until just the ones above the chairs were on. "Beca, you dumbass! You're turning the lights _off_!" She received no reply.

The doors flung open and Taylor turned to see Aubrey, Chloe, and Lilly enter. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"Come join me as we wait for my dumbass of a sister to turn the lights back on!" Taylor said, flinging her arms out from her sides.

"I'll go tell her," Chloe sighed. The redhead disappeared into the darkness with Lilly silently following. Taylor assumed they entered the circuit room (it wasn't like she could _see _them enter it as the room was pitch black.

Aubrey flopped into the chair beside Taylor. "So, what brings you here? Chloe told me there were faulty lights."

"Beca told me the same."

The two of them fell silent when a couple lights flicked back on, but it only illuminated the middle of the room even more. They suddenly heard people snapping. Beca appeared on the very edge of the light with a smirk on her face. Before Aubrey or Taylor could say anything, she started singing.

**"There you see her**

**Sitting there across the way.**

**She don't got a lot to say,**

**But there's something about her.**

**And you don't know why,**

**But you're dying to try.**

**You wanna kiss the girl."**

The other Bellas filled in with the instruments as they continued to snap. Taylor could see their silhouettes in the darkness. Chloe stepped forward and sang the next verse.

**"Yes, you want her,**

**Look at her, you know you do.**

**It's possible she wants you, too,**

**There is one way to ask her,**

**It don't take a single word.**

**Not a single word,**

**Go on and kiss the girl."**

Beca joined Chloe with the next verse as the two of them circled Aubrey and Taylor.

**"Sing with me now,**

**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**My, oh, my**

**Look at the boy too shy,**

**He ain't gonna kiss the girl.**

**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**Ain't that sad,**

**Ain't it shame, too bad.**

**Too bad, he gonna miss the girl."**

Beca smirked and waggled her eyebrows at her sister as Chloe grabbed Taylor's hand and Aubrey's hand and put them together. Taylor felt her cheeks growing warm (wait, what?) as their fingers instinctively curled together, but she felt no urge to rip her hand back. Aubrey felt no such urge as well.

**"Now's your moment,**

**Floating in a blue lagoon.**

**Boy, you better do it soon,**

**No time will be better.**

**(ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)**

**She don't say a word,**

**And she won't say a word**

**Until you kiss the girl.**

**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**Don't be scared,**

**You got the mood prepared,**

**Go on and kiss the girl.**

**(Whoa, whoa)**

**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**Don't stop now,**

**Don't try to hide it how**

**You wanna kiss the girl.**

**(Whoa, whoa)**

**(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**Float along,**

**And listen to the song.**

**(ya, ya, ya, ya, ya)**

**The song say,**

**Kiss the girl.**

**(Whoa, whoa)"**

Aubrey turned to face Taylor and saw that the brunette was watching Beca and Chloe with wide eyes as they continued to sing.

**"(Sha-la-la-la-la-la)**

**Music play,**

**Do what the music say,**

**You gotta kiss the girl."**

Now Taylor turned to Aubrey and blue eyes locked with green. Beca and Chloe still circled the two and were now whispering things that sounded a lot like "Kiss her" and "Do it". Taylor's eyes unconsciously flickered to Aubrey's lips before locking with her eyes again. They were slowly drifting closer … and closer … and closer. And then Taylor's lips met with Aubrey's for the first time.

Chloe quietly let out an 'aaw' and grinned at Beca. Beca grinned back before doing a little victory jig. Her plan had worked. The Bellas faded out and many of them hi-fived.

"Should we throw a party now?" Fat Amy asked.

"A party seems appropriate," Chloe said with a smile. "Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's go back to mine and Aubrey's place!"

The girls all cheered and swiftly walked to the doors. Taylor grinned and looked down at her right hand, which still held Aubrey's left. "Shall we go?"

Aubrey smiled brightly, which seemed to make her eyes sparkle. "We shall. Right after I do this." The blonde then kissed Taylor again, much to the shorter woman's pleasure.

"You know, if you ever get mauled by a bear with chainsaw hands, I hope he stays away from your face, because I really like you."

"Way to ruin the moment, Mitchell." Taylor just shrugged and smirked. "By the way, can I punch your stomach because you have abs?"

Taylor quickly countered with, "Can I touch your chest because you have boobs?"

* * *

**Okay, there it is. ForeverABlankPage left a review asking for one Beca chapter. I don't know if this is what you wanted, but most of it centers around Beca planning and plotting. So... **

**And Aubrey and Taylor are ****_finally_**** together. So, yeah. Hopefully this didn't disappoint.**

**If you guys have any ideas for what the Bellas should do before Christmas break and semi-finals, don't be afraid to tell me! I'm open to all ideas. (And don't send it to my kik. I apologize if someone tried to do that and I never replied, my dad told me to delete it, soooo).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay! Here's the next one! I'm sorry if this one isn't too good, I'm not exactly feeling right in the head today.**

**And the Blackhawks parade I went to on Friday totally sucked... I woke up at FOUR IN THE MORNING, drove three hours to a suburb near Chicago, rode a train for an hour TO Chicago, walked seven blocks through a huge crowd of sweaty, smelly, and drunk people who kept grabbing me, just to see the players drive by at seventy miles an hour. It sucked, and I'd be lying if I said I enjoyed people cutting in front of me and blocking my field of vision with their child sitting on their shoulders.**

* * *

"Alright!" Fat Amy exclaimed as she burst into the apartment. "Let's party!"

The other Bellas spilled into the apartment. Stacie, Cynthia, and Lilly started up a game of Kool-Aid pong (Chloe hadn't restocked her stash of beer yet) as Beca and Chloe flopped onto the couch. The two of them watched Aubrey and Taylor, who were both in the kitchen gathering up all the snacks they could find. Both girls seemed to have a small smile dancing at the edge of their lips, which didn't escape Beca's notice.

"They haven't even been together for an hour and they're already acting like it's been forever," Chloe commented. Beca nodded vigorously.

Fat Amy suddenly appeared in the doorway of Aubrey's room with three movie cases in hand. "Since there's no alcohol, we'll just watch movies!"

"Why were you going through my stuff?" Aubrey demanded, placing her hands on her hips as Taylor slid around her with a giant bowl of barbeque Lays in her arms.

"Don't worry," Fat Amy said reassuringly as she waved a hand about. "I only grabbed the good ones. _Benchwarmers_, _Rapture-Palooza_, and _Grown Ups_."

"I forgot you had all those, 'Bree!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly. "Beca and Taylor are sure to like those!"

Taylor momentarily stopped her chewing her mouthful of chips at the mention of her name. A moment of silence settled amongst the group of girls. Taylor slowly started to chew again, filling the room with the sound of crunching chips.

"Okay!" Aubrey said, clapping once to break the silence. "Let's watch _Grown Ups_ first!"

Beca and Chloe kicked their feet up on the coffee table as the other girls spread out on the floor. Taylor continued to munch on her chips, making herself comfy on the floor as she leaned against the couch. Aubrey turned on the Blu-ray player and put in the movie. The blonde grabbed the remote before crawling across the floor and settling beside Taylor. Taylor discreetly slid her bowl of chips away from Aubrey. She wasn't one for sharing. The action didn't escape Aubrey's notice.

"Don't be such a spoil sport – just a handful of chips."

Taylor hugged her bowl and pouted. "No."

"Just give me some goddamn chips."

"Look," Beca interrupted, "I'm glad you two are finally together and what-not, but can you at least keep it down? I'm actually attempting to watch a movie for once."

"Jesse is gonna be pissed at you," Taylor said in a sing song voice.

"Everyone shut the hell up!"

* * *

Believe it or not, but Beca and Taylor actually made it through all three movies that were chosen. Halfway through _Rapture-Palooza_, though, Fat Amy had stolen the remote and paused the movie to announce that she thought the main character looked exactly like Beca and Taylor. The girls then had an hour long discussion about whether or not Anna Kendrick was actually related to them, which she most definitely was not.

"I'm bored," Taylor announced as she finished off her chips.

"I have all this pent up energy!" Fat Amy exclaimed. "I could horizontal run a whole hundred meters without stopping! Then I would promptly pass out." Several of the girls laughed as they stood and stretched. Lilly murmured something unintelligible before disappearing inside the kitchen.

"I'm bored," Beca complained as she lazily leaned into Chloe's side.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing to do here," Chloe said.

Aubrey was about to say something as well, but was cut off by someone's phone ringing. The opening bars of _Home_ by Phillip Phillips rang through the room. Taylor's face flushed as she picked up her phone from the ground and answered without checking Caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Um, hi, Taylor,"_ said the voice of Dr. Mitchell. Taylor's muscles stiffened.

"Hey, Dad," she said awkwardly, glancing around at the Bellas. "What's up?"

_"I – Well I noticed that you've been keeping your grades up in your business and music classes. So, congratulations, I guess."_ Even on the other end of the line, Taylor knew that this was just as awkward for her father as it was for her, if not more.

"Okay, thanks."

_"Well, I guess I just wanted to reward you,"_ Dr. Mitchell mumbled just loud enough for the brunette to hear.

"Oh really?" Taylor asked. She raised an eyebrow at all the girls when she realized they were hanging on to every word she said. "And what might this reward be?"

_"A trip to France with your sister and a few friends during Christmas break."_ Taylor's eyes bugged and she nearly dropped her phone. _"Think of it as your Christmas present."_

"How did you – But why would – Like – Okay, I'm just going to shut up now," Taylor spluttered, not noticing the amused grins spreading across her friends' faces.

_"I have a friend who lives in France. He owns a hotel in Paris and agreed to reserve a few rooms for you."_

"Dad, that's just – that's amazing. Thank you."

Their farewell was really awkward to say the least, but Taylor didn't give a shit at the moment – she was going to fucking France! Never in a million years did she think she would actually _appreciate_ something her father was doing for her, yet here she was, already as excited as a kid on Christmas day.

"Well, what has you so excited after a call from our old man?" Beca asked, tapping her sister on the head.

"Our old man is paying for all of us to go to France," Taylor replied as she tossed her phone back to where it was before.

All the girls cheered and clinked their glasses of Kool-Aid together before guzzling down the beverage.

"When are we all going to the country of love, Shortcake?" asked the Australian.

"Christmas break."

A chorus of groans ran through the room. Taylor frowned. She totally forgot that some of the girls could have already made plans for the holiday. Oops.

"I promised my parents I would make it home -"

"– meeting the boyfriend's parents -"

"I have no choice, really -"

"- Australia needs this sexy piece of meat back home!"

Taylor ran a hand through her hair. The only people who hadn't mentioned already having plans were Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe. But then again, Beca and Chloe had probably planned on spending Christmas break together at Barden anyway. Taylor didn't know anything about Aubrey's parents, but by the way the blonde never spoke about them, she assumed they weren't very close.

Fat Amy guzzled down the rest of her Kool-Aid. "Well, I ought to get going. Got a hot date to get to. Adios, aca-bitches!" And with that being said, the large blonde strolled out the door, waving a hand over her shoulder.

* * *

Several hours had passed since Fat Amy had left and the other girls had gradually dispersed until it was just Aubrey, Chloe, and the twins. Beca and Chloe were curled up on the couch watching the new episode of _Sam & Cat_, Aubrey was immersed in a very serious game of Uno on her phone, and Taylor? Raiding the kitchen. Again.

"You guys have nothing to eat!" Taylor complained loudly as she shut the fridge.

"Then stop eating everything!" Aubrey shot back.

"I can't help it! I just see some food, and I just have to _eat_ it!" Taylor said, making the motion of strangling someone with her hands as she said 'eat' even though nobody was even looking at her.

Aubrey shook her head before returning her concentration to her virtual Uno. The blonde only got to play three more cards before she lost to her computer opponent. She was no good at any kind of video game.

"Did you seriously just lose?" Taylor asked, peering over Aubrey's shoulder.

"Maybe."

Taylor sighed and took Aubrey's phone from her hands. Aubrey snatched at it, but the smaller girl was quicker. She plopped down beside Aubrey but she was wary to keep the device out of reach as she started up another game of Uno. It only took her a few minutes to win the game. Taylor smugly handed the phone back over. The blonde huffed as she scowled at the screen.

"How the hell are you so good at this shit?" Aubrey demanded, gesticulating wildly at her phone screen.

"Oh, please," Taylor scoffed, waving a hand. "I grew up around 'this shit'."

"I don't find that hard to believe," grumbled the blonde. Taylor's face split into a smug smile. She dug her own phone out of her pocket and tapped away at the screen. "What're you doing now?"

"Rubbing my number one rank in your face." Taylor handed her phone over to Aubrey. True enough, Taylor's name was at the top of the list for Subway Surfers with 50,001,020 points.

"You probably used a cheat!"

"No cheat."

Aubrey scowled and grumbled under her breath. She suddenly turned back to Taylor with a small smirk. "So who are you taking to Paris with you?"

"I don't know yet," Taylor teased. "Do you know of anyone who doesn't have any plans for Christmas break?"

Across the room, Beca and Chloe were listening in on their conversation instead of paying attention to their show. Beca quite honestly thought that her sister was going insane for not immediately asking Aubrey to go with her. Maybe the trip would teach the blonde to not be so uptight and then everyone's lives would be infinitely better and they'd all live happily ever after. But no, Taylor had to make things ten times more difficult than they had to be.

"Oh!" Chloe said, twisting around in her seat on the couch so she could look at Taylor. "You can take all three of us!" Beca rolled her eyes, but she silently agreed by nodding.

"Okay," Taylor said awkwardly as she twiddled her thumbs. "I'll just – just text Dad later to let him know."

"You don't need to be so veritably awkward," Aubrey said, nudging Taylor with her elbow.

"Did you just say 'veritably'?" Taylor demanded.

"Yes, I did."

"I must admit, that was pretty sexy."

"You should hear me say 'fallacious'."

* * *

**Yeah, I used a lot of big words in this one. I think so, anyway. Sorry if I confused anyone! And there's not much relationship-y things that went on between Aubrey and Taylor because they just started dating that day. I want their relationship to move at a steady pace and not seem too rushed. Does that make sense? Oh well...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, this chapter came along faster than I anticipated. However, it is more of a filler/entertaining chapter because I don't want to rush the story and I also want to show how the girls act with one another. **

**I'll try to reply to more of the people who leave reviews, unless you're reviewing as a guest, because then it's impossible for me reply, but I'll still appreciate it.**

**Again, Aubrey and Taylor are still getting used to their relationship, so my apologies if there's not enough kissing or cuddling going on between them just yet. We'll get there, though ;)**

* * *

"I'm bored," Taylor complained.

Beca looked over her shoulder to see her sister sprawled out on her bed. Taylor's whole upper body was hanging off the bed and her legs were leaning against the wall. She honestly looked like she was just dumped there.

"Text your girlfriend."

"Aubrey's in class," Taylor replied with a pout. "Why don't _you_ text _your_ girlfriend?"

"Chloe's in class," Beca said with a smirk. "Besides, you can still text her. She probably won't reply, though." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she snapped her fingers. "Or you can text her something extremely dirty and then blame it on autocorrect."

"Well what the hell can I text her?" Taylor demanded.

"Just make something up. You have a mind that's dirty enough."

Taylor sighed and dug her phone from her pocket. Her face scrunched a little as she thought for something that would surely give Aubrey a heart attack. After a few minutes of silent consideration, she grinned smugly and tapped out her message.

_I wanna strip you naked, throw you on my bed, and fuck you until you leave scratches on my back and the sheets are soaked._

"Maybe that's a bit much…" Taylor muttered to herself as she looked over the message.

"What's a bit much?" Beca asked. She leapt out her chair and snatched her sister's phone. Her trademark smirk spread across her face when she read the message. "Nah, that's pure gold! I might just use that sometime!"

"Okay…"

Taylor hit 'send' and waited a few seconds before typing out the second message and sending it.

_Hey* … I meant hey. Damn autocorrect…_

"But seriously, Beca, what if that was too much?" Taylor demanded.

"Aubrey will probably kick you in the nose for being a perverted freak, but then she'll probably fuck the living daylights out of you," Beca said with an eye roll.

"Keep rolling your eyes," Taylor said. "Maybe you'll find a brain back there." Beca scoffed just as Taylor's phone vibrated with a response from Aubrey.

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: I'll rip your fucking arms off and shove them down your esophagus as I repeatedly kick you in the vagina until you gush blood._

Taylor choked on the saliva in her mouth. "What the hell?!"

_Aubrey Posen is the Shit: Sorry, I meant 'hey, I'm coming over now'. Autocorrect is a bitch._

"What'd she say?" Beca demanded excitedly. The small girl was practically vibrating in excitement as she stole Taylor's phone (a bit too easily if you asked her) and reread the messages. Her blue eyes bugged out of her skull. "You have a messed up girlfriend."

The door to their room suddenly swung open and a very smug looking Aubrey strolled in. She had her schoolbag slung over shoulder, a purple mechanical pencil tucked behind her ear, and her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. Taylor quickly glanced at her own choice of an outfit: a loose _Hunger Games_ t-shirt and dark green Barden sweatpants with her hair tossed into an extremely messy bun. She looked a complete mess compared to Aubrey.

"Autocorrect sucks, eh?" Aubrey said with a smirk and wink. She dropped her bag onto the floor beside Taylor's bed with an odd _thump_. "Now scoot over, I've got homework to do."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, but moved over nonetheless. Aubrey pulled a rather thick book and a binder from her bag before sitting on the bed beside Taylor. The blonde grabbed the pencil from behind her ear, flipped the binder open, and silently got to work. Beca put her huge headphones over her ears and turned back to her laptop. Taylor – now bored out of her mind again – slid off the bed and just laid on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked, glancing at Taylor.

"Being a ninja," Taylor replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're not a ninja."

"Yes, I am."

"No. You're not."

"Did you see me do that?"

"Do what?"

"Exactly my point."

* * *

Chloe flounced into Beca and Taylor's dorm room with a large smile. The first thing she noticed was Taylor snoring softly on the floor, which she raised a copper eyebrow at. She then saw Aubrey on Taylor's bed hurriedly scribbling away and Beca sitting at her desk.

"The gang is all here!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing her arms above her head. Aubrey glanced up from her homework and gave a small wave before ducking her head over her binder again. "Can I ask you a quick question, 'Bree?"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice," Aubrey replied in a monotone.

"That was pretty clever," Chloe said. "But why exactly is your girlfriend on the floor?"

Aubrey dropped her pencil and quickly twisted her torso to pop her back. "I'm not exactly sure," she finally answered. Aubrey glanced at the digital clock on Taylor's desk. "She's been down there for almost an hour and asleep for ten minutes."

"Someone ought to wake her up or she'll have a sore neck in a while," Chloe advised as she flopped onto Beca's bed.

Aubrey nodded, setting her homework to the side. She pulled herself to her feet – her knees, neck, and back popped loudly as she did, which in turn made Chloe cringe – and knelt beside Taylor's head. She pushed a strand of stray, brown hair from the brunette's face before pinching her cheeks.

"Wake up, Taylor," she said teasingly in a sing song voice. "Time to wake up!"

Taylor sleepily swatted at Aubrey's hands and scrunched her nose. "Go away." Aubrey rolled her eyes before grabbing Taylor's shoulder and giving her a shake. Taylor jumped awake, her eyes snapping open and her pupils shrinking to tiny pinpricks at the sudden light. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"Like, ten minutes," Aubrey answered.

"Huh, it sure felt like ten seconds." Taylor said. "And my neck hurts."

"Next time, fall asleep on the bed, not the floor."

"Okay, _Mom_."

"You'd be pretty fucking crazy for dating your mom."

"Of course I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane?"

* * *

Taylor was asleep again, only this time she was leaning on Aubrey's shoulder. And Chloe may or may not have snapped a photo and posted it to Instagram, which in turn may or may not have gotten her a few empty threats from her blonde friend, despite her smile.

"Why is Taylor always sleeping?" Chloe suddenly asked. Aubrey looked up, but then noticed that the question was directed at Beca, not her.

"She either sleeps, eats, or complains when she's bored or has nothing to do. She was annoying as fuck before you two showed up," Beca replied.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow before looking down at the girl sleeping on her shoulder. Taylor's breathing was slow and steady and she looked several years younger. The blonde's brow scrunched when she realized just how small and vulnerable she seemed. She didn't like it.

"Now don't be thinking about snogging my sister while she's asleep," Beca teased.

Chloe sighed. "Have you been reading Harry Potter again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because British people say 'snogging' instead of 'making out' or 'kissing'. It sounds weird coming from you."

Aubrey rolled her eyes as the two continued poking insults at each other. She flipped her binder and book shut and pushed them off the end of the bed. They landed on the floor with a weird _whaphump._ Beca and Chloe looked up briefly with amused expressions. Aubrey only shrugged.

"You people are loud," Taylor grumbled as she woke again. She lifted her head from Aubrey's shoulder, yawned, and rubbed her eyes open.

"You've been sleeping too much, anyway," Beca said, waving a hand.

"I'm hungry," Taylor said. "Can we go get something to eat?"

"I guess," Beca said. "I'll pay for all of us." No one argued with her. The four of them rose to their feet and Beca grabbed her wallet before they all traipsed out the door, Taylor not even bothering to put on some shoes.

"You're going to step in something nasty," Aubrey pointed out when she noticed Taylor's neon socks and lack of shoes of any kind.

"I'll live, but I can't help but feel as if I've forgotten something," Taylor said thoughtfully as she stopped in her tracks.

"Shoes?" Beca suggested sarcastically. Their group slowed to a stop to allow Taylor time to think.

"Oh! I remember now!" Taylor exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. She suddenly placed a hand behind Aubrey's neck and pulled her head down before placing a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. She smiled. "There we go!"

"Can we go now?" Beca asked despite the fact that she was grinning smugly at the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm good now."

* * *

**There it was! I hope you guys liked it...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, this one is getting things moving along. And before you get reading, this takes place approximately two-three weeks after the last one. Kay? Kay.**

**Carry on!**

* * *

Taylor didn't like airports. She didn't like people she didn't know grabbing her, which basically ruled out airports again. They were crowded, noisy, and seemingly disorganized. There were too many people running around trying to catch flights for her taste. And _apparently_ she walks too slowly because Aubrey had a firm grip on Taylor's hand and was pulling her along to the ring of chairs called the "Waiting Area" near their gate. It sure didn't look like a waiting area to her. More like a rundown pile of chairs.

"I wish someone would just invent teleporters already," Taylor grumbled. Aubrey grinned and she slowed to a stop to allow Beca and Chloe to catch up. Taylor turned to face Aubrey. "And why do you walk so fast? We still have a half hour until our flight leaves!"

"If we moved at your leisurely pace, we'd surely miss our flight," Aubrey answered, plopping down into one of the uncomfortable, plastic backed chairs. Taylor settled down into the chair beside the blonde.

"Airports are stupid," Beca complained when she and Chloe reached the couple. "I wish someone would just invent teleporters already!"

"Thank _God,_ I'm not the only one!" Taylor exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. A mother walking by with a small boy clinging to her hand shot Taylor a dirty look. Taylor glared right back and stuck her tongue out at the woman.

"Don't act like a child," Aubrey chastised, despite her amused smile. "And what exactly is so bad about airports?"

"Too many people in one place for my liking."

* * *

"I call window seat!"

Taylor giddily plopped into the window seat with a childish smile. Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat in the middle seat. The short brunette peeked over the seats in front of them to see that an older, balding man was seated between Beca and Chloe. Beca was silently seething and her eyes narrowed dangerously when she noticed that the man was checking out Chloe. The redhead was unaware of the predicament as she was currently texting her father.

"Excuse me, sir," Beca said through gritted teeth, "but can you switch me seats? I would like to sit next to my _girlfriend_."

Taylor smirked and sat back down in her seat. Her sister was totally the jealous type.

"What did you do now?" Aubrey demanded.

"I didn't do anything!" Taylor said. She crossed her arms. "Why do people always assume I did something wrong?"

"You're a troublemaker, so you can't exactly blame me," Aubrey said with a smirk. Taylor rolled her eyes as Aubrey leaned over and quickly kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you wanna hear a joke?" Taylor asked enthusiastically.

Aubrey sighed. "Sure."

"What starts with 'f' and ends with 'uck'?"

"Firetruck."

Taylor frowned and said, "No, it was 'fuck'. Welcome to the real world."

* * *

Taylor was bored out of her mind. She found it entirely impossible to sleep on planes, her phone was almost dead, and she had nothing else to entertain herself with and they were only halfway through their flight. She supposed she could start a conversation with Aubrey, but the blonde seemed pretty intent on finishing her crossword puzzle. The brunette settled on watching her girlfriend instead.

Aubrey suddenly glanced up and met Taylor's gaze. "You're staring."

"Sorry." Taylor didn't shift her gaze, though. Aubrey let a small smile slip when she looked up again. "What're you grinning about?"

"Nothing," Aubrey replied as she set her crossword and pencil down in her lap. "I just suppose you're bored out of your mind, am I right?"

"Surprise, surprise," Taylor muttered.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Aubrey suggested.

Taylor twisted her whole body in her seat to face Aubrey. She smirked and held out a fist. Her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped her hand.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded the blonde.

"Were we ever taught how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Taylor asked. Aubrey's brow furrowed as she considered the answer. "Or are we just born with the ability to do so?"

Aubrey tapped her chin. "I'm having a silent moment of realization here." Taylor's eyes widened again. She excitedly slapped Aubrey on the arm. "What now?"

"I figured out why paper beats rock!" Taylor exclaimed, continuing to slap the blonde's arm.

"Well, don't keep me waiting! Spit it out."

"Okay, okay." Taylor took a deep breath. "Paper symbolizes words, and words symbolize brains. And rock symbolizes brawn. Brains over brawn. Mind over matter._ Paper over rock._"

Aubrey's green eyes widened in astonishment and realization. "You clever little shit!" She frowned. "Then what the fuck does scissors mean?"

Beca and Chloe popped their heads over the seat and simultaneously replied with, "Lesbians."

* * *

"I'm bored again," Taylor said.

"Even after uncovering the hidden secrets of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Aubrey teased.

Taylor smirked. "You should tell me an embarrassing story."

"Only if you tell me one."

"Fine."

Aubrey gave Taylor a pointed look that said 'Bitch-you-better-do-it'. Taylor waved a hand, indicating for her to go on.

"Okay, well, when I was fourteen, I was at a family reunion," Aubrey started. Taylor grinned. She was already liking where this was going. "I was in this room with a bunch of my aunts, uncles, and cousins and my grandma was there, as well." Taylor nodded encouragingly. "My grandma was just sitting in the old recliner with the creepiest smile ever, and my fourteen year old self had the audacity to ask her what was up. She just looked right at me and said, 'Everyone in this room is alive thanks to my vagina'. Most awkward moment in my life."

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose as Taylor burst out laughing. "Damn, you had a great grandma!"

"Your turn."

Taylor ceased her laughing as she thought of something to share. She sighed when she could only think of one thing that would make the blonde's embarrassing story seem even less embarrassing.

"One time, I was in a stall of a crowded public bathroom," Taylor started. She had hardly even begun telling the story and her cheeks were already starting to turn red. "And this one little girl just pokes her head under the door while I was peeing. And since I didn't know how to react to this because I have little to no experience whatsoever with children -" Aubrey was full out laughing her ass off by this point "- I may or may not have just flailed my legs at her and kicked her in the head several times until she left."

Aubrey slapped her shoulder. "You _kicked_ a _little girl_ in the head?!"

"She's the one who poked her head into my stall!"

* * *

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to wake up. We're going to be landing soon."

Aubrey jerked awake. The flight attendant removed her hand from her shoulder and walked on down the aisle, waking up the other passengers. The blonde rubbed her eyes open. She looked to her right and noticed that Taylor was awake and wide-eyed and staring out the window into the dark sky.

Taylor turned and smiled at Aubrey. "Well, hello, sleepyhead."

"How long was I asleep?" Aubrey asked. Her voice was low and thick with sleep.

"About an hour."

The blonde nodded and buckled her seatbelt as the "Fasten Your Seatbelts" sign flickered on. Several minutes later, the plane started to dip and Aubrey gripped the arm rest. She always hated landing.

* * *

Chloe pulled her luggage with one hand and tugged Beca – who was half-asleep – along as she trailed after Taylor and Aubrey. "So where's our hotel?"

"My dad said that someone would be meeting us here and taking us to our hotel," Taylor said as she pulled her beanie down lower on her head. The airport was unnecessarily chilly and there was a thin layer of snow on the ground outside.

The four of them pushed their way to the front of the ridiculously large airport. (Like seriously, do French people have some sort of obsession with large buildings?) They were met with a tall, seemingly sculpted young man with black hair slicked back to his skull that matched his spotless black suit and shiny black shoes. His face was quite angular and he was holding a sign that read "Taylor Mitchell and friends" in bold print in his white gloved hands.

"Bonjour," greeted the man with a slight bow and charming smile that showed off his perfect white teeth. His accented voice was deep and gravelly and would be a sure turn-on for all straight girls and gay guys. "My name iz François and my father 'az zent me to bring Taylor Mitchell and 'er friendz to 'is 'otel for 'ze duration of their stay in Paris."

Taylor grinned. "That's us."

François smiled and tucked the sign under his arm. "Fabulous. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you 'ze way."

The four girls silently followed him. Chloe shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets when they stepped outside and were immediately whipped with a gust of cold air. François led them to a sleek, black BMW and piled their suitcases in the trunk. Beca immediately crawled into the passenger seat (which was on the left side, not the right side like she was used to), which ultimately left her sister, Aubrey, and Chloe to squeeze into the back. François stepped into the car. He quickly glanced into the rearview mirror to see the three of them squashed together.

"No worriez," François said, "ze 'otel iz not far."

François was true to his word – the car ride only lasted a little over five minutes. Aubrey threw the door open and leapt out onto the snow covered pavement. Taylor crawled out after her before turning around and pulling a yawning Chloe out by the arm. They grabbed their suitcases (after ogling at the huge, beautiful, stone building before them) before following François through the sparkling glass doors into the lobby of his father's hotel, and _damn_ was it fancy.

The floors were snow white marble with swirls of black (or maybe it was black with white swirls?), a large, crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and by the looks of it, hand-carved furniture sat in the corner in a small ring for visiting. It was like a giant fucking cave to Taylor.

"Bonjour!" exclaimed a graying and balding man from behind a marble desk. "I assume that you are Warren Mitchell's daughters and friends!"

Beca nodded whereas Taylor raised an eyebrow. She could've sworn she knew him from somewhere…

"Antoine?!" Taylor suddenly exclaimed with a smile. The man was none other than her very own godfather (who also acted more like a father than Warren did at times). She _knew_ she recognized him!

Antoine smiled widely as he stepped out from behind his desk. "Last I saw you and Beca, you two were only seven!"

Taylor whirled around excitedly. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her forward to stand beside her. "Aubrey, this is mine and Beca's godfather, Antoine Modisette -" Aubrey smiled politely at Antoine, who gave a small bow. "- and Antoine, this is my _belle petite amie_, Aubrey Posen."

Aubrey's and Antoine's eyes widened and they simultaneously said, "You didn't tell me you spoke French!"

Taylor laughed and smirked. "_Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi_."

"What did you just say?" Aubrey demanded.

"She said, 'there's a lot of things you don't know about me'," Beca answered nonchalantly, inspecting her chipped, black fingernail polish.

Chloe slapped Beca's shoulder. "You too?!" Beca simply smirked and shrugged. "Any other secrets you would like to tell me?"

"I can swear in Italian."

"Well, I can speak full-out Italian, bitch."

Beca whirled around to face her sister. "_Cagna!_"

Taylor replied back in Italian with, "_Anche voi_."

Antoine leaned around the sisters and spoke to Aubrey and Chloe. "Do they always fight like this?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

**belle petite amie - beautiful girlfriend (French)**

**Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi****_ - _****There's a lot of things you don't know about me. (French)**

**Cagna - Bitch. (Italian)**

**Anche voi - You too. (Italian)**

**Hopefully I got the French and Italian all right... Feel free to chastise me if I didn't as Google Translate might not be very trustworthy (I have nothing else, okay?).**

**Anyway, the girls are now in Paris! I have some things planned out for them to do, but what do you people want to see? You are the readers, after all, and my main job is to please you, so, don't be afraid to suggest an idea that you want to see!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm SO sorry about the wait! I've had writer's block with this chapter, and then I also had to research a lot of stuff because I've never been to Paris before, let alone another country. I apologize in advance if anything is wrong in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

Beca's eyes slowly flickered open. Bright light filtered in through the open blinds and reflected off the snow white sheets over her body. A warm weight was resting on her chest. She blinked several times and saw that a sleeping Chloe was draped over her body.

"Where am I?" Beca mumbled sleepily to herself. She looked around at her surroundings. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the huge, king-sized bed she was currently laying in. The walls were covered in plain – yet still somewhat extravagant – beige colored wallpaper with white-washed wood flooring. A smaller version of the chandelier in the lobby hung in the middle of the ceiling. "Right. A fancy ass hotel in Paris."

Chloe stirred. She slowly lifted her head from Beca's chest. Her red hair sat atop her head in disarray and the crystal blue of her eyes was hidden behind her still droopy lids.

"Good morning," Chloe muttered, leaning over and pecking Beca's lips.

Beca grinned. "Do you think the French have _Duck Dynasty_ prerecorded?" she asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes before promptly rolling out of bed. She stretched and let out a relieved sigh when her back popped. "Do you think 'Bree and Taylor are up yet?"

"I dunno," Beca replied. The brunette rolled onto her side and searched through the bedside table for the remote to the TV. "Can I name the remote Waldo? Because I can't find it."

"I found Waldo." Chloe grabbed the remote from the floor and tossed it onto the bed beside her girlfriend. The redhead then started searching through her suitcase for something to wear for the day. "So do you know what we're doing today?"

"Aubrey probably has everything planned out." Chloe shot a glare at Beca, but the brunette was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how to use the remote. "Okay, _my_ remote is so simple to use, but this one seems like it's encrypted with some sort of alien code."

"Well, you first press the red button at the top of the remote to turn the TV on," Chloe replied sarcastically.

"I know _that_. Everything else is just confusing."

Beca looked up from the 'encrypted' remote at the sound of light tapping on their door. She threw the sheets to the side and padded barefoot to the door. The brunette stood on her tiptoes and peeked through the peephole. She caught a flash of blonde hair.

"Ugh, it's Aubrey!" Beca whined. "It's too early to see her!"

"Stop your bellyaching and open the door, Mitchell!" Aubrey chastised through the wooden door.

Beca made a face but replaced it with a sarcastic smile when she opened the door. Aubrey strode confidently through the door, pulling a yawning Taylor along by the hand. They were both dressed and Taylor's hair was still a little damp from what Beca assumed was from a shower.

"How long have you two been awake?" Beca asked, nudging the door shut with her foot.

Aubrey dropped Taylor's hand and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall that read nine in the morning. "About two hours."

Taylor flopped face first onto the bed with a grunt. "You're sleeping on the floor tonight. You kicked me in the ribs like, six times."

"That's not my problem."

"Do you have like, night terrors or something?" Chloe glanced at Aubrey with wide eyes. The blonde was starting to look a bit green. Not good.

"So what are we doing today?" Chloe asked, drawing the attention away from Aubrey.

Taylor rolled over onto her back. "I'm famished, so breakfast is a must."

"First of all," Beca said, "what the hell else is there to do here besides eat and shop?"

"I wouldn't mind shopping the whole time," Chloe piped up with a wide smile as she finally picked out an outfit from her suitcase. Aubrey nodded slowly. She still had a bit of green lingering in her features.

"I only grabbed so many Euros from the foreign currency ATM thing," Taylor said.

Beca rolled her eyes and said, "The day before we leave, we'll shop the whole day and spend all the leftover money." Chloe fist pumped victoriously, earning herself a small grin from Aubrey, who seemed to have returned to her natural color.

"Isn't there a tour for the Eiffel Tower?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah!" Chloe exclaimed. "I also think there's a Skip-the-Line ticket thing."

"Guess what we're doing today, kiddies?"

* * *

"France doesn't really have much variety to choose from for breakfast," Taylor commented, staring at the piece of her baguette in her hand. She dunked the bread into the small bowl of strawberry jam and popped it into her mouth. "But damn, is it good!" Aubrey smirked, lifting her mug of coffee to her lips and sipping at it.

Beca took a swift drink of her iced tea, only to scrunch up her nose. "My iced tea is cold."

"Really?" Taylor said with a sarcastic drawl. "I wonder why!"

"I know! It's – oh. Nevermind."

Taylor grinned. She dunked another piece of her baguette into her mug of hot chocolate and ate it. She then proceeded to over exaggerate a delighted moan as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Damn, we need this in America."

"America needs French food, period," Chloe said before biting into her pain aux raisins. The redhead quickly chewed her food and licked up the dab of cream on the corner of her lip.

"So," Aubrey started, leaning back in her chair, "when are we going to get that tour of the Eiffel Tower?"

"In a few hours as soon as I finish mailing a hundred pounds of buttered baguettes to my dorm," Taylor said nonchalantly as she chewed another piece of her baguette.

"At this rate, we're never going to leave Paris," Beca muttered.

"I sure hope we never leave," Chloe said. She gestured out the window. "Because I'm pretty sure I can get used to this view."

Beca raised an eyebrow. All the redhead could possibly see was the deserted street covered in muddy snow and a rather filthy and old French man walking past. "That's a strange view, Red."

"Yeah, that worked out better in my head."

* * *

"You didn't tell me it would cost nearly two hundred Euros for this Skip-the-Line," Taylor hissed at Chloe as she handed over the money.

"That detail may or may not have slipped my mind."

The man collecting the money handed them each their ticket and a sheet of paper with facts about the tower written on it. A tall woman with pale skin and ruby red lips stepped forward. Her lips were twisted into a faked smile that reminded Taylor of the Joker.

"Bonjour!" she greeted. Her voice definitely didn't have a French accent. It sounded more American. "My name is Libby -" yeah, totally American "- and I'll be telling you a few facts about the Eiffel Tower before allowing you unrestricted access to the first tier, second tier, and then the summit!"

Taylor pulled her beanie down further over her ears as it started to gently snow. The brunette watched the little fluffs of white fall to the ground and blocked out Libby's voice as the woman rambled on and on about the Tower. Aubrey, however, hung on to every word that passed out of her ruby mouth as if her life depended on it.

"- and that's all! Now, I'll show you to the elevator, and then I'll leave you to your exploring!"

Taylor silently walked beside Aubrey as the four girls followed Libby to the elevator. They stepped inside the elevator. Libby pressed the button with a bold '1' printed on it before quickly stepping back out. She smiled and waved as the doors closed. "Enjoy your tour!"

"Goodness, she was a bit much on the eyes," Beca grumbled as their elevator started climbing up to the first observation deck. Chloe smacked her upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop acting like such a child," the redhead chastised, grinning wickedly at the shorter woman. Beca made a face.

The elevator suddenly shuddered to a stop and the doors swung open. The four of them carefully stepped forward. Beca was completely awestruck when they reached the railing. The people standing beneath their feet looked like little pinpricks on the ground.

"We haven't even been up here for a minute and it's already worth the two hundred dollars," Taylor commented, unconsciously grabbing Aubrey's hand in the process.

"The view of Champ des Mars is incredible," Aubrey said breathily. The blonde stood on her tiptoes to get a better look.

Beca turned to face the blonde. "What in the world is Champ des Mars?"

"It's the park right in front of us," Aubrey answered. "It stretches all the way out to Montparnasse Tower and is Paris' most famous green park."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Did you research all this?" Aubrey glanced at Taylor with a smug smile. She simply shrugged. The brunette shook her head in disbelief before turning back to the view in front of her. She should have known that Aubrey was going to look up facts for their vacation.

Snow fluttered down in front of their faces, getting caught in their eyelashes and melting as soon as it touched their skin. Taylor turned her face upwards and attempted to catch a flake in her mouth to no avail. Aubrey watched on in amusement.

The four of them looked out on the view for a few more minutes before getting a passing tour guide to get a picture of them. They then carried on to the second tier. People walking below them were even smaller now and they could now look over the city skyline, but were still close enough to see the Notre Dame Cathedral (as was enthusiastically pointed out by Aubrey). And finally, the summit allowed them a jaw-dropping view of the whole city. Champ des Mars seemed like a small, green strip in their eyes.

Taylor leaned against the railing, smiling brightly as she gazed out at the city. She turned to see Aubrey's megawatt grin. "This was _so_ worth the money."

* * *

**And there it is. It probably isn't as good as it can be, and for that, I apologize. Hopefully you still enjoyed it, though!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter isn't anything important, it's just a filler (sort of)/a little something to make up for not updating in so long. I guess it's not that important so you could skip it if you wanted. And it's also pretty short too...**

**Anyway, is there anything that you guys want to see the girls do while in Paris? I plan on doing only two-four more chapters of them in Paris before getting things moving faster.**

* * *

Taylor looked over a printed out list of activities for them to do while in Paris, courtesy of Aubrey. The girls were back at the hotel after sending plenty of photos of them on the Eiffel Tower to the Bellas (at Fat Amy's request). After spending a few hours of wandering through Champ des Mars below the tower, they wandered through several nearby shops before returning to the hotel for lunch.

The short brunette glanced over her shoulder. Aubrey was spread eagle on the bed, her deep breathing assuring Taylor's suspicions that she was asleep. Taylor smiled briefly before turning back to the list. There were several monotonous activities listed, like going to the nearby museum and seeing the Mona Lisa, but several others caught her eye. For example, visiting Disneyland seemed like a good idea. They would need to borrow François's car to get there, though.

A knock sounded at the door. With an inaudible huff, Taylor stood from her seat on the impossibly comfy couch and traipsed to the door. She revealed her sister's smug face once she opened the door.

"So," Beca drawled as she stepped past Taylor and into the room, "what else shall we do on our first day as tourists?"

"I don't know, but you need to shut up or you'll wake Aubrey," Taylor answered, allowing Chloe to enter as well before shutting the door with a soft click.

Beca plopped onto the couch – sinking into the cushions in the process – and grabbed the list. She suddenly raised an eyebrow. She looked over the top of the paper at Taylor. "Go to the museum? You can totally tell that Aubrey made this." Taylor proceeded to kick Beca's shin as Chloe whacked her girlfriend upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"For being an ass, yet again," Chloe answered with an eye roll.

Beca shrugged before returning her attention back to the list. Her eyes skimmed over several interesting options before stopping at the final suggestion. She raised her eyebrow again. "Why did Aubrey put 'Abraxas Tattoo Parlor' down on here? That's quite odd."

"She obviously knew you were wanting to get a tattoo of the Eiffel Tower inked onto your pasty white ass," Taylor joked. She was rewarded with a smack to the arm from Beca and a giggle from Chloe.

"I don't see any tattoos on you, you little pussy!" Beca remarked.

"Anyway," Taylor continued, glaring at her sister, "you were complaining about wanting another tattoo last week."

"Oh. Right."

"I already have the perfect tattoo idea for you as well, sis."

"Do tell!"

"Chloe's face right on your motherfucking forehead so you see her every morning when you look in the mirror."

Chloe made a face. "That's just outright creepy."

Taylor grinned and winked. "I know." She stole the list from Beca's hands. "We should just hang out here for the rest of the day and save some of this for the rest of the week."

Beca and Chloe glanced at each other before shrugging. "Fine with us."

"I'm gonna call room service and get us some more food," Beca said, already walking over to the provided phone on the coffee table across the room.

"Get some baguettes and jam – that stuff is the shit," Taylor piped up. Beca rolled her eyes, but relayed it to the Frenchwoman on the other end in clean French.

"They probably speak English, Bec," Chloe said with an amused smirk (she definitely picked that up from Beca). Said brunette simply waved her off and continued to speak in French. "No need to show off…" grumbled the redhead.

Taylor grinned as Beca hung up. Beca shrugged at Chloe's unimpressed glare, opting instead to ignore it and to flop back onto the couch. The three girls looked up as Aubrey grumbled and rolled over in her sleep.

"That's our sign to pipe down before the beast awakens," Beca stage-whispered, which ultimately earned her yet another slap upside the head from her girlfriend. "Would you _stop_ that?!"

"Stop being an ass and maybe I will."

Beca sighed, a scowl donning her features. She visibly perked up at the sound of a knock at the door. "That was quick!" The short woman jumped up, raced to the door, and retrieved a tray with a heaping mound of food piled on top. Beca grabbed a baguette and tossed it in her sister's general direction. Taylor caught the flying hunk of bread and immediately took a bite out of it.

"These baguettes are like little bits and pieces of heaven and angel poop," Taylor said through her mouthful of bread.

Chloe scrunched her face and pushed Taylor's mouth shut with a single finger. "Please stop talking with your mouth full. It's quite nauseating."

"Beca does it all the time though!" Taylor exclaimed, pointing her baguette at her sister. Her eyes suddenly widened significantly as Aubrey stirred. She watched her blonde girlfriend over her shoulder until she stopped rolling around before turning back to glare at the giggling redhead. "Is she cranky after being rudely awakened?"

"Sadly enough," Chloe replied. "It's best to just let her wake up on her own. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're about to be brutally murdered and I'm sure it'll be a rude awakening to Aubrey."

"I _am_ awake," said a gruff voice. "You ding dongs are too loud to sleep through."

The three girls turned to look in Aubrey's direction. The blonde was rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Taylor grinned before taking another bite of her baguette.

"Being loud is just a part of my charming personality," Taylor jokingly stated.

Beca chortled, waving a hand erratically around her head. "Oh God, don't think of that in the wrong way!"

Taylor's brow furrowed. "The wrong way…" Her eyes widened in realization as her eyebrows shut up. She smacked Beca's arm. "You dirty little bird!"

"Ugh," Aubrey grumbled, scrunching her face. "You sound like my grandma."

"Great – now I sound like an old woman."

"She's actually quite amusing until she gets mad. Then you fucking run for your life, hide, and pray that she doesn't find you."

"Sounds terrifying."

"Believe me, it is."

* * *

**Remember to leave me your ideas on what the girls should do while in Paris! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry about the wait! This past week has been a busy one for me. Softball is over, but I still have basketball and soccer and then school is starting in less than a month (which I am dreading. The thought of high school scares me shitless). **

* * *

It was their third day in Paris (the previous day everyone slept in before going to Louvre Museum and seeing the Mona Lisa due to Aubrey's nagging). Beca and Chloe immediately agreed to going ice skating once Taylor mentioned the idea, but Aubrey was a different kind of story. She would have to be bribed or tricked into doing it.

Taylor leapt onto the bed she shared with Aubrey. The blonde was leaning against the headboard reading _Inkheart_. Aubrey glanced over at her girlfriend before returning her attention to her book.

"What is it?" Aubrey asked monotonously.

"Beca, Chloe, and I want to go ice skating," Taylor answered.

"Then go ice skating," Aubrey said, keeping her gaze glued to the pages in front of her.

"We want you to come with!" Taylor wound her arms around Aubrey's waist and nuzzled the blonde's cheek with her nose to get her attention. She jutted her bottom lip out into a pout once Aubrey turned to look at her. "Please?"

Aubrey stuck a bookmark into her book and snapped it shut with a sigh. "I've never been ice skating before. I'd be covered in bruises in five minutes."

Taylor pushed _Inkheart_ to the floor before slinging one of her legs over Aubrey's to straddle the blonde and sat down. She smirked as she leaned in until their lips were millimeters apart. "Now I'll ask you again – will you go ice skating with us?" she said in a low voice. The blonde beneath her quickly nodded. Taylor smirked again before closing the distance between them. Aubrey eagerly kissed her back, pulling the short brunette closer.

"Beca and Chloe are waiting for us out in the hallway," Taylor said once they separated for air. Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "They knew I would be able to convince you."

"Of course they did."

"I'll hold your hand the whole time if you want."

"Fine."

* * *

"What the hell did I get myself into," Aubrey muttered as Taylor tied her skates for her.

"Something totally awesome," Taylor answered, standing up on the matted floor. The ice skates made Taylor a good three or so inches taller and Aubrey did a quick onceover of her girlfriend from her sitting position. "Like what you see?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She carefully stood up, grabbing onto Taylor's shoulder for balance. Beca snorted and Aubrey didn't hesitate to reach over and smack her arm.

"Stop it and let's go skate!" Chloe exclaimed, grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her to the doors that led to the ice rink. They disappeared inside.

Taylor looked up at Aubrey. "You ready for this?"

"It's ice skating," Aubrey said. "I think I can handle this."

"It's harder than it looks."

"That's comforting."

"Sorry."

The two women trooped to the doors. Taylor pushed it open and led the blonde inside the chilled room. Aubrey easily spotted Chloe and Beca on the other side of the rink – the red hair was like a giant and obnoxious neon sign – and there was music playing over the intercom. There weren't many people skating, maybe a little over thirty other people were there.

Taylor glided out onto the ice first. She stopped a few feet away and turned to stare expectantly at Aubrey. The blonde stepped onto the ice, but grabbed onto the wall with a vice-like grip.

"Come on!" Taylor urged, slowly skating backwards to keep an eye on the blonde.

"Hey!" Aubrey exclaimed. "You said you would hold my hand!" Taylor skated back and held out her hand, which Aubrey immediately grabbed ahold of. The brunette eased Aubrey away from the wall, pulling her along. "How the hell are you so good at ice skating?"

"Ice skating is basically a must-have talent from where Beca and I come from," Taylor answered simply.

"Well, where are you from?" the blonde prodded.

Taylor shot Aubrey a look that said _are-you-fucking-serious_. "I support the _Chicago_ Blackhawks. Where is Chicago located, Bree?"

"You're from Illinois?"

"Well, yeah. Where'd you think I was from?"

"I don't know! I just pegged you for someone from Minnesota or something."

Beca and Chloe skidded to a stop beside Taylor and Aubrey, spraying the two with ice. Taylor wiped the ice from her sleeves and glared at her sister. Beca smirked.

"What are you two burgers talking about?" Beca demanded. "How hard you'll fuck each other when we get back to the hotel?"

"You did _not_ just say that!" Taylor growled. She dropped Aubrey's hand and took off after her cackling sister.

Chloe watched the two speed around the rink, weaving in and out of a group of people. Aubrey pushed forward, slowly moving along the ice with her arms outstretched for balance, managing to look like a bird in flight. Her redheaded friend joined her side. Beca suddenly whizzed by just mere inches from Aubrey, Taylor soon following. The unsuspecting blonde let out a little shriek before slipping and falling onto her butt.

The redhead doubled over in a fit of giggles. Aubrey glared at her friend as she picked herself up off the ground. Now across the rink, Beca and Taylor saw the slip and were now skating to the blonde, laughing the whole way there. Aubrey glared at the two as well.

"What are you two laughing at?" Aubrey demanded, crossing her arms. She quickly uncrossed them and grabbed Chloe's shoulder as she slipped again, dragging the redhead down to the ice with her. Beca and Taylor were breathless by now. "Goddammit! Fuck you and your ability to persuade me into doing these things!"

* * *

Aubrey glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, being careful so as to not disturb a slumbering Taylor. A dark green 12:37 shone right back her. The blonde slightly shifted her sore body (she was never going ice skating again) into a more comfortable position. Taylor – who was clad in Batman pajamas – muttered something in her sleep, flung a possessive arm and leg over Aubrey, and pulled the blonde closer. The brunette's head nestled into the crook of Aubrey's neck, tickling the exposed skin with every exhalation of breath.

The blonde draped an arm over Taylor's shoulders as she stared up at the ceiling. She attempted to ignore the soft snoring coming from the smaller girl, but to no avail. With a grumble, Aubrey gently disentangled herself from Taylor and sat up, intent on grabbing her phone to entertain herself when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down to the bed.

"I can hear you thinking," Taylor mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm not even thinking," Aubrey argued.

"That's a lie," Taylor said. "Everyone always thinks."

"I have no idea -"

"No, it's too early to argue."

"But I can't get to sleep."

Taylor blinked wearily, giving Aubrey a light squeeze around the waist. With a brief moment of hesitation, the brunette started to sing the song that was sang to her after she would have a nightmare when she was younger.

**Go to sleep**

**Little babe**

**Dawn is drawing near.**

**Close your eyes**

**Sleepy babe**

**Shed not a tear.**

Taylor quickly yawned before finishing the rest of the lullaby.

**In the morning when you wake**

**I will be right here.**

**Go to sleep **

**Little babe**

**Dawn is drawing near.**

* * *

**Okay, not my best chapter, but everyone has one of those, i think. And that lullaby thing could be longer, but I don't think you people want that. Or do you? **


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry about the delay! I have had some serious writer's block with this and it's incredibly frustrating. Hopefully this gives you the Bechloe and the Taubrey/Mitchsen (I don't know, what do you guys call them?) moments that you all seem to crave.**

**Also, I plan on this being the last day they're in Paris. I've estimated that there's going to be four-seven more chapters left of this story, not counting an epilogue (if I write one), and the pace is going to speed up. I've kept you waiting long enough and it's high time we've moved on to juicy drama (hopefully it's juicy lol) and conflicts between all the girls. **

**I also apologize in advance if this chapter is a bit sappy or overloading on the fluff. Or, your welcome if you were wanting just that. I think that this is the fluffiest chapter I've written, but then again, there's hardly been any fluff at all.**

* * *

"Wake up."

"Go 'way."

"Wake. Up."

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Wake me up when it's noon."

"Then I think you've forgotten that today's Christmas."

Aubrey snorted as Taylor shot up in bed. Her brown hair hung in front of her eyes and she lazily brushed it to the side so she could see. The blonde grinned and tapped Taylor on the nose, whose face then scrunched in seemingly the most adorable manner. Taylor made a small noise in the back of her throat before wrapping her arms around Aubrey's waist and pulling her back down to the mattress with her. The brunette buried her nose into Aubrey's exposed neck.

"I don't wanna get up yet," Taylor mumbled.

Aubrey sighed. "But what about breakfast?"

"I can wait just a little bit longer before gettin' me some baguettes."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Taylor's eyes slowly slid shut as Aubrey absentmindedly ran her fingers through her brown mane. The only sound that penetrated their little bubble was their own breathing (and the sound of the heating in the hotel, but they both chose to just ignore that).

"You have magical fingers," Taylor suddenly mumbled.

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah." Taylor sat up and grabbed one of Aubrey's hands. "Your hands are really soft as well. It's like hand porn."

"Jeez, you are _quite_ the charmer, Mitchell," Aubrey said sarcastically, even throwing in a roll of her eyes as she pulled her hand back.

"I know," Taylor stated with a smirk. "Why else would you be dating me?"

"There's no other reason," joked the blonde before suddenly turning serious. "Now it's time to get up. I told Chloe we'd be at her apartment at eight thirty to exchange presents and eat sugar cookies delivered by room service while we sing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'." Taylor grumbled and slowly rolled out of bed. Aubrey's mouth briefly lifted at the corners before she swatted Taylor's backside and loudly exclaimed, "Hurry up, slow-poke!"

"I'm going!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!" Taylor exclaimed as she pushed past Beca to enter her sister's hotel room. "I come bearing gifts!"

"You're such a weirdo," Beca commented. She bumped her shoulder with Taylor's and stole the wrapped box from Taylor's hands that had her name written on it. "Chlo! I think you've been showering long enough!"

The bathroom door opened and Chloe stuck her head out. "Chill out! I still have to dry my hair!"

Taylor smirked at her sister. Beca huffed and flopped onto the bed, still holding onto her gift. The sound of a hairdryer started from behind the bathroom door.

"We have a good fifteen minutes before Chloe appears," Aubrey said, crossing the room to the couch with Taylor following. "Twenty minutes if she puts makeup on."

Taylor quirked an eyebrow as she plopped onto the couch beside Aubrey. She slung her legs across the blonde's lap. "Do you keep track of everything?"

"No. I've known Chloe for fifteen years; so naturally, I know how long it takes her to get ready. "Aubrey explained with a simple shrug.

"Oh, really?" Taylor smirked. "How long does it take me to get ready?"

Without missing a beat, Aubrey replied. "You take fifteen minutes on average to dry and do your hair, five minutes to get dressed, and another five to brush your teeth and apply your usual amount of very little makeup. So really, you only take a half hour to get ready, whereas all other girls take two to three times longer."

Beca's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline, Taylor's mouth fell open, and Chloe stuck her head out of the bathroom door. Aubrey looked around at the other three. "What?"

A shit-eating grin suddenly spread across Taylor's face. "You haven't even known me for a year and you already know how long it takes me to do _everything_."

"Yeah, so?" Aubrey said with a shrug. "I know that Beca takes fifteen minutes longer than you do to get her absurd amount of eye shadow perfect."

"Chlo, can you hurry up and get out here! Your best friend is starting to freak me the fuck out!" Beca shouted.

"My hair is still sopping wet! Just wait a few more minutes!"

"Ugh, I'm starving," Taylor complained. "I'm gonna go make breakfast."

"How?" Aubrey demanded.

"Don't doubt me. I'm actually a pretty awesome cook."

"Prove it."

"Fine!"

* * *

Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe waited patiently on the couch for Taylor to finish making breakfast. The short brunette suddenly walked into their line of sight carrying a plate of - toast. A plate of toast was supposed to be their breakfast.

"Breakfast is served!" Taylor exclaimed, holding out the plate. The three girls before her just stared at her. "What? You wanted breakfast, I made breakfast."

"Ooh, toast," Beca said. She leaned forward and grabbed a slice. She raised an eyebrow at the burnt edges. "Let me know when your cookbook comes out."

Taylor huffed and set the plate on the coffee table. "It's not exactly my fault that the only thing you had was a loaf of bread and a toaster."

"But seriously," Beca said as she waved her piece of toast around in the air, "when does your cookbook come out?"

"Not anytime soon, I would hope," Chloe joked, earning a chortle from Beca.

"You've been hanging around Beca for far too long," Aubrey commented. Beca and Chloe scoffed. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Can we get room service to bring us breakfast -" Beca started.

"- and then can we open the gifts?" Taylor finished.

Room service was called and the four of them feasted on the food brought to them as they opened the gifts. Beca had given her sister a fifty dollar gift card to Buffalo Wild Wings ("Hell yeah! Spicy buffalo wings, here I come!"), and Aubrey received the autographed edition of the Hunger Games trilogy from the small brunette. The blonde appreciated the fact that Beca had remembered her saying that she planned on buying the books herself and had gone through the trouble of getting the signed collector's edition. Aubrey and Taylor had pitched in together to buy Beca and Chloe's gift, which just so happened to be tickets to a Blackhawks game and personalized jerseys with their name and favorite number on the back, leaving Beca with her jaw hanging open ("Come on, you know you wanna hug us, Sis." "I feel like a kiss would be more sufficient." "Nononono, that's fine."). Chloe's gifts to Aubrey and Taylor consisted of Dr. Dre's Beats earphones for the blonde and the first two Harry Potter books and new guitar picks for the brunette. The couples then separated to exchange gifts.

Beca turned her back to her sister and Aubrey to face her redheaded girlfriend. She nervously bit her lip before pulling a small wrapped box from the pocket of her pajama bottoms and handed it over. Chloe carefully pulled the wrapping away, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in anticipation as the paper fell away and she opened the box. The redhead gasped softly.

Inside was a shiny silver chain with a small heart dangling from the chain nestled in the velvet interior. Three miniature, sky blue topazes were set along the left edge of the heart. The gems were a perfect match to the color of the cerulean blue of Chloe's irises.

"Quick, put it on me!" Chloe said excitedly, handing Beca the thin chain. The brunette let out a low chuckle as her girlfriend turned around and held her fiery locks out of the way. The redhead turned back around once the clasp was latched, the heart nestled soundly just below the hollow of her throat. "Alright – now your gift."

Chloe pulled a wrapped box similar in size to the one she just received from seemingly nowhere and handed it off to the brunette. Beca tore the paper back and flipped the lid of the box open, a delighted smile making its way onto her face. A simple silver locket was inside. Their initials, B.M. and C.B., were carved on the front in fancy handwriting and it looked as if the _C _was hanging off the curled end of the _M_. Beca popped the lid open to see a picture of the two of them together on the left half, the same picture that Beca had set as the lock screen of her phone (Chloe was smiling vibrantly at the camera whereas Beca was seemingly preoccupied with kissing the redhead's cheek). On the right half was another engraving. Upon closer inspection, Beca realized that it read _Je Suis Titane_, which was French for 'I Am Titanium.'

Beca was now smiling so widely that the most adorable of dimples had appeared in her cheeks. She quickly pulled Chloe into a lingering kiss. Not because she wanted to feel the softness of her lips or the warmth of her minty breath as she exhaled, but because she couldn't think of any other way to fully express how much she loved Chloe and the thought she had put into the locket. Beca wanted her to know that she was perfect. That she _is_ perfect.

When the two separated, Beca smiled at Chloe before glancing over her shoulder to see Aubrey and Taylor sharing a soft kiss as well. They were both wearing a necklace as well and it seemed as if they had the same general idea of what to get the other. Aubrey had a silver _T_ hanging from around her neck and Taylor had a silver _A_ hanging from hers.

"_T_ as in Taylor and _A_ as in Aubrey?" Beca asked once her sister reclaimed her lips.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she sarcastically replied with, "No, _T_ as in thyroid cancer and _A_ as in asshole." Aubrey smacked her shoulder, causing her to grin sheepishly. "Sorry."

Beca snorted and turned back to her girlfriend, who she swiftly kissed again. Chloe tangled her fingers into Beca's brown locks, deepening their kiss. The brunette pulled away and quickly muttered "Best Christmas ever" before she was back into the kiss.

* * *

**Okay. Once again, I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter! Writer's block is such a bitch.. But I have been working on several Mitchsen oneshots that seemed to have cleared that all up.**

**Any prompts for any other ships that you guys have are welcome, you know that right? So feel free to leave them in a review or in a PM! Don't worry - I won't bite your head off or anything. (except Jeca, everyone know that)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay! This one came along much quicker than I had thought! But I am incredibly sore... So, so sore... Never ride creaky and dangerous rides at the fair. Or at least remind me not to. **

**And before I forget this, the hockey season in this whole story is at least six months behind. Just thought I should get that in there because I have a feeling I'm pissing off hockey fans and I'm just proving that I'm not a total dumbass. **

* * *

January came by and Beca and Chloe witnessed the Blackhawks whipping the Bruins' ass, also managing to get Marian Hossa, Patrick Kane, and Jonathon Toews to sign their jerseys after the game (Beca could've sworn that Taylor was literally green with envy). January then quickly turned to February, which brought along more grueling Bella rehearsals to prepare the girls for the semi-finals being held near the end of March. Tension was high between the Mitchell twins and Aubrey as the blonde still refused to change the set list. Arguments occurred more often than not during rehearsals and Chloe was starting to worry that either Aubrey or Taylor was going to cross a line very soon if things didn't settle down.

Today's rehearsal was the quietest so far – for now, at least – but the tension was so thick you could almost chew it. Aubrey had the girls running through the routine once again and was watching their every move in the mirrors. Green eyes narrowed at the sight of Taylor nearly stumbling on a turn (if there was one thing Aubrey had learned about the small girl, it was that she had two left feet when it came to dancing in heels) and Stacie groping herself yet again. Beca and Amy were a step behind, Chloe kept glancing around at the others with a worried gaze, and Cynthia had yet to look away from Stacie.

"Okay, stop, stop, _stop_," Aubrey commanded exasperatedly. She ground the heels of her palms into her eyes and growled in frustration. "Beca and Amy -" the blonde whirled around to glare at the two "- you _need_ to stop lagging behind! You've known the routine since September, there's no reason you should be behind!" Her gaze then whipped over to Stacie. "For Christ sake, Conrad, how many times have I told you to _not_ grab yourself?! And Cynthia!" The pink-haired woman finally looked up as her name was called. "Could you tone down the staring? Like, a lot." Aubrey finally turned to Taylor. Blue met with green. "And you haven't been practicing dancing in your heels like I've instructed. I can tell."

"You apparently have not noticed that I barely clear five feet and you expect me to dance in shoes with fucking skyscrapers attached to them," Taylor piped up, earning herself many wide-eyed stares and a dark glare from her girlfriend. "No matter how much practicing I do in these death traps, I will never _not_ stumble."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed again. She was obviously not yet used to having people stand up to her. "Practice makes perfect, and we will run through this until you can do it flawlessly _in your sleep_."

Taylor wasn't done yet. The girls had been hard at work for the past three hours and they had yet to take a break. Aubrey was expecting too much of everyone and that was either going to make or break the Bellas (more than likely going to break it if things kept going the way they were now). The brunette opened her mouth to argue with Aubrey, but snapped it back shut when Beca slapped her shoulder.

They started dancing again but were stopped almost immediately. Taylor bit down on her tongue to keep from spitting something out that she might regret. Beca, however, had other ideas.

"This routine is tiring!" Beca snapped before Aubrey could utter a single disapproving syllable. "The songs are old and no one recognizes them when we sing and the only people that might are either in the ground or off napping in the corner!"

Aubrey's eyes flashed dangerously. "Listen here, Mitchell," Aubrey commanded coldly. "I am the captain and I decide how things are run around here. If you have a problem with how I run the Bellas, then you can just skip your tiny hobbit ass right outta here!"

"No! At least allow Taylor and me to create a new set list!" Taylor's head snapped up at the mention of her name. "By pulling different songs from different genres, I can layer them all together and -"

"Let me explain this to you because you still don't seem to get it," Aubrey interrupted. The blonde girl took a step closer to Beca to tower over the shorter woman, using her height to hopefully intimidate her into submission. No one seemed to have noticed them stepping closer and closer during their argument. "Nothing you or anyone else says will persuade me to change the set list! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Beca said gruffly. She spun on her heel and returned to her place in their formation, Amy patting her on the shoulder as she passed. That was the longest argument that happened so far. Aubrey would usually pull the captain card out much sooner to end any argument in her favor.

* * *

Beca and Taylor were now in their dorm, freshly showered and lazing around as per usual after having rehearsals. Beca was sprawled out on her bed and listening to Taylor test the chords of the latest song she was writing, which apparently wasn't flowing the way she wanted if the occasional growl coming from Taylor was anything to go by.

Beca's phone suddenly started buzzing and vibrating against her desk. Taylor briefly looked up from her notebook at her sister, who snatched the device. A frown formed on her face as she looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"Jesse wants me to watch _Star Wars_ with him," Beca replied, tossing her phone to the side.

"Does he even know that you're dating Chloe?"

"No."

Taylor dropped her pen and set her guitar to the side before running a hand over her face. "You do realize that you're just leading him on, right?"

"I am _not_," Beca argued. "I just don't want to possibly lose him as a friend because, y'know, he was basically my first friend here. Whenever he wasn't acting like a lost puppy dog, at least."

"And why would he just leave?" Taylor demanded. She leaned closer until she was in danger of toppling off her bed.

"Because that's just what people do, Taylor. You get close to them and tell them some of your deepest, darkest secrets and then they just leave. You and I know this ourselves."

Taylor decided to ignore the last part and replied with, "But you tell Chloe everything."

"She's different than everyone else," Beca admitted, her gaze dropping to her hands. "I didn't mean to let her in. She just weaseled right in, but I don't care because I really lo-like her. I really like her."

Taylor hid her grin behind her hand as she pretended to scratch her nose. Beca's slipup proved that she wasn't made entirely of ice and stone like most people would first assume about her. Chloe must've really left an impact on her sister.

"Chloe must have really thawed out your icy heart if you're admitting that you 'really like' her to me," Taylor said with a smirk, adding in quotation marks with her hands as she said 'really like'.

"Shut the hell up," Beca said. She threw a pillow at Taylor. "We were having a nice heart-to-heart and you just ruined it."

"Since when do we have heart-to-hearts?! Damn, Chloe _really_ got to you!"

"Don't get me started on Aubrey turning you into the gigantic pile of mush you are now."

"Boo, you whore!"

* * *

**Alright! This story is chugging along (no, not really) and you guys have got some confessions (somewhat) from their past that I haven't really touched on yet. **

**Also a quick question if you don't mind answering: Should the next chapter be a pointless filler for your mere enjoyment, or should it be another chapter like this one that keeps things moving?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my god, sorry about the wait! It took a few days for inspiration to strike and my usually moronic friend suddenly turned into flipping Einstein so I had to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs too hard and mangle her cranium. And never play Cookie Clicker. That game will suck you in and there's no escape. I shit you not.**

* * *

Taylor looked up at Aubrey from her sprawled out position on the couch. The brunette was over at the Beale/Posen on-campus apartment, as was Beca, so the four of them could get ready for Semi-Finals together. They had already changed into the pencil skirts and blazers, but Chloe had sat Beca down and started twisting her dark hair into a very complicated bun that elicited several squeals of pain from the brunette. Aubrey was wearing a hole in the carpet in front of the couch as she muttered to herself and clutched the _T_ hanging from her necklace.

Growing agitated at Aubrey's pacing, Taylor grabbed Aubrey's free hand and pulled her down to sit on the couch before promptly propping her feet in the blonde's lap to prevent her from getting up. Aubrey's brow furrowed but she didn't try to get up, instead deciding to tap her fingers against Taylor's pale ankles.

"What are you so nervous about, Bree?" Taylor questioned. "We're gonna be aca-awesome. You can't deny that." That was a lie and Aubrey knew it, but she didn't call Taylor out on it.

"This is the Semi-Finals, Taylor. This performance dictates whether or not we go back to Lincoln Center," Aubrey answered gruffly, sounding as if she was choking back stomach acid.

Taylor poked Aubrey in the stomach with her toe. "Don't stress too much. I don't think these uniforms will look any better with your stomach lining on them."

Beca snorted from across the room. Aubrey threw one of the throw pillows **(now isn't that ironic? sorry. ignore this)** at the brunette but Chloe knocked it to the ground with her hip because her hands were full of hair, glaring at her best friend as she did so.

"Hurry up and finish Beca's hair – we've got to go," Aubrey said, snapping back into business mode. She nudged Taylor's feet off her lap and stood, gesturing for Taylor to do the same.

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

* * *

The rental bus was nearly dead silent. Aubrey demanded that the radio not play so no one got distracted, but almost everyone had headphones in instead. Beca and Chloe were sharing earbuds and humming along to whatever song was playing. Taylor was tracing patterns on the back of Aubrey's hand to keep the blonde from worrying too much. Stacie could be heard filing her nails; Jessica, Denise, and Ashley were whispering to each other in the back of the bus; Lilly was twirling her pencil between her fingers as she worked on homework; and Cynthia was writing a new song.

**I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and a cardigan,**

**Welcome to the land of fame excess,**

**Am I gonna fit in?**

Taylor looked up as Chloe started singing. Beca eyed her girlfriend as Cynthia and Fat Amy hopped in as well.

**I jumped in the cab,**

**Here I am for the first time,**

**Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign.**

Stacie stood up out of her seat as she started to sing as well. Jessica, Denise, and Ashley started to add in the guitar. A grin broke through Aubrey's façade and the blonde started to sing along too.

**This is all so crazy,**

**Everybody seems so famous!**

**My tummy's churnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick,**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous.**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio,**

**And the Jay-Z song was on,**

**And the Jay-Z song was on,**

**And the Jay-Z song was on!**

Everyone fell silent and all eyes turned to Beca and Taylor, the only people refusing to sing along. Aubrey nudged Taylor with her elbow with a grin. Beca and Taylor glanced at each other, bright smiles soon forming on their faces. They then loudly sang the next line of the song, the girls singing along with them.

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**The butterflies fly away.**

**I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah",**

**Movin' my hips like "Yeah".**

They enthusiastically finished off the song with a flourish. Nearly everyone was dancing in their seats by that time and no one seemed to notice Chloe grimace and rub her throat as Cynthia started to sing 'Ice, Ice Baby', Taylor immediately jumping right in.

* * *

Taylor nervously fiddled with her necklace as her and the Bellas watched the Footnotes perform. They were on next and their nerves were buzzing. The original plan was to beat both the Trebles and the Footnotes, but Fat Amy made it blatantly clear that it was impossible. Aubrey didn't even bother to snap at the Australian because for once, Amy wasn't exaggerating or telling some ridiculous tall tale.

"Alright," Aubrey said as the Footnotes ended their number. "Hands in, aca-bitches."

"Is it on three or after three?" Stacie asked, like always. The busty brunette was smarter than what first meets the eye, but she still had her ditzy moments.

"Screw it, let's just do this thing."

_"And now, the Barden Bellas!"_ announced the graying host before he hurried off the opposite end of the stage.

The girls all took their places on the stage with fake, yet somewhat convincing, smiles curving their lips. Beca's stomach fell when nearly every single member of the audience rolled their eyes or pulled some sort of device from their pocket or bag. The guy in charge of lighting even went as far as to pull his cap in front of his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Beca didn't get much time to reflect on that before Aubrey blew the pitch pipe and Chloe started to sing her solo.

**I got a new life,**

**You would hardly recognize me,**

**I'm so glad.**

**How could a person like me care for you?**

**Why do I bother,**

**When you're not the one for me**

**(Ooooooh. Is enough, enough?)**

Taylor's eyes narrowed at the crowd as her girlfriend stepped forward for her solo. No one was paying attention. The judges even looked to be off in La-La Land. Could it be so hard to just listen to them for once? Sure, the set list was already dated and overusing it probably didn't help, but there was no reason as to why they couldn't just _listen_.

**I saw the sign,**

**And it opened up my eyes**

**And I am happy now living without you,**

**I left you all alone.**

**I saw the sign,**

**And it opened up my eyes**

**I saw the sign!**

Maybe Taylor should've been more focused on her steps instead of what the crowd and judges were doing, or maybe she should've just practiced in her heels more like Aubrey had instructed. But as the girls started moving towards the center of the stage as Aubrey finished off her solo, Taylor tripped over her own feet. The sudden movement caught the attention of several of the judges and they watched Beca catch her sister's arm and try to discreetly push her back to her feet, but the damage had already been done. Aubrey had seen out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

The Bellas dejectedly trooped off stage. They knew that they weren't going to Finals and there was one major reason as to why they weren't.

Taylor had scurried off the stage as soon as she could. Her gaze was fixed on the ground. She knew that if she hadn't tripped then their chance at Finals wouldn't have been as slim, but she had basically sealed the deal. Aubrey was sure to be either beyond pissed or about to throw everything up.

"What the hell, Taylor?!" Taylor slowly turned around to face the wrath that was Aubrey Posen. Her green eyes were narrowed dangerously and the brunette wouldn't be surprised if smoke started to pour from her ears.

Chloe stepped up beside her best friend. "Bree, I'm sure it was an -"

"Just shut it, Chloe!" Aubrey interrupted, her gaze never leaving Taylor. "Now, _you_. You ruined any chance I ever had of redeeming myself in my father's eyes!"

A sudden wave of anger washed over Taylor. "Not everything is about you and your father!"

At this point, the Bellas were watching Aubrey and Taylor go at it with their eyes as wide as saucers. They took a step back when they noticed that Aubrey's face was tinged green. The two girls didn't notice any of this.

"As if you would understand anything between me and my father – you don't really even have one!" Aubrey retorted harshly.

Beca's eyes widened as her sister visibly recoiled. That was quite possibly the lowest blow anyone could possibly pull. Aubrey didn't seem to realize this and decided to take it one step further.

"I knew you were never Bella."

Taylor, now struggling to keep her stony composure, tugged at the knot holding her Bellas scarf around her throat. "Fine!" With one final tug, she ripped the scarf off and she threw it to the ground at her feet. The clasp of her _A_ necklace broke with the tug and fell on top of the scarf as well. She mockingly bowed to the blonde and said, "Now you'll never see or hear from me again." Then she turned on her heel and stormed off, eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Shit," Beca muttered. She shot a glare at Aubrey before taking off after her twin. The brunette trusted that Chloe would knock some sense into Aubrey.

Chloe gave Aubrey's shoulder a shove once Beca disappeared around the corner. "What the hell was that, Aubrey?!"

"It was for the good of the Bellas," the blonde answered emotionlessly. "Or what used to be the Bellas."

"She's your _girlfriend_!" Chloe exclaimed.

"_Was._ She _was_ my girlfriend," Aubrey corrected, finally meeting Chloe's gaze. Her green eyes were mysteriously devoid of all emotion. The redhead recognized that look. She was putting on the Posen's-don't-show-weakness façade . That was never a good sign.

* * *

Beca pushed open the backstage door to the hallway outside. Taylor was already halfway down the hall, her heels dangling from her fingers and a defeated slouch to her shoulders. Beca had never been particularly good at reading her sister's emotions, but it was blatantly obvious that Taylor didn't want to be bothered. Beca didn't care though.

"Taylor!" Beca called. No response. Taylor didn't even acknowledge Beca. "Taylor, wait!" Beca ran as fast as her heels allowed to reach her sister. When she was within arm's reach, Beca tentatively grabbed Taylor's shoulder and spun her around.

"What do you want?" Taylor demanded in a cracked voice, wiping at her running makeup only to smudge it across her cheeks. Beca's heart crumbled to little, tiny pieces at the sight of her sister. She pulled Taylor close and held her as she allowed Taylor to bury her wet face into her shoulder. "Why'd you follow after me?"

"Dude, you're my fucking sister. I don't really have much of a choice," Beca joked, hoping to lighten the mood. She received nothing but a shiver rolling through Taylor's body.

"But I fucked everything up. Aubrey hates me and now you guys don't get to go to Finals."

"Taylor, we wouldn't have made it to Finals with that set list and you know it. Aubrey just needs to step off her high horse and then she'll see that we've been right all along."

"I suppose so." Taylor disentangled herself from Beca's embrace. "I'm grabbing my stuff and then I'm catching a taxi. I don't want to be within a mile radius of Aubrey if I can help it."

Beca raised an eyebrow as she wiped at her sister's smudged mascara with the pad of her thumb. "That's an awful long ride back to Barden. It'll be a shit ton of money."

"Then I'll have Benji give me a ride," Taylor replied. She not-too-gently swatted Beca's hands away from her face. "He usually leaves after the Trebles are done performing anyway."

Beca sighed. There was no way to talk Taylor into riding on the bus with everyone else. Mitchell's were stubborn and hardheaded and Taylor was the epitome of both. Nothing Beca could say would convince Taylor to change her mind.

"Alright," Beca sighed. "I'll go with you to get your bag."

* * *

The bus was eerily silent. Fat Amy wasn't cracking jokes, the radio was off, no one was listening to music on their mobile devices, and everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath for some unfortunate soul to be the first one to break the silence. Beca was zoned out of the world as she stared at her phone screen as if she were anticipating a text from someone. The brunette fumbled with her phone once it did light up and sighed in relief at the text message from Taylor.

_Benji drives like a fucking NASCAR driver. We're already back._

_We'll be back in like, a half hour. Hold tight, Tay._

_Whatever._

"Put that away, Beca," Aubrey snapped.

"It's a family emergency. Some blonde bitch with a stick up her ass decided to berate on my sister," Beca replied smoothly, not removing her gaze from her phone screen. She glanced up at Aubrey with an ugly, twisted smirk. "I also hear that the same blonde bitch took a few low blows on my sister as well."

Fat Amy, seeing the green rush into Aubrey's face, quickly pulled over to the side of the road and flung open the door. Aubrey rushed down the stairs and the sounds of her emptying her stomach into the roadside bushes were heard.

"I know Aubrey kind of deserved that, but did you really have to make her throw up?" Chloe asked her girlfriend.

"I'm not going to stand idly by while Aubrey picks on Taylor. You badmouth Taylor, you badmouth me."

Chloe sighed before nodding. "I suppose that makes sense."

* * *

**Okay, I'm ****_horrible_**** at writing drama or whatever. And some of the lyrics might be wrong because I have horrible hearing and I'm too lazy to look up the actual lyrics. But I'm not joking about my horrible hearing. I've had like, seven ear surgeries and I still have trouble. **

**ANYWAY, what'd you think about this chapter? I don't think it's that good, but you know.. It's okay, I suppose.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for the wait! School is a bitch, soccer is a bitch, and homework is a bitch. This chapter is kind of short, but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chloe shoved Aubrey into their apartment. The blonde whirled around, her green eyes flashing angrily as Chloe flipped on the lights. Their gazes met, both of them scowling deeply at their supposed best friend.

"What's your problem?" Chloe demanded. Her voice was eerily cold, very unlike the redhead's usual bubbly demeanor.

"My problem?" Aubrey exclaimed, pointing a finger at herself. "I don't have a problem at all! _You_ seem to have a problem though!"

Chloe growled and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You didn't even realize how _hurt_ Taylor was when you mentioned her father!" Aubrey's features softened for a mere second before her glare fell back into place. "You know how sensitive Taylor and Beca are about their father! I just never thought you'd stoop as low as to throw that back in her face." She then stalked off to her room before she said anything she would regret, but knowing she left Aubrey with a lot to think about.

Aubrey squeezed her eyes shut, giving her head a sharp shake. Deep down she knew that she had _really_ screwed everything up, but she was stubborn and she forced herself to believe she had done the right thing. _Posens were always right _the blonde thought as she perched on the very edge of the couch and fixed her gaze on a point on the wall opposite her as her mind began to wander.

"I'm right," Aubrey muttered stubbornly to herself. "I'm right and Chloe's wrong. I did the right thing." She gave her head a shake as a look of horror passed over her features. "Or _did_ I?" Aubrey gave her head another shake. A scowl fell back over her face. "Of course I'm right. Posens are always right." Aubrey gave herself an adamant nod, but was soon lost in the swirling pool of thoughts in her mind.

* * *

Beca found that Taylor was much worse for wear than she had thought when she entered their darkened dorm.

Taylor was curled up into the smallest ball she could muster, the hood of her sweatshirt pulled over her head and her phone screen illuminating her red, puffy eyes. She was completely silent except for the occasional sniffle or cough, and even then they sounded like Taylor was trying to choke them back.

Beca was completely lost on how to comfort her sister. Taylor had gotten upset a number of times before, but nothing had ever necessarily reduced her to such a state. From where Beca stood next to her own bed, she could tell that Taylor was viciously playing a game of solitaire.

"So, er, you holding up alright?" Beca awkwardly asked, shuffling her feet.

"What the hell do you think?" was Taylor's gruff reply as a dark scowl flitted across her face.

Beca grimaced. She really should've been prepared for Taylor's snark. But she had no idea how to deal with her sister in this state. She knew how to deal with a pissed off Taylor and a stressed Taylor, but had no idea where to start to comfort either a heartbroken or receding Taylor.

"I'm fine, Bec," Taylor said, obviously fighting to keep her voice level and emotionless as she continued to jab at her phone screen. "You can go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Alright. I'll get us some donuts and chocolate milk in the morning – your favorite," Beca told her sister as she changed into pajamas. She secretly hoped that Taylor would be feeling better in the morning; though she knew it wouldn't happen. Knowing Taylor, it'd take her a while to get over the tall blonde with the piercing green eyes and tendency to stress vomit. Once Taylor gets attached to someone, it hits her hard when they leave unannounced. One such occurrence was fresh in both their minds though they really should just forget it.

* * *

_Two small girls sat alone in their darkened room. Their wide, blue eyes were focused on only each other as they fought to drown out the shouts and clattering of smashing china from downstairs. They should have been used to the fights, the seemingly never ending screaming. But they weren't. Their parents were supposed to love each other and to love them. But they didn't feel loved. It was just a routine to their mother. Wake the kids, feed the kids, make sure the kids wash up, put the kids in bed, argue with Warren, repeat. Their father was just never around, always leaving before they woke and only returning home when they went upstairs to do homework._

_"You lousy excuse of a fucking father!" came their mother's shriek. "You're never fucking around, always leaving me to take care of Beca and Taylor and I know you're having an affair with that secretary slut!"_

_"How __**dare**__ you accuse me of such a thing?!" Warren shouted back._

_Eight year old Beca squeezed her eyes shut when the sound of shattering glass permeated throughout the house. The sisters gripped the other's hand and held tight, fear making their heartbeat pick up._

_Downstairs, a family portrait taken just the year before lay shattered on the floor between two fuming adults who once swore to love each other until death. Such happy faces now lay among sparkling shards of glass. The portrait only had one flaw though to ruin the apparent happiness emanating from the photo. One face was unsmiling. Mud brown eyes showed just how unhappy this certain individual was and the two smallest ones never noticed, always thinking he was the happiest one to ever grace their presence. _

_"Beca," Taylor said in a small voice. "I don't want Mommy and Daddy to fight anymore."_

_"I don't either, Tay," Beca replied in an equally as small voice._

_Taylor opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the slamming of the front door and their mother screaming, "That's right! Leave like the fucking coward you are, Warren!"_

* * *

**Oh goodness, that last part really sucks haha. Sorry about that. I made Warren sound really stupid by having him say 'treachery', which doesn't really fit with the current situation but I couldn't think of any other word. And I never hear any of my parent's fights when they do so I have no idea what I'm writing. Hopefully it doesn't suck too bad.**

**EDIT: I've fixed the treachery thing so now it makes a million times more sense. Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I've gone back and fixed the treachery word thing in the previous chapter because I don't want to seem like an uneducated little shit. Even though I am.**

**And this chapter is really short, and I really hate when that happens. But there's nothing else that I have planned for this story that will fit in smoothly with this chapter. So enjoy, mates.**

* * *

Chloe wandered out of her bedroom, blinking sleepily. She sighed as last night's memories flooded back. No finals for them… The redhead froze in her tracks at the sight of Aubrey sitting on the couch, staring at an invisible point on the wall across from her. The blonde hadn't even changed out of her Bellas uniform yet. Had she sat there all night?

"Aubrey?" Chloe said softly. Perhaps she had been a little too harsh with Aubrey last night. "What're you doing?"

Aubrey slowly turned her head to face her best friend. Dark blue circles underlined green eyes and Aubrey was unusually pale, almost as if she had seen someone brutally murdered. "Chloe." Her voice cracked as she said the redhead's name. "I really fucked up this time, Chloe."

Before the stunned redhead could comprehend what was just said, Aubrey had reduced to a blubbering mess. The remaining makeup from the night before now ran down the blonde's face and her breath came in sharp, painful gasps. Chloe snapped out of her stupor and she hurried to Aubrey's side. Aubrey was mumbling unintelligible sentences through her tears.

"Hey, 'Bree," Chloe said, catching her friend's attention. "What're you saying?"

Aubrey quickly composed herself, sweeping her bangs out of her face and clearing her throat as her teary, emerald gaze fell to her lap. "Taylor probably hates me now, doesn't she?"

"You don't know that," Chloe said in what she hoped was a soothing tone. "She might be a little upset, but I'm sure Beca and some of the other Bellas can cheer her up before you go to apologize."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Aubrey stiffened and her brow furled as her long fingers clamped down tightly on the hem of her skirt. "Why do _I_ have to apologize?!" the blonde spat out. She blanched at the sour glare Chloe shot her. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine. You need to go take a nap or something, though. You look like you didn't sleep at all." Chloe flashed Aubrey a small smile and patted her knee before wandering to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Aubrey nodded dully to herself, slowly trudging to her bedroom where she then collapsed into with acid sloshing in her stomach.

* * *

Taylor glanced up from her guitar to see her sister return with a jug of chocolate milk and a box of donuts. She had woken up to an empty dorm and had started to strum absentmindedly on her guitar to entertain herself as she ignored her now-dead phone buzzing on the desk.

Beca set the box of donuts beside Taylor. Beca flipped the lid open and grabbed a single donut before retreating to her side of the room. Her blue eyes filled with worry when Taylor made no move to grab a donut. Taylor never turned down free food. Especially donuts.

"You need to eat," Beca instructed.

"I'm not hungry," Taylor replied in a dull voice.

Beca's eyes narrowed slightly. "Come on, man. Just one donut. You know you want it." Taylor scowled and shook her head. "Don't you be getting mad at me now!"

Taylor sighed, finally picking up a donut and twirling it between her slender fingers. "I'm not even going to get mad or upset anymore," she said with a disappointed grimace. "I just have to learn to expect the lowest from people; even the ones I think the highest of."

Beca blinked stupidly. "Since when are you so fucking philosophical?"

An amused smile worked its way onto Taylor's face. "Since when do you say 'philosophical'?"

"Since now, obviously."

"I think you've been around Chloe too long."

"I think not."

The smile fell from Taylor's face when their playful banter came to an end. Beca ran a hand through her own brown tresses. She could only hope that Chloe had knocked some sense into Aubrey.

* * *

**I hate it when I write short chapters... But they usually get the story rolling along, so whatever, I guess.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm on a roll! This is the third thing I've posted on this site in twenty-four hours and I'm sickeningly proud of myself. I also managed to watch World War Z today and now I'm gonna dream of myself being a badass zombie killer.**

**Anyway, here's your next chapter! This one gets things moving and sadly, this fic will end in four or so chapters if all goes according to plan. It's sad to see it come to an end, but perhaps a sequel is in order? But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves just yet.**

* * *

It had been a week since semi-finals and Taylor was almost never in the dorm. She was completely immersing herself into her studies and was always off in the library or coffee shop finishing homework, leaving Beca alone to worry about her sister's state of being. Beca would be lucky if she was even able to see Taylor in the morning before she took off for class.

"I'm worried about her."

"At least she's keeping herself occupied?"

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, Chloe."

"You're not the only one worrying about her, y'know. I also have to deal with Aubrey's mood swings every night so I'm not exactly having a walk in the park."

"Right, sorry."

Beca's brow furrowed and she began to play with Chloe's fingers as she thought about everything. Taylor had become almost like a walking statue, showing no emotion whatsoever and rarely every talking. Aubrey, however, seemed to be seeping emotions. One minute she would be melancholy, and then next thing you know, she's red in the face and screaming at you for not putting the stapler in the right place. It was hard to tell what the two of them were thinking though. Aubrey had admitted to being wrong, but she'd have a moment of furious muttering every so often that included her assuring herself that she was right and everyone else was wrong.

"What're we going to do?" Beca asked. "Taylor is distracting herself so she doesn't have to think about anything and Aubrey is wrong one minute then right the next."

"We have to convince Aubrey that she's wrong first of all, and then we can try to get Taylor to actually sit down and stop doing schoolwork," Chloe said, giving Beca's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, yeah," Beca replied. "But how do we get that through Aubrey's thick skull?"

"And who does Taylor actually listen to? We all know that she seems to obey by just her own rules, but surely there's someone she always listens to, right?" questioned the redhead.

Beca's head snapped up. She hurriedly pulled her phone from her pocket and searched through her contacts for _his_ name. "I know who she'll listen to."

"Who?" Chloe asked frantically. "Who is it?"

"The only person who cared about us when we were children."

"Okay… But who is that?"

"Our brother."

* * *

Taylor scowled down at the opened book in front of her. There was a constant tapping sound coming from somewhere within the library and it was screwing with her concentration. With a huff, she glanced around the library only to find that she was alone and that she had been tapping her own pencil against the desk. Taylor gave her head a shake.

"I'm going insane," she muttered to herself.

"Then perhaps a break is in order?" said a male voice. "You've been here for quite a while. Nearly five hours to be exact."

Taylor's brow furrowed. There was something eerily familiar about that voice. She looked up to see a tall, lithe man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had a shaggy mop of brown hair and if Taylor looked closely enough, his nose would look strikingly similar to hers. He wore a black sports jacket and ripped jeans adorned his legs. There was also something familiar about his Air Jordan shoes. Her stormy blue eyes connected with his muddy brown ones, and realization suddenly sparked within her.

"Oliver?" she breathed out.

"Baby sister. It's been how long now? Four, five years?"

"W-what are you doing here?"

Oliver grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth, before sitting down in the chair across from hers. "Beca called me, saying that she was worried sick about you."

Taylor frowned. "Beca would've sat me down and talked to me if she was actually worried."

"She also told me that you've been holed up in here all day after your classes and I can confirm that she's right," he said, absentmindedly scratching at the stubble on his chin as he waited for Taylor to reply. "Now, do tell me why you're shutting yourself off from the world."

"I was hurt," Taylor replied curtly after a moment of tense silence.

"How so?"

Taylor growled. Her brother could be so frustrating with his poking and prodding.

"My girlfriend," she started, cautiously looking up at Oliver for any signs of disgust. When there was nothing other than simple curiosity, she continued. "My girlfriend said some really nasty things after I screwed up in our semi-final performance. 'Some things' being completely unrelated to our acapella group."

"Okay. 'Some things' meaning she bashed on our lousy excuse of a father?"

Taylor's eyes dropped to her lap. "Yes."

"Why are you so upset over someone insulting Warren?"

"We were arguing over her incessant need to constantly impress her father and I told her that not everything revolved around her and her father and then she said that at least she actually had one or something along those lines and now here I am."

Oliver gave a harsh chuckle and shook his head. "I don't have the resolution to this little spat, sister. But just remember: The first to apologize is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest. And the first to forget is the happiest."

With that being said, Oliver stood and quickly kissed Taylor's forehead like he used to when they were little before walking away, leaving her to mull over everything.

* * *

Later that night, Aubrey was sitting alone in her apartment, watching TV and eating cold corn on the cob when someone knocked on the door. The blonde huffed. She set her plate off to the side before heaving herself to her feet and yanking open the door only to realize no one was standing outside.

"Damn kids," she muttered instinctively to herself.

Aubrey was just about to shut the door again when she noticed a slip of paper on the floor by her feet. Curiously, she picked it up and unfolded it, revealing the handwritten note inside:

_Sometimes you meet a person and you just click – you're comfortable with them, like you've known them your whole life and you don't have to pretend to be anyone or anything. We all know that that is Taylor for you. Just go and get her, 'Bree._

* * *

**Oooooooh, any ideas for what's to come? Again, I already have everything all planned out and it's not gonna change, but I am curious as to what you guys think is gonna happen next.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aight! This is the thirtieth chapter, which is admittedly the furthest I've ever gotten with a fic before completely abandoning it (I've started some fics on several other fanfiction sites and even my own original story but they would be lucky to have gotten past the tenth chapter). I've been busting my ass trying to finish up this fic because I know some people wait anxiously for updates for this. And now I can finally brag that I've finished a story in just a few more chapters.**

* * *

The following day, Chloe definitely noticed a sudden change in Aubrey's demeanor. The lines on the blonde's forehead that had been present for the past week had seemed to miraculously disappear overnight and she even cooked breakfast for Chloe. However, an expression of serious contemplation had been present on her features the entire morning. Chloe – who had taken sudden interest in the change – obviously decided to find out what had caused the change of mind.

"Hey, 'Bree," Chloe said, breaking the silence between the two. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice there, did you?" Aubrey replied absentmindedly from her perch on the couch.

"At least your sense of humor is back," Chloe muttered. "But I'm being serious, Aubrey."

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"What happened?"

Aubrey looked up at Chloe with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

Chloe cringed when she realized how incredibly vague that sounded. "I mean, like, did something happen last night?"

"Why?" Aubrey asked. She quickly touched her face. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. Yeah, something _definitely_ happened last night while the redhead was out with Beca. It sure sounded like someone knocked her friend over the head with a brick. "Let me just clear up all the confusion – Did someone knock some sense into you?"

"I suppose you could say that."

_Now_ they were finally going somewhere.

Chloe plopped onto the couch beside her friend, a small grin appearing on her face. "Do tell the story."

"There's nothing really to tell other than the fact that someone knocked on the door and left a note on the ground which, y'know, came as a kind of epiphany," Aubrey said.

Chloe hid a shit-eating grin behind her hand as she pretended to scratch at her nose. Now that Aubrey believed that she was wrong, Chloe and Beca could work on getting the blonde and Taylor back together to end all the moping between the two. She was already formulating a grand scheme in her head. Something grand and mind-blowing perhaps? Or maybe just shoving the two of them together could work.

"Chlo?" Aubrey suddenly said, pulling Chloe from her thoughts. The blonde awkwardly continued once she was sure she had her friend's attention. "I'm...I've been an aca-bitch for the past week or so and you honestly don't deserve that. I've been a horrible best friend lately, haven't I?"

The redhead incredulously raised an eyebrow. Of all the things she expected Aubrey to say, the beginning of a heartfelt apology wasn't one of them.

"You haven't been a horrible friend," Chloe reassured the blonde after a moment of awkward silence. She struggled to find the words she wanted to say next that wouldn't offend Aubrey. "You just…have been more tense and stubborn than usual for the past year." Aubrey seemed to have taken no offense to the redhead's words and nodded understandably.

"I know. And for that, I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled and held her arms out wide for a hug. "Oh, come here, you."

Aubrey fell into her best friend's arm with a relieved sigh. The blonde was back on course to becoming herself again.

* * *

Beca leaned back in her swivel chair, carefully watching her brother sift through the various records decorating her shelves. She was extremely cautious in watching him go through her stuff. Growing up with a boy with seemingly two left feet made you cautious of allowing him in your valuables.

"You're staring," Oliver pointed out without even looking up. "It's probably my dashing good looks though, so I'm not entirely surprised."

"More like I don't particularly fancy you smashing my whole collection of vinyl records," Beca retorted with a snort.

"Oh, shut up, Bec."

The two siblings were interrupted by the door swinging open. Taylor stepped inside the dorm, tossed her bag onto the floor, and flopped face first onto her bed. Oliver – after a quick glance at Beca – settled down onto Beca's bed with his long legs dangling over the side and his muddy gaze falling onto his other sister's back.

"So," Beca started, "where did you spend the night? You never came back last night."

"I slept in the library," came Taylor's muffled voice.

"Why?"

"I got caught up in all my thinking and now my brain fucking hurts."

"You can actually _think_?" Oliver teased.

Taylor sat up, a scowl adorning her features. "Yeah, because of you, you fucktard. You've suddenly become a motherfucking philosopher."

"Our ancestors are rolling in their graves at your horrid language," Oliver quipped. "And I took a philosophy course in college. You'd be quite surprised at how much I enjoyed that class."

"Ugh, philosophy sucks, man," Beca grunted.

"Your level of intelligence obviously isn't high enough to comprehend it then," Oliver shot out.

"Do you ever want kids, Ollie?" Beca asked, innocently inspecting her chipped, black nail polish.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are _this close_ -" Beca held up her forefinger and thumb a millimeter apart "- to not having any!"

"Will you two just shut up?" Taylor growled, throwing dark scowls at the both of them.

Beca and Oliver fell silent and leaned back in their seats. Taylor gave them one last dirty look before falling face first back into her mattress. Beca glanced at her brother, their gazes connecting briefly before they turned back to Taylor.

"Maybe there's something you're afraid to say," Oliver randomly blurted. Taylor didn't give any sign of acknowledgment. Oliver continued on undeterred. "Or maybe someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. And it's gonna hurt because it matters."

"Stop quoting John Green," Taylor said, her voice muffled by the mattress.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm not an uncultured shit like everyone seems to think."

"You can't be good enough for everybody, but you will always be the best for the one who deserves you."

"Okay," Taylor drawled, lifting her face from the mattress so she could glare at Oliver. "Stop spewing all this intelligent sounding stuff at me. It's making my head hurt even more than it already is."

Oliver's retort was interrupted by Beca's phone vibrating with a text message on her desk. Beca leaned over and snatched the device, opening the message from Chloe.

_I'm right outside your dorm room, babe. Let me and Aubz in? xoxo_

Beca tossed her phone to the side. Were Aubrey and Taylor ready to face each other yet? Only one way to find out…

* * *

**Okay, possibly not the best way to end the chapter, but there was nothing else I could really fit in here. I suppose I could've put Aubrey's and Taylor's reactions in there, but I kinda enjoy keeping you lovelies on your toes.**

**Okay... What is your favorite moment from this story? It could be anything really, considering the amount of pointless things I've had the girls go out and do. The laser tag, Halloween party, Thanksgiving meal, the bonding party in one of the first few chapters, the cake fight on the twin's birthday, or even a joke make by Amy or someone. I'm just curious as to what you liked the most. Or maybe I'm just coming off as creepy. Oh well..**


End file.
